180 Graus
by Oraculo
Summary: Uma sucessão de ‘talvez’ estão entre um sonserino e uma grifinória. E talvez, só talvez, eles possam deixar de lado o orgulho e certos preconceitos. E só assim poderão deixar certos sentimentos aflorarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Discla****imer**: Harry Potter pertence a Tia Jô e blá, blá, blá. Mas o Stan é obra miiiiinha! _Toma essa, Tia Jô!_

**Sinopse**: Uma sucessão de 'talvez' estão entre um sonserino e uma grifinória. E talvez, só talvez, eles possam deixar de lado o orgulho e certos preconceitos. E só assim poderão deixar certos sentimentos aflorarem.

**Spoilers**: até o livro 5.

**Lembrete: **coloquei o professor Slughorn pq adoro esse cara!

**Música:** _Marjorie Estiano – O que tiver que ser._

"**180 Graus"**

Por: Oráculo.

Capitulo 1 – Beijo com beijo se paga.

_i'Por que as pequenas ações, os impulsos breves, podem nos confundir tanto? Por que uma coisa tão simples, como um beijo roubado, questiona tão de repente o nosso coração? Deve ser porque, num gesto aparentemente tão simples, se encontra todo o significado do mundo' /i_

- Hermione, o que custa você me ajudar a fazer o trabalho de poções?

- Se você prestasse mais atenção nas aulas, Ronald, ao invés de ficar paquerando, saberia fazer o trabalho! – Disse, irredutivelmente decidida.

- Por favor, Hermione! – Rony suplicou mais uma vez e Harry gemeu, já estava se cansando daqueles dois. Desde que entrara na biblioteca, meia hora atrás, que aqueles dois discutiam sobre aquele trabalho estúpido.

- Não! Dessa vez você terá que se virar sozinho. – Folheou o livro, desviando o olhar de Rony. - Sinto muito, não vou fazer seu trabalho.

- ÓTIMO! – Madame Pince lançou um olhar mortal para o ruivo que teve a coragem de gritar em sua imaculada biblioteca. Abaixou a voz e sibilou: – Não vou ficar implorando. – Apontou o dedo em riste para a garota. - Fique sabendo que você não é a única com inteligência nessa escola!

- ÓTIMO! – Gritou Hermione em resposta.

Rony estava irritado. O que custava ela lhe dar uma ajudinha, não levaria nem meia hora e pronto. Mas não, ela se negava categoricamente.

Assim como Rony, Hermione também estava com raiva. Tinha cansado de fazer as lições do ruivo, enquanto ele não dava a mínima. Tudo bem que o motivo de tal má vontade fora a babação descarada do ruivo para cima de Lilá Brown nas aulas da manhã. E Hermione sabia muito bem qual era o motivo desse interesse repentino pelo garoto, era o fato dele ser o goleiro do time da grifinória.

Lilá achava que conseguiria um bom status ao lado de Ron, afinal, ele estava se tornando um dos garotos mais populares da escola, como seu amigo Harry Potter.

E o interesse de Rony pela loira era bem típico de garotos, daqueles que babavam por um belo par de pernas. E era exatamente isso que Lilá tinha, nada além de um belo par de pernas.

Rony levantou decidido, juntou seus livros e se dirigiu ao encontro de Lilá, que estava a algumas mesas de distância deles. A morena fazia sinais com a mão chamando o garoto. Rony estufou o peito como faz um pavão antes de desfilar seu belo rabo colorido para conquistar uma fêmea; e muito sorridente se juntou a Lilá que estava junto a Parvati, lendo um livro.

- Oi, Lilá, posso falar contigo?

- O... Oi, Rony! Claro que pode. Parvati já estava de saída, não é? – A grifinória deu uma cotovelada nas costelas da amiga que se levantou num pulo.

- Estava sim... – Disse não muito contente, e saiu esfregando as costelas.

Do outro lado da biblioteca Hermione assistia tudo abismada.

Não podia acreditar que Rony fora pedir ajuda para aquela lambisgóia da Lilá Brown. Só podia ser brincadeira.

Seus olhos começaram a arder só pela proximidade em que o ruivo conversava com Lilá. Não sabia que para conversar precisava ficar tão perto assim; Rony e ela nunca conversaram daquela forma, pensou, magoada.

- Ham... Até parece que _ela _vai ajudá-lo em poções. – Sorriu sem graça. – Lilá não sabe nem para ela tirar um "passável"... – Completou, venenosa.

- Que eu saiba, a Lilá sempre tira "ótimo" nessa matéria. – Ponderou o moreno.

Hermione lançou um olhar raivoso e rangeu os dentes.

- Você tá do lado de quem, Harry?

- Hermione... – Avaliou com precisão o que falaria. Hermione parecia que lhe comeria o fígado. – Não estou do lado de ninguém. Mas tente entender que...

- Tá bom, Harry. – O cortou raivosamente. – Cadê meu caderno, hein?

Harry deu de ombros, enquanto a morena bufava e batia os livros em cima da mesa à procura de sua pena.

Harry tentava se manter o mais imparcial possível. Quando o assunto era Rony e Hermione o melhor a se fazer era sempre se manter neutro, observou de rabo de olho a amiga. Ia ficar na dela, mas pôde ver as lágrimas quase rolarem pelo rosto da amiga e sentiu pena. Aqueles dois cabeças- duras, não sairiam do lugar sem uma forcinha.

- Tá bom, Hermione. Eu te ajudo com o Rony. – Hermione o olhou com aquela cara de "não-sei-do-que-você-está-falando". Mas com o olhar cético do garoto, achou melhor admitir logo de uma vez.

- Ok. O que nós vamos fazer? – Perguntou, ligeiramente vermelha.

- Eu tenho um plano!

Hermione sorriu de orelha a orelha e abraçou o amigo. Harry sentiu o ar faltar aos pulmões, essa garota tinha força.

Os dois amigos andavam em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória e conversavam sobre a idéia de como "trazer Ron para a luz" – plano batizado por Hermione. A morena falava pelos cotovelos e Harry apenas concordava com a cabeça. Sua mente estava longe, estava exatamente numa certa ruiva que acenava para ele discretamente ao lado de Luna e Colin.

Com muito custo, Harry conseguiu se livrar de Hermione e seguiu para as salas do quinto andar – lugar que andava visitando esses meses com muita freqüência. Passou distraído por uma porta estreita – provavelmente um armário de vassouras – e, antes que pudesse seguir por seu caminho, uma mão o puxou pela manga da capa, arrastando-o para dentro da sala.

Era um lugar apertado e escuro – Harry constatou que realmente era um armário de vassouras – piscou várias vezes ao sentir um corpo feminino se encostar ao seu. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha ao senti-la lhe beijar o pescoço.

Sobressaltou-se, estava escuro e não tinha certeza se realmente era _ela_ que estava ali com ele.

- É você... – Sua voz saiu rouca e cheia de desejo. -... Ginny?

A garota riu com a pergunta.

- Claro, né, Harry! – O abraçou pela cintura e, mesmo que estivesse escuro, Harry pôde sentir que ela o olhava. – Achou que fosse outra pessoa? Anda sendo muito agarrado em armários de vassouras, Sr. Potter?

Agora foi sua vez de rir. E antes que ela voltasse a exigir qualquer resposta, a prensou contra a parede e lhe beijou apaixonadamente.

Desde o começo do ano letivo, os dois se encontravam às escondidas. Ninguém sabia do namoro dos dois, não que Harry ou Gina quisessem fingir que nada estava rolando entre os dois, mas era extremamente perigoso se Voldemort descobrisse sobre os dois.

E sob essa justificativa, os dois se encontravam sempre que podiam i_às escondidas_./i

xXxXxXxXx

**bUma semana depois.../b**

Harry e Gina estavam sentados juntos numa das poltronas da sala comunal da Grifinória, conversavam tranqüilamente sobre Quadribol; o quadro da mulher gorda abriu violentamente e pelo buraco surgiu uma Hermione completamente atordoada.

A garota parou instantaneamente ao ver um estranho casal aos beijos numa poltrona perto da lareira. Então era realmente verdade o que Romilda Vane fofocava com Parvati no banheiro feminino.

Ron e Lilá i_realmente/i _estavam namorando.

Seu rosto tomou uma expressão indecifrável e andou decidida ao encontro de Harry.

Parou em frente a Gina e Harry, que não a notaram. Hermione pigarreou e falou furiosa:

- Harry, posso falar contigo? Agora! – Hermione mantinha as mãos na cintura e batia o pé no chão ferozmente.

- Algum problema, Mione? – A morena não respondeu à Gina, olhava fixamente para o moreno. A ruiva achou a atitude da amiga estranha, mas não se meteu. Não fazia seu estilo falar daquela forma.

Sem responder a Gina ou esperar a resposta do moreno, a garota o agarrou pelo braço e o arrastou para um canto da sala.

- Harry! Não está dando certo! – Sibilou, desesperada. - Eu tentei de tudo e ele continua agarrado àquela... Àquela... – Respirou fundo, buscando uma palavra que não fosse um palavrão bem cabeludo. -... Garota.

- Hermione, calma! Nós vamos dar um jeito. O Rony vai se ligar. – Harry tentava acalmar a amiga, antes que ela tivesse uma estafa.

- Eu tô tentando, não brigo mais com ele, me ofereço para estudarmos juntos. Mas ele continua pendurado no pescoço dela! – Apontou para Lilá que sorria debilmente para Ron, que parecia contar algo engraçado.

- Hermione, confia em mim. – Segurou-a pelos ombros. Ok, a garota surtaria a qualquer instante. Tinha que fazer algo. – Só passou uma semana, Mione, seja paciente. Tudo vai dar certo. – Frisou, tentando acalmá-la.

-Não, não vai... – Disse, olhando tristemente para o ruivo que estava atracado com Lilá.

Voltou sua atenção ao moreno parado a sua frente e respirou fundo, buscando coragem.

Ok, o amigo a mataria – tinha certeza- mas precisava fazer algo a respeito. E sem pensar nas conseqüências segurou o rosto de seu melhor amigo e o beijou.

Um beijo totalmente desprovido de sentimentos, apenas o toque dos lábios.

Harry foi pego totalmente desprevenido, não pôde evitar a burrada cometida por sua amiga.

Mas agora era tarde, todos os alunos presentes começaram a gritar eufóricos e assoviar. Apenas duas pessoas permaneciam atônitas.

Momentos antes Rony tinha conseguido finalmente desgrudar os lábios de Lilá dos seus e pôde ver toda a ceninha do beijo de camarote. Lilá soltava risadinhas, enquanto Gina levantava-se muito séria.

- Hermione! – Falou, desesperado, conseguindo se soltar da morena. – Por que você fez isso? – Perguntou, totalmente vermelho e irado. – Não i_era esse/i_ o plano.

Hermione levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada consigo mesma.

- Me desculpe, Harry! Saiu de controle. – Os dois sussurravam.

Gina andou decidida até os dois.

- Como você pôde! Você não presta, _Granger_! – Fez questão de frisar o sobrenome da ex-amiga. Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto. – Vocês dois não prestam. Casal melhor, impossível.

- Gina, espera! Não é isso que você está pensando, eu juro! – Disse, Harry desesperado, tentando explicar o que tinha acontecido.

- Gina! Não... Eu... Eu... – Hermione tentava se retratar, mas o semblante duro e amargurado de sua amiga lhe deixou sem palavras.

-EU ODEIO VOCÊS! – Secou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. – "HERMIONE É SÓ UMA AMIGA. MELHOR AMIGA"?! – Gina repetia aos gritos a frase que Harry sempre lhe dizia quando eles brigavam por causa dos ciúmes da ruiva.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes. Hermione podia ser a garota mais inteligente da escola, mas quando o assunto era Ron Weasley, ficava mais burra que uma porta.

-Gina... – Hermione segurou-a pelo braço, sem contar com o que viria a seguir. Gina girou em seu eixo e lhe acertou um pesado e barulhento tapa na cara. As pessoas presentes arregalaram os olhos, nunca tinham visto a ruiva Weasley tão furiosa.

-Então era por isso que você queria que nosso namoro ficasse em segredo, né? – Não gritava mais; mantinha sua voz num tom gélido e amargurado.

A briga do triângulo amoroso se tornou um quadrado, pois logo a seguir Rony apareceu ao lado da irmã. Parou inexpressivo ao lado dela e Gina continuou:

- Queria ficar com as duas?

Lilá continuou sentada no sofá e Romilda sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Viu só, Romilda, o que eu te falei?! – Brindou a morena com um sorriso esplêndido. – Cola comigo e você vai se dar bem.

- Caramba, Lilá, não pensei que seria tão rápido e fácil!

- Eu conheço muito bem essa descabelada da Granger. Sempre foi louca de ciúmes pelo meu Ron.

- Matamos dois coelhos numa só cajadada. – Repetiu o provérbio que sua avó sempre lhe falava.

Lilá sorriu maldosamente para Romilda.

- Já fiz a minha parte, agora o resto é com você. – Sussurrou antes de virar o rosto para prestar atenção à briga.

- Será bem mais fácil tomar o Harry dessa descabelada do que da Weasley. – Murmurou para si. Seu peito explodia de felicidade.

Harry tentou se explicar, mas Rony o interrompera.

- Você é um porco, Potter! – disse Rony que tinha se juntado a discussão. Se dirigiu a Hermione: – Amiga da onça, isso sim.

Harry estava desesperado, não deixavam que ele se explicasse. Enquanto que Hermione não fazia outra coisa que chorar com a mão onde a pouco recebera um belo tapa.

- CALA A BOCA! ME DEIXA FA... – O moreno começou a se explicar, mas fora interrompido mais uma vez, por um soco bem dado de Rony no meio de seu nariz.

Harry cambaleou, segurava seu nariz, tentando, em vão, estancar o sangramento.

Rony pegou a mão da irmã que estava aos prantos e a levou para fora da sala comunal.

- Rony, espere por mim! – Gritou Lilá ao sair correndo pelo buraco do retrato atrás do namorado.

Harry puxou sua varinha e proferiu um simples feitiço que estancou todo o sangue de seu nariz e também limpou suas vestes. Olhou em volta e os grifinórios cochichavam e apontavam para os dois.

- O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO? – Gritou, furioso. Os alunos, assustados, voltaram aos seus afazeres, não deixando de olhar de canto de olho para ele e Hermione, é claro.

- Harry... Sinto... Sinto muitíssimo... – Hermione estava sentada em uma cadeira. Tentava se desculpar, entre soluços, mas não estava dando certo. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e voltou a chorar.

Harry respirou fundo tentando não matar a amiga; se ajoelhou frente à garota, tirou as mãos dela do rosto e forçou-a a olhá-lo.

-Hermione... – Engoliu a raiva que sentia da amiga. - Não chore.

-Harry, eu não sabia... Não sabia sobre vocês dois, sinto muito. – Sua voz estava embargada pelo choro.

Realmente ela não sabia, na verdade, ninguém sabia. Gina e ele estavam namorando escondidos, não porque Harry quisesse namorar outra garota, muito menos Hermione, mas sim porque tinha medo que os comensais e Voldemort se vingassem dele através da ruiva.

Fora um erro, sabia, mas agora não tinha volta. Gina estava muito magoada e furiosa, sabia que ela não o ouviria, muito menos o perdoaria.

Primeiro cuidaria de Hermione e quando sua namorada – sim, por que ele ainda considerava Gina como tal – estivesse mais calma, eles iriam conversar e resolver tudo.

E quando isso acontecesse gritaria para todos que eles estavam namorando. Que ela era i_sua,/i _sua e de mais ninguém. Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Eu também, Hermione. – Hermione desabou novamente. Jogou-se nos braços do amigo e se permitiu chorar novamente. Perdera seu grande amor, além de duas grandes amizades.

xXxXxXxXx

- Estou bem, sério, Ron. – Disse Gina pela milésima vez para o irmão mais velho. Gina caminhava a passos firmes pelos corredores. Ron e Lilá a seguiam. A ruiva já estava perdendo a paciência, queria paz e tranqüilidade para pensar. – Agora, por que vocês não vão dar uma volta? – Sugeriu.

- Delicada. – Ironizou. – Vamos, Lilá, deixa essa rabugenta aí. Vê se se cuida, qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, sabia que ele se referia a Harry.

Os dois seguiram pelo caminho oposto ao de Gina. A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sabia muito bem qual eram as intenções de Lilá ao puxar seu irmão para o quinto andar.

Caminhou decidida para os jardins, sentia que as lágrimas estavam chegando.

Lilá puxava Rony pela mão. O ruivo não estava muito seguro, não tinha muita, ou melhor, nenhuma experiência em ficar sozinho com uma garota. A loira abriu uma fresta da porta e verificou se a sala estava vazia.

- Você não vai entrar? – Sorriu, se encostando no batente da porta.

Rony a olhava receoso. Mas deu de ombros e entrou. Lilá soltou um sorriso, hoje definitivamente era seu dia.

- Então... – Puxou assunto. – O que você tem em mente?

Lilá sorriu sensualmente para o ruivo e nesse momento as lembranças de Hermione faziam parte de um passado muito distante. A loira andou até o namorado.

Beijou seus lábios calmamente. Quando se separaram, Rony continuou de olhos fechados e um sorriso bobo dançava em seus lábios. Ok, ela tinha feito os 90% e ele, se quisesse, teria que fazer os 10%.

- O que i_vocêi _tem em mente? – Sua voz quase se assemelhou a um miado.

Ok, ela fez de propósito – pensou o ruivo ao ver a namorada sentar-se na mesa de uma forma bastante sensual, mostrando um pedaço de sua coxa bronzeada. Pigarreou nervoso quando a loira o chamou com o dedo.

- Lilá... – Mas fora interrompido pela loira que o puxou pela gravata e lhe tascou um beijo. Rony sentiu o ar sair de seus pulmões.

Com o peso de seu corpo a fez deitar sobre a mesa e, sem pedir permissão, desabotoou botão por botão a blusa branca da namorada. Acariciou demoradamente a barriga dela que se contraia a cada toque. Os beijos estavam se tornando mais exigentes, Lilá resmungou quando Rony parou de lhe beijar.

- O quê...? – Perguntou, confusa. Será que ele não estava gostando?

- Não acha que estamos indo rápido demais? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

Lilá gargalhou. Aquele ruivo era muito fofo. Valera todo o esforço que fizera.

- Ron, não é como se eu fosse virgem. – Soltou, indiscreta, mordeu os lábios e Ron não pôde evitar se perder naquele gesto. – Você é?

- Bem... – Engasgou, suas orelhas ferviam. Lilá teve sua confirmação. Realmente Rony Weasley, o goleiro mais gato da escola era i_virgem./i _Teve vontade de gargalhar, Romilda morreria de inveja quando contasse que elazinha tinha "tirado a virtude" do ruivo.

- Não se preocupe, Ron, eu te ensino. – Desceu da mesa e empurrou-o para que ele sentasse sobre a mesa. – Só relaxa.

- Mas... – Engoliu em seco, Lilá subira em cima da mesa e sentara-se em sua cintura. – Eu não... Você trouxe proteção?

Desde os 11 anos ouvira de seu pai e dos irmãos mais velhos que nessas horas um homem sempre devia se prevenir e evitaria acidentes de percurso. E agora chegara a hora e ele não estava preparado. Afinal, nunca em sua vidinha imaginaria que Lilá Brown com 2 dias de namoro ira para a cama com ele.

Tudo bem que já ouvira Simas Finnigan se gabar quando ele namorava com Lilá, ano passado, mas... Ok, balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos. Uma loira linda e cheia de amor para dar estava sentada em seu colo e ele pensava em Simas?

- Eu sempre tomo a_ ipoção./i_ – Respondeu, simplesmente, ao empurrar levemente o ruivo para trás, o fazendo deitar na mesa e, sorrindo para, ele tirou a blusa antes desabotoada por Rony e a jogou no chão. Segundos depois seu sutiã foi parar junto à blusa.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e Rony nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz em toda sua vida. Granger que fizesse bom proveito do Potter. Sua mente voltou à sala ao ouvir um largo gemido da namorada.

E Lilá conseguira alcançar seu objetivo com louvor. Agora estavam ligados para sempre, tudo por causa de um impulso. E dessa vez Rony não escaparia.

xXxXxXxXx

Gina sabia que não agüentaria a pressão do todos os colegas de casa a olhando e pensando o quão coitadinha e burrinha ela era; e também ver a Granger e Potter juntos seria a última coisa que faria.

Resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins. Já estava no fim da tarde e muito alunos a essa hora já estavam voltando para dentro do castelo. Rezava para que Luna e Colin estivessem por ali. Precisava, desesperadamente, conversar com eles antes que desabasse.

Não precisou procurar muito, avistou seus dois melhores amigos perto do lago em frente a arvore, o local favorito dos três. Correu para os amigos que catavam suas coisas no intuito de entrarem no castelo.

- Ih, olha a Gin. – Apontou Luna para a ruiva que corria para perto deles.

Colin franziu o cenho, era lágrima aquilo brilhando nos olhos da amiga?

- Gin, o que...? – Antes que pudesse concluir a pergunta Gina se atirou em seus braços e o abraçou fortemente. Suas lágrimas escorriam.

- Gin... – Suspirou Luna ao abraçar os dois. Sabia que tinha algo a ver com Harry Potter, o monstro de olhos verdes destruidor de corações.

- O Har... ry... – Soluçou, desesperada. Colin a abraçou com mais força e trocou um olhar preocupado com Luna.

Durante mais de meia hora os três permaneceram ali. Gina contara todo o seu drama, desde o dia em que começara a se encontrar com Harry escondida ao fatídico beijo entre ele e Hermione.

-Gina... – Chamou receoso o loiro. – Você tem certeza de que viu o i_nosso/i_ Harry e a Hermione se beijando? Tipo, beijo, beijo?

-Claro que sim. – Bufou. – Eu estava lá. – Exclamou na defensiva.

-Não acredito que ele tenha feito algo tão baixo, Gin. – Acariciou os cabelos da ruiva deitada em seu colo. – O Harry não faz esse gênero.

- Você tá defendendo o Potter porque você é fã dele! – Exclamou Luna, em defesa da amiga.

- Não é isso! – os dois loiros começaram a discutir sobre quem tinha razão.

- O Potter pode não aparentar fazer o gênero, Col, mas ele fez. – A voz da ruiva saiu fraca e ela não conseguiu se controlar e voltou a chorar. – Eu o amava...

Colin se segurou para não se derramar em lágrimas também. Já Luna chorava arrasada, odiava ver pessoas chorando. Engatinhou até Gina e se deitou ao lado dela – e nas pernas de Colin – e a abraçou.

- Está escurecendo... – O loiro constatou o obvio. – Vamos entrar. – Mandou mais que sugeriu.

Luna concordou com a cabeça e se levantou, recolhendo sua mochila. E Colin fez o mesmo.

- Você não vem? – Questionou Luna.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente e Colin a olhou incrédulo.

- Como assim, não? – Jogou a mochila no ombro. – Você não pode ficar aqui sozinha.

- A essa hora ninguém vem pra cá. – Deitou na grama com os braços atrás da cabeça. – vão vocês... Preciso pensar. Ficarei bem.

Colin tentou argumentar, mas Luna o fez calar a boca. Colin e Luna seguiram nada felizes por deixar a ruiva sozinha no jardim, mas fazer o quê se ela queria ficar sozinha?

Até podiam entendê-la.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali deitada, se lamentando. Talvez até pudesse estar dormindo, mas sabia que não estava, pois sentiu alguém, burro o bastante para não vê-la ali deitada, tropeçar em seu corpo.

- Mas que merda...? – Exclamaram em uníssono.

Gina percebeu que era um homem pela voz grossa. Já estava de noite e nem tinha percebido. A escuridão não deixou distinguir quem era o idiota que tinha tropeçado nela.

- Não tinha outro lugar para deitar, não, garota?

Alcançou a varinha, num impulso, para murmurar um _"lumus"_ e iluminar a cara do otário, mas não foi necessário, pois reconheceu aquela voz. Grossa, arrastada e sarcástica.

_Malfoy. _

_-_ E você não tem ninguém pra encher o saco, não, Malfoy? – Resmungou, arrumando o uniforme.

- Weasley? – Arriscou ao acender a varinha e viu o emblema da Grifinória e os cabelos ruivos. – Cuidado com a boca. – Brincou com o distintivo de monitor-chefe, numa ameaça silenciosa à garota.

Gina não se intimidou.

- Por que você não cai fora? – Cruzou os braços.

- Por quê? A namoradinha do Potter, que, aliás, acabou de ser chifrada pela amiga sangue- ruim, quer ficar sozinha? – Provocou.

Mas que merda, fofoca naquela escola corria solta. Bufou furiosa.

- Se você não se importa? – Se levantou e ergueu o queixo com o orgulho ferido. Potter iria lhe pagar por toda a humilhação que estava passando.

Ele ergue-se também a encarando indecifravelmente. Gina desviou o olhar, sentia que choraria a qualquer momento, por que ele fora justamente tocar naquela ferida?

Ah sim... i_Por que ele era praticamente um comensal!/i_ Seus olhos brilharam por causa das lágrimas e Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Ela nunca desviara um olhar do dele, sempre o encarava a altura. Ficou curioso a respeito, resolveu investigar e ver o que arrancava da ruiva gostosinha.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou num sussurro. Se alguém os visse seria um homem morto.

A garota soluçou em resposta. Sem esperar, a ruiva o abraçou pela cintura, Draco arregalou os olhos, mas não teve coragem de afastá-la.

Olhou em volta, não havia uma viva alma por perto e, como estava escuro, deu de ombros, ninguém os reconheceria mesmo, e a reconfortou com um abraço.

- _Nox. _– Murmurou, apagando a varinha.

Gina quis se bater, onde estava com a cabeça para abraçar o garoto. Sonserino, quase comensal e pior ainda um Malfoy!

Mas agora a merda já estava feita e ele não estava aparentando estar desconfortável com a situação.

Aquele abraço era como ele sempre lhe dava em suas fantasias mais íntimas, claro que nelas eles estavam nus e a coisa era bem mais i_interessante_./i Mas, no momento, assim já bastava.

- Nossa, Weasley, você vai secar. – Disse, querendo aliviar um pouco a tensão da situação. Só podia estar louco. Aliviar a tensão? Impossível, com ela colada em seu corpo daquele jeito. – O que aconteceu?

Gina saiu de seu transe e tentou falar. – Ha... Harry e... Hermi... Hermione... – Voltou a chorar silenciosamente. – Estão juntos...

Sorriu maldosamente, mas Gina não percebeu. Gargalhava por dentro, aquela situação era perfeita para fazer sua última maldade do dia.

- Hum, entendo... Então i_agora/i_ – Fez questão de frisar a palavra. - o Potter e a sangue- ruim resolveram se agarrar publicamente pelo castelo, é?

- Como... Como assim, "agora"? – Levantou o rosto e o olhou sem entender nada.

- Bem... Sem querer meter mais lenha na fogueira, mas... – Apertou mais os braços ao redor da cintura dela, queria aproveitar o máximo do abraço e continuou. -... Eles já vinham se agarrando pelo castelo há algum tempo. – E acrescentou malignamente. - Eu mesmo vi com meus próprios olhos.

- O quê? – Se soltou do abraço de Draco, que protestou mentalmente. – Aquele desgraçado estava me pondo chifres todo esse tempo? E todo mundo sabia, menos a idiota aqui!

Draco sorriu discretamente, adorava queimar o filme do Potter e da sangue- ruim. Ainda mais se fosse para detoná-lo para a ruivinha.

Seus olhos brilharam de satisfação ao senti-la novamente lhe abraçar com força. Pôde sentir as lágrimas dela lhe molharem as vestes impecáveis, mas não ligou.

Sabia que era errado mentir, ainda mais para ela, mas i_quem se importava_?/i Talvez Gina ligasse, mas ele não ligava nem um pouco. Se com essa mentirazinha alcançasse seus objetivos...

O Potter é que tinha se detonado e ele deu apenas um empurrãozinho de nada. Sorriu ainda mais.

Desde o ano passado que não podia chegar perto dela, ou ouvir seu nome, ou até mesmo ver os longos cabelos flamejantes que seu corpo entrava em ebulição. Sentia uma louca atração, muito louca mesmo para seu gosto, pela ruiva. E não deixaria mesmo passar essa oportunidade de dar uns amassos nela e finalmente tirá-la de sua cabeça loira e sedosa.

Apertou ainda mais o abraço, aproveitando o momento; sentiu a ruiva descansar a cabeça em seu peito forte e malhado.

Sentiu suas pernas formigarem, estava há muito tempo em pé, pensou por segundos e a única saída para que não se soltasse dela era puxá-la junto a ele pra que se sentassem.

A garota se acomodou entre os braços dele; naquele momento não fazia a menor importância estar sentada entre as pernas de Draco Malfoy, muito menos que ele lhe abraçasse tão intimamente.

O que realmente importava era que ela estava tendo alguns minutos de paz. Pôde respirar calmamente. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali parado com ela em seus braços.

- Zabini morreria se me visse assim. – Sussurrou maldosamente para si.

Draco a sentiu se ajeitar melhor em seus braços fortes e podia jurar que ouviu um ronco. Será que ela estava dormindo?

-Weasley? – Soprou no ouvido dela. Ela se encolheu, parecia ter sentido cócegas, se aconchegou ainda mais em seus braços com um pequeno sorriso. – Não acredito... – Disse em voz baixa para não acordá-la. – Sou tão entediante assim?

Fez uma manobra para se ajoelhar sem acordá-la. Colocou suavemente as mãos dela em volta de seu pescoço e se curvou para frente, pegando-a no colo.

Parou um instante se perguntando por que não a deixava ali e caia fora.

Sua mente lhe respondeu grosseiramente, que se ele fizesse isso, jogaria por água abaixo todas as chances que viria a ter de levá-la para a cama.

Ok, mas então o que faria com ela?

Seria muito arriscado levá-la para a torre da Grifinória, sem contar que se o irmão esquentadinho dela os visse estava ferrado. Mas também não podia deixá-la lá, jogada na grama.

Travava uma luta interna.

Ok, inferno! Que todos se danem. Balançou os ombros e rumou para as masmorras com ela nos braços.

Rumou silenciosamente e bastante cauteloso para seu quarto. Como todos os monitores-chefes ele usufruía das mordomias do cargo, possuía um quarto só para si. Parou frente a uma estátua sinistra de um homem empunhando uma espada.

- Orgulho. – Murmurou para a estátua que pulou para o lado dando passagem. Draco depositou a ruiva cuidadosamente em sua cama _king size_.

A olhou se aninhar em sua cama fofa; ficou parado alguns minutos sem saber o que fazer. Estava realmente pirado. Primeiro: abraçou e consolou a Weasley chorona; segundo: a carregou em seus braços até seu quarto e a deixou dormir em i_sua/i_ cama; e terceiro: estava cogitando a idéia de deitar ou não ao lado daquele anjo rubro.

- Só posso estar louco! –Se lamentou, tirando os sapatos e se ajeitando na poltrona macia e verde musgo que tinha frente à lareira de seu quarto.

**bAlgumas horas depois, ao amanhecer.../b**

Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, tinha dormido como um anjo, mas aquela cama estava tão convidativa para dormir mais um pouco que mantinha os olhos fechados.

Puxou o edredom até a cabeça, se esquentando.

_iMuito fofinha.i_

Abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes, sua cama não era tão macia assim; e muito menos lembrava de ter ido para seu dormitório, a última coisa que lembrava era de ter abraçado o Malfoy enquanto chorava desesperadamente, mas não deixou de notar que ele também retribuiu o abraço._ iMalfoy era bem gostosinho de abraçar, de qualquer forma. /i_Soltou um sorriso involuntário.

_iMalfoy./i _Pensou desesperada na possibilidade de estar deitada com ele e sentou na cama subitamente.

Olhou a sua volta, não conhecia aquele lugar. Onde estava? Na sua frente percebeu que alguém dormia de costas para ela numa poltrona. Percebeu ser um homem, já que este tinha cabelos loiros e curtos.

_iLoiro?/i _Levou a mão à boca prendendo o grito. Estava no quarto de Draco Malfoy. i_Oh, Deus, oh, Deus. Respire, um, dois, três, não se esqueça de respirar._ /i

A garota escorregou para a ponta da cama cuidadosamente, não queria despertar o sonserino. Procurou com os olhos seus sapatos, encontrou-os jogados no canto do quarto, escorregou para o chão e foi engatinhando tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho.

Parou instantaneamente ao ver o loiro se mexer e ficar de frente para ela. Prendeu a respiração esperando qualquer movimento, mas o loiro continuava a dormir tranqüilamente, apenas mantinha um sorriso em seus lábios.

Gina ficou hipnotizada pelo pequeno sorriso, nunca o vira sorrir, sempre o viu de cara fechada, mas, sorrindo ou sério, ele era lindo, isso tinha que admitir. Suspirou sorridente; balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos e agarrou seus sapatos. Se preparou para engatinhar até o outro lado do quarto para pegar sua capa.

- Bom dia, Weasley. – Disse o loiro, se espreguiçando, fazendo a ruiva pular de susto. A ruiva o olhava espantada e com a mão no coração.

- Ma... Malfoy... – Disse num sussurro. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas. i_Que garota estranha./i_

- _Weasley. _

-Malfoy, perdão! Eu não tive a intenção! Eu juro. – Quando ficava nervosa desatava a falar. Draco achou uma graça. – Perdão... Perdão. – Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas foi calado por Gina. – Não precisa dizer nada, eu já estou indo.

E sem deixar que o loiro falasse, a garota abraçou com mais força os sapatos e correu para a saída do quarto. Parou abruptamente, voltou sem graça e pegou sua capa que estava jogada ao lado da cama.

Colocou-a debaixo do braço e correu para fora do quarto.

Draco olhava espantado para a saída, a estátua voltou ao seu lugar vedando a entrada dos aposentos. Franziu a testa e deu de ombros.

A falta de comida deve ter afetado o cérebro dela. Rumou tranqüilamente para o banheiro, jogando pelo chão seu uniforme amassado. Precisava de um banho gelado, urgente.

Gina corria rapidamente rumo a sua torre, rezou para que seu irmão ainda estivesse dormindo. Entrou sorrateira pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda. Suspirou aliviada, parecia que todos ainda dormiam.

Estava no segundo degrau da escada quando uma voz familiar lhe fez brecar.

- Onde a senhorita passou a noite, posso saber? – Perguntou furiosamente seu irmão. Gina virou o rosto para encarar um Rony totalmente vermelho de braços cruzados, a olhando de forma questionadora.

- Querido irmão! – Exclamou com seu melhor sorriso inocente. - No dormitório feminino da corvinal, com minha amiga Luna. – Disse, séria.

_iEssa foi rápida/i, _se espantou com sua rapidez. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com ter passado a noite na cama de Draco Malfoy. Teve vontade de soltar um gritinho.

Aquela resposta foi a única coisa que lhe ocorreu no momento. Seu coração batia desesperado.

- Passamos a noite conversando. – Acrescentou, convincente.

Rony franziu o cenho e espremeu os olhos, não estava acreditando muito, não. Gina se encontrava descabelada, com a capa e seus sapatos nas mãos. Definitivamente não engoliria aquela desculpa esfarrapada.

- Fiquei horas te esperando... Dormi nesse sofá duro e estou com uma maldita dor no pescoço, e você me vem com essa desculpa esfarrapada? – Sua orelha já estava em um tom escalarte.

Inferno, que cara chato. Afinal, ela não pedira que ele ficasse bancando a sentinela, pediu?

- Desculpa esfarrapada? – Usou seu melhor tom ofendido. - Se não acredita, vai lá e pergunta para ela! – Disse, girando em seu eixo e voltando a subir as escadas. Entrou no dormitório feminino do 5° ano e se jogou em sua cama.

Pensou na noite passada, o abraço de Draco era tão reconfortante que acabara pegando no sono. E, para sua surpresa, acordou no outro dia deitada na cama dele. Enquanto que ele se arranjava em uma poltrona pequena.

_iUm verdadeiro cavalheiro, isso sim/i, _sorriu, levando a mão ao pescoço, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa ou ansiosa. Brincava com sua corrente de estimação para se acalmar.

Percorreu a mão pelo pescoço e nem sinal de seu cordão. Não podia tê-lo perdido. Não mesmo. Teria um colapso nervoso.

_iOh, não... /i_Gui a mataria se ela perdesse aquele cordão que fora presente do irmão mais velho quando ela fora aceita em Hogwarts.

xXxXxXxXx

Draco saiu de seu banho enrolado em uma toalha felpuda. Foi em seu armário e pegou um uniforme limpo; jogou-o em cima da cama.

Um brilho diferente lhe chamou a atenção.

Draco se inclinou em cima da cama e embaixo dos travesseiros estava uma corrente de ouro com um pingente em forma de coração, bem delicado. Definitivamente não era sua.

Sorriu satisfeito. A garota Weasley havia esquecido sua corrente em sua cama.

- Agora tenho a desculpa perfeita para encontrá-la, _chéri._ – Abriu a gaveta de seu criado-mudo e guardou o cordão lá dentro.

Arrumou-se impecavelmente, como sempre, e foi tomar seu café da manhã. Se desse sorte, a veria antes do almoço.

***Continua...***

_**b N/B:/b **_*****Soam as sirenes e Carol se prepara para a missão inesperada* O que essa garota está fazendo aqui, vocês devem estar se perguntando. Que grudenta! Calma, só estou fazendo um favorzinho para a Oráculo. Depois tudo vai voltar ao normal. Agora, falando da fic, bem que a Oráculo tinha me dito que era rápida e gostosa de ler. E esse loiro, hein? Eu sou muito mais a favor de um moreno alto e tal, mas bem que um loiro sarado também viria a calhar, hein? Gina que o diga! A coitada da ruiva não sabe se bate ou se tasca um beijo na doninha... Eu acho que ela não vai resistir e... Vai mandar a sanidade às favas e ficar com o Draco! Bom, chega de divagações. Comentem muito porque assim a Oráculo escreve e posta rapidinho e mata a nossa curiosidade. Beijos. *Fui!*

_**b N.A: /b **_Oies galerinha do meu coração (isso se alguém ler esse trem ¬¬'). Sim! Cá estou eu em mais uma fic. Mas dessa vez tenho certeza absoluta que vou terminá-la! Até pq já tem 5 capítulos prontos, só falta digitá-los... mas enfim, deixem seus comentários, belê?! Aaaah sim, um grande beijo e um brigadão pra Carolzinha Lee pela betagem!!!!


	2. Não te reconheço mais

**Música:** _Michael Jackson – The way you make me feel_ (NÃO DEIXEM DE OUVIR ESSA MÚSICA, É MUITO BOA!)

Capitulo 2 – Não te reconheço mais.

'_Assim como o bater das asas de uma borboleta pode provocar tempestades a milhares de quilômetros de distância; qualquer lágrima derramada por um ser humano, ainda que ele viva do outro lado do planeta, acaba afetando todos nós, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eis a importância de ser solidário, ainda mais com aqueles que estão longe de nós. Por que afinal de contas, todas as pessoas estão ligadas entre si, todos somos irmãos'_

A mais de uma semana que a vida de Harry e Hermione estava um verdadeiro inferno. Estavam sendo ignorados e recebiam olhares feios da maior parte dos grifinórios e outros alunos de Hogwarts que achavam uma baita sacanagem o que os dois fizeram.

E deixavam claro que estavam do lado dos irmãos Weasley; sem nem ao menos se darem ao trabalho de tentar descobrir se os dois estavam juntos mesmo ou se tudo não tinha passado de um engano.

Mas não, já os tinham julgado e condenado. E Harry já estava cansado de tentar provar a todos que ele definitivamente não gostava de Hermione de uma forma romântica.

Mas Harry e Hermione não ligavam para os outros alunos, só queriam ter uma conversa com Rony e Gina e tentar explicar tudo, que não passou apenas de um acidente, que os dois não estavam juntos. Mas os irmãos não davam qualquer brecha para que se aproximassem.

Era doloroso demais perder duas amizades e ao mesmo tempo dois amores. Era assim que os dois amigos se sentiam em relação aos irmãos Weasley.

Harry preferia mil vezes lutar com Voldemort a olhar para Rony e Gina e ver em seus olhares de rancor e mágoa.

Hermione queria morrer, não agüentava toda aquela indiferença e desprezo. Preferia ser xingada pelos dois, mas não ignorada, por que ser ignorada é a pior coisa do mundo.

Naquele dia Harry tomou coragem e foi falar com Gina. Explicaria que não tinha passado de um mal entendido, que ele não gostava de Hermione, gosta e muito dela, da ruiva. Ela poderia gritar, espernear, lhe azarar, mas daquele dia não passava. Estava ficando insuportável viver sem ela.

Ambos estavam em seu tempo livre; soube por Colin que ela estava nos jardins. Rumou esperançoso, dessa vez consertaria tudo. Não demorou a encontrá-la com seus cabelos mais flamejantes que antes, sentada perto de uma árvore desenhando em seu caderno, como sempre fazia. Harry não pode evitar admirá-la; a achou linda, estava com tanta saudade.

Ficou parado longe, mas perto o bastante para ver Draco Malfoy se aproximar de sua ruiva, como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote. Pegou sua varinha e se preparou para lançar o pior feitiço que conhecia.

Gina estava quase tendo um enfarte, por causa de seu cordão. Desde que dera falta dele que tinha vontade de correr atrás de Draco Malfoy e perguntar se ele tinha encontrado seu cordão. Porém não podia simplesmente entrar no salão principal, parar frente à mesa sonserina e perguntar:_ Aê Malfoy, perdi meu cordão. Por acaso não o esqueci no seu quarto naquele dia que dormi lá?_

Não, seria muita cara de pau de sua parte. Tirando o fato que o sonserino gargalharia na sua cara, seu irmão a mataria dolorosamente. Bufou irritada, o que faria?

- Olha só o que temos aqui... – disse uma voz arrastada atrás da ruiva.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – disse colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha sem ao menos olhar para trás. Conhecia perfeitamente aquela voz cheia de malícia.

- Nada demais. Estava te observando e me perguntei onde estará seu namoradinho de testa rachada? – deu a volta na garota e ficou de frente para ela.

- Não sabia que os Malfoy observavam os Weasley. – disse calmamente sem tirar os olhos de seu caderno. _Ele não vai me tirar do sério hoje._ Repetia para si mesma, como um mantra.

- Ah, lembrei. – disse batendo de leve na testa, e continuou ignorando a resposta ácida da ruiva. – ele deve estar dando uns malhos na sangue-ruim em alguma sala abandonada.

Draco começou a rir de seu próprio comentário. Achava-se tão engraçado que chegava a doer.

Gina parou de desenhar instantaneamente, colocou o lápis e caderno de lado. Levantou a cabeça e seus cabelos se tornaram mais rubros com os raios de sol. Draco achou a cena encantadora. A ruiva se levantou, ficando cara a cara com o sonserino.

- Você tá querendo uma porrada, é? – perguntou pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Só se a agressora for você! – Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas em descrença e Draco ficou levemente pálido. Que comentário infeliz era aquele? Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça.

- Você é tão seqüelado! - tomou fôlego para responder a altura, mas fora interrompida pela curiosidade. - o que você está fazendo? – observou Draco procurar algo dentro do bolso interno de sua capa. Tirou algo de lá e levantou a mão frente ao rosto da ruiva, deixando deslizar pela mão semi-aberta uma corrente dourada.

A ruiva levou a mão à boca, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, de felicidade é claro.

Ele tinha encontrado seu bem mais precioso. Draco soltou um sorriso de canto, ela ficava linda sem palavras.

- Te fazendo um favor. Sua correntinha! – Gina não disse nada, abriu um sorrisão e pulou nos braços do loiro. Cobriu o rosto dele de beijinhos. Draco ficou um pouco envergonhado com a situação, mas não tinha ninguém por perto. Não que ele soubesse.

Gina não ligou mesmo para o fato de estar pendurada no pescoço do inimigo número 1 de seu irmão, não mesmo, afinal ele não era _seu _inimigo.

Sabia perfeitamente bem que todo aquele cavalheirismo de Malfoy estava transbordando segundas intenções, não era burra, mas ela podia perfeitamente bem jogar aquele jogo.

Afinal, o loiro poderia ajudá-la a esquecer Harry de uma forma divertida e seguir em frente. Uma nova vida, não muito certinha, tinha que concordar – pois as coisas que ela tinha em mente arrepiariam até os cabelos ridiculamente lisos e pretos de Pansy Parkinson – mas ela não ligava e Draco Malfoy com certeza também não ligaria; já que as intenções dele eram naquele momento, as mesmas que a dela.

Um moreno de cabelos revoltosos e olhos verdes os observava escandalizado. _O que ela pensa que estava fazendo?_

Gina era sua namorada, não admitiria tal traição, não mesmo. Aquele abraço não ficaria barato, mataria Malfoy com requintes de crueldade, ah se mataria! Apertou ainda mais sua varinha, quase quebrando-a, e partiu decidido ao encontro dos dois.

- Ele está te incomodando, Gi? – Gina fechou os olhos e bufou. Aquela voz era a única que não queria ouvir no momento. Odiava quando se metiam em sua vida, principalmente quando era _ele_ o intrometido.

Draco também bufou, não queria admitir, mas estava adorando a sessão de agradecimento. Os beijos estavam lhe proporcionando uma sensação gostosa nunca antes provada. Parecia que algo voava por seu estômago. E o Potter imbecil estava atrapalhando tudo.

_Harry, o grande salvador, _pensou a ruiva com amargura.

- Não, muito pelo contrário. Você é que está nos incomodando, _Potter_. – respondeu se pondo ao lado do loiro, que estranhou a atitude da garota, mas logo em seguida deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Gina, o que... – Harry estava sem ação.

- Não ouviu Potter? Nós estamos ocupados no momento. Volte depois. – Draco não poderia perder a oportunidade de chatear o menino que sobreviveu por nada neste mundo. – Xô!

O sonserino passou a mão em volta da cintura da ruiva e sem que ela nem Harry esperassem, ele a beijou. Se era para irritar o Potter, faria o trabalho direito.

- GINA! – Harry gritou e instintivamente a puxou pelo braço, separando-os bruscamente.

Na hora a ruiva puxou o braço e lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo.

- Se eu fosse você iria atrás da _sangue-ruim_. – apoiou o braço no ombro do loiro. - Não ouviu o _Draco_? – frisou bastante o primeiro nome do sonserino. - Cai fora, _Potter_.

Gina girou no calcanhar ficando de frente para o loiro e o pegando de surpresa voltou a beijá-lo. Não fechou os olhos para observar Harry, muito menos abriu a boca para Draco que pedia passagem com a ponta da língua.

Viu Harry se afastar o bastante; o moreno andava rapidamente de cabeça baixa para a entrada do castelo. Parecia miseravelmente arrasado. Mas ela não ligou para esse fato, afinal ela era a vítima de toda essa história.

Quebrou o beijo. Draco permaneceu de olhos fechados, enquanto que Gina recolhia seus pertences espalhados pelo chão. Guardou seguramente sua corrente na mochila.

- Desculpa Malfoy. – disse sem olhá-lo. – e obrigada por ter encontrado meu cordão.

Draco foi tirado de seus devaneios e olhou sério para a garota. Em toda sua vida nunca ficara sem palavras. Não conseguia pensar em nada, numa gracinha qualquer, nem mesmo num insulto de arrepiar os cabelos. Nada.

- Vai lá! Me xinga. – largou as mãos ao lado do corpo esperando pela pior azaração de sua vida. - pode me xingar a vontade! Eu mereço!

- O quê? – aquela garota era mais doida do que pensava. Primeiro o beijava sem pedir permissão, tudo bem que ele fizera o mesmo antes, e agora estava dando permissão para que ele a xingasse. Definitivamente, além de pobres os Weasley eram doidos de pedra.

- Pelo beijo, Malfoy. – repetiu. Ele era burro ou o quê?

Teve que admitir que gostava mais quando ela o chamou de Draco, em vez de Malfoy.

- Disponha. Faço qualquer coisa para infernizar o Potter. – disse deixando escapar um sorriso malicioso. Gina revirou os olhos. _Garotos são todos iguais._

- Ok. Então da próxima vez eu te aviso antes. – disse sorrindo para o loiro. Jogou sua mochila nas costas e saiu andando calmamente.

- Da próxima vez Weasley? – disse um pouco mais alto para que ela pudesse ouvir.

Gina gargalhou com a pergunta. Apesar de tudo ele não era tão mau assim.

Draco quis de chutar. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela.

- 'Da próxima vez, Weasley'? – murmurava para si – você é um seqüelado Draco Lúcio Malfoy.

Pôs para trás uma mecha sedosa de seu cabelo e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e saiu andando tranquilamente. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

xXxXxXxXx

_**No dia seguinte, no salão principal.**_

Hermione brincava com seus ovos mexidos, enquanto Harry olhava hipnoticamente para seu copo de suco. Estavam a uma pequena distância de Rony e Lilá, que a cada dia estavam mais grudados. A morena fechou a cara para Lilá que beijava displicentemente o pescoço de _seu_ ruivo na frente de todos.

_Que pouca vergonha_ – pensou espetando com toda sua força o garfo em seu prato.

Tinha certeza que Brown fazia de propósito. Mas não, ela não deixaria barato. Sem mais nem menos começou a fazer carinho no braço de Harry. O moreno saiu do transe.

- O que você está fazendo? – sussurrou para a amiga.

- Sorria. – disse Hermione entre os dentes.

- O quê? – perguntou sem entender. Segurou um xingamento a garganta. Hermione tinha lhe beliscando, querendo chamar sua atenção.

- O Rony está olhando. Faz parte do plano b, lembra? Hahaha. – a garota parecia estranhamente feliz. Bem, pelo menos esse era o plano.

O plano b que a garota se referia era que agora Harry e ela, para todos os efeitos, estavam loucamente apaixonados. Para Harry esse plano b estava mais para plano b de burrice. E tentou de todas as maneiras fazer a garota desistir da idéia, mas ela estava obcecada. E não daria o braço a torcer.

Rony quase se engasgou com o pedaço de torrada que comia. Era uma total safadeza o que estava vendo; aquela troca de carinhos entre seus dois ex-melhores amigos era de embrulhar o estômago.

_Que pouca vergonha. Mas isso não vai ficar assim_. – pensou o ruivo se virando para Lilá.

- Hei Lilá, preciso te dizer uma coisa. – Rony chamou a atenção da "namorada" que naquele momento fofocava excitadíssima com sua amiga Parvati sobre o novo casal da escola.

- Diz amorzinho fofo! – disse com uma voz melosa apertando as bochechas do ruivo. Que estranhamente não corou. Parvati sorriu solidária a Rony. Sua amiga apaixonada era de dar dó.

- Namora comigo. – o pedido saiu mais como uma ordem, mas lilá não ligou. Seu sonho estava virando realidade. Ser a namorada do goleiro titular mais fofo da grifinória.

Olhou para sua amiga e as duas deram um gritinho de felicidade.

- SIIIM! – gritou ainda mais e se atirou nos braços do ruivo, chamando a atenção dos alunos presentes. A garota agarrou o pescoço do namorado agora oficial e sentou em seu colo lhe beijando apaixonadamente. O cérebro do ruivo parou, e de forma automática desceu a mão para a perna da loira. Nesse momento passava entre as mesas a professora Minerva.

- Arhm arhm...- pigarreou fazendo Lilá desgrudar dos lábios de Rony. – está faltando espaço no banco, senhorita Brown? – seu tom era bastante severo.

- Desculpe Professora. – desceu do colo do namorado que estava bastante envergonhado. – isso não voltará a acontecer.

- Acho bom mesmo. – a professora continuou seu caminho. _Jovens! Cada dia mais fogosos e desavergonhados_ – pensou severamente.

Lilá juntou a cabeça à de Parvati e começaram a fofocar e Ron muito sem graça entrou na conversa de Simas e Dino.

Hermione apertou fortemente a mão de Harry, que teve a impressão de que seus ossos partiriam ao meio. A morena abaixou a cabeça, mas Harry não deixou de notar que grossas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Eu disse que não daria certo, Hermione. – Harry quebrou o silencio entre os dois.

- E você e a Gina? – pigarreou afastando o choro e perguntou mudando de assunto e enxugando discretamente as lágrimas. – deu sorte?

- Não. Ontem quando fui falar com ela a encontrei aos beijos com Malfoy. – suspirou triste.

- Malfoy? – Hermione arregalou os olhos. – impossível, eles se odeiam!

Se não tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos também acharia impossível, mas vira os dois no maior beijo. Teve vontade de apertar o pescoço de Malfoy assim como fazia com o copo em sua mão.

- Parece que ela prefere ficar com um inimigo do que me ouvir. – os dois conversavam aos sussurros. Não que alguém pudesse escutá-los já que todos os grifinórios presentes se mantinham afastados deles.

- Ah Harry. Sinto muito. É tudo culpa minha. Se eu tivesse contado a verdade pro Rony nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, as grossas lágrimas voltaram a brotar de seu olhos castanhos.

- Devia mesmo. – disse olhando para uma certa ruiva que tinha acabado de entrar no salão.

- Você não está ajudando. – disse entre soluços.

- Desculpe. – disse esfregando amigavelmente as costas da morena.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar mortal e virou de costas para o casal e deu um sorriso forçado para Lilá que estava lhe contando a novidade e que agora lhe chamava de cunhada pra cá, cunhada pra lá. Completamente tediante...

- Precisamos de um plano 'c' , Harry. – disse depois de se controlar e parar de chorar. Estava totalmente revigorada.

- Ah não. De novo não. – Harry deixou sua cabeça cair sobre seus braços, por cima da mesa.

- Não seja bobo. Dessa vez tudo vai ser diferente. – o sorriso de Hermione era enorme.

xXxXxXxXx

**Dois meses depois...**

Naquele final de semana seria a visita a Hogsmeade e seria nessa visita que Hermione poria seu plano em prática.

Durante esses meses Gina não encontrou mais com Draco – as aulas estavam começando a exigirem cada vez mais deles - e para sua felicidade nem Harry a procurara mais. Rony e Lilá estavam sempre grudados, o que lhe deixou um tempo livre para que pudesse pôr seus desenhos em dia.

Desenhar era um de seus hobbies favoritos e estava adorando que seu irmão não estava mais pegando em seu pé, então poderia desenhar a vontade. Fazia uma sexta feira chuvosa e ela era uma das poucas pessoas que ainda estavam na biblioteca, só que os outros estavam fazendo seus deveres desesperados para que pudessem ficar com o fim de semana livre.

Ela apenas rabiscava uma imagem que não saia de sua mente. Era um homem sem rosto que a visitava todos os dias em seus sonhos. Mas não precisava de um rosto definido para saber quem _ele_ era. Conhecia muito bem aqueles traços finos e másculos.

- Então ruiva... – Colin deixou seu dever recém terminado de lado. – novidades quanto ao caso Potter?

- Colin... eu quero que o Potter se exploda! – murmurou furiosa. Colin murchou. – Se quiser pode ficar com ele todinho pra você!

- Ah, se eu tivesse essa sorte toda! – exclamou escorregando na cadeira, ficando quase deitado.

- Colin, você é doente sabia. – concluiu Luna, que se juntara a pouco aos dois.

- Olha quem fala... – Gina ria dos dois. Os amigos pareciam uma versão muito, muito distorcida de Ron e Hermione.

- Então Gi, mudando de assunto. – Luna deu uma cotovelada, de leve, no amigo. Que lhe xingou baixinho para que ela não ouvisse. – tem visto aquele Deus Grego?

Gina abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

- Que Deus grego? – exclamou Colin curioso, sentando ereto na cadeira.

- Ah, Draco Malfoy. – Luna respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Como assim? Perdi alguma coisa?

- A Gi não te contou? – perguntou a loira. Colin balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para ruiva muito calada à frente dele. Mas foi Luna quem lhe explicou. – Ela dormiu com o Malfoy.

- O quê? – gritou exasperado ficando de pé. Gina afundou na cadeira e Luna fez um sinal para que ele falasse baixo.

- Eu não dormi com o Malfoy! – Gina trincou os dentes. Colin lhe olhava exigente e Luna lhe sorria incrédula. – eu dormi no quarto dele, só isso. É diferente.

Gina cedendo às súplicas de Colin lhe contou tudo sobre ter acabado indo dormir – acidentalmente, diga-se de passagem – na cama de Draco Malfoy, o loiro mais desejado da escola. A cada frase Colin soltava exclamações e assovios.

- Diz para gente Gi e não esconda nada. Como ele é de cama? – Luna arqueou as sobrancelhas curiosa e Gina abriu a boca escandalizada. Colin concordou avidamente com a pergunta da loira.

- Já disse mil vezes que não dormi com ele. – e acrescentou rapidamente já prevendo a pergunta indiscreta de Colin. – não, não tirei foto dele pelado. Que coisa!

- Ih, disfarça, loiro gostoso ao sul. – Gina ia perguntar sobre que diabos ele estava falando, mas ao levantar o olhar para a porta de entrada da biblioteca sua garganta secou e seu coração palpitou.

Draco entrou na biblioteca e parou dando um sorriso, lá estava ela. Tinha caçado-a por toda a escola; viu feliz que o amiguinho esquisito levantar e carregar a garota lunática pelo cotovelo para outra deixando-a sozinha; era sua deixa, sua presa estava totalmente indefesa, sentada sozinha numa mesa ao canto rabiscando. Se aproximou cautelosamente como se fosse um felino caçando. Mas na verdade era isso que estava fazendo.

- Oi. – soprou no ouvido da ruiva que estremeceu de susto. Ela fechou rapidamente seu caderno, mas Draco já tinha visto o que tanto ela fazia com aquele bendito caderno.

_Então ela gosta de desenhar... E desenha bem, para uma pobretona_.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – Draco sentou de frente para a garota que mantinha a mão no coração e respirava pesadamente.

- Nada demais... queria conversar. – disse distraidamente tentando puxar o caderno da ruiva para si para que pudesse ver direito o que ela tinha desenhado. Mas a ruiva fora mais rápida e agarrou o caderno prendendo-o entre seus braços.

- Claro, por que nós somos melhores amigos para ficar de papo. – atacou. Tudo bem que ele era um deus grego, mandava geral na escola, mas eles não eram nem conhecidos; tudo bem que ela conheceu o quarto dele, o que os tornava um pouquinho íntimos, mas quem ele pensava que era para ficar conversando com ela na frente de outros alunos.

Ok, ela lá no fundo queria dar uns pegas nele, mas à surdina, no escurinho de um corredor, nada tão explícito como ele estava sendo.

Draco sorriu irônico e continuou.

- Você desenha muito bem para uma... - Parou instantaneamente, Gina semi-cerrou os olhos em um olhar mortal.

- Uma? O que? – insistiu a garota vendo até onde o loiro chegaria com todo seu charme e convenhamos, cinismo.

- Uma... garota. – quase a xingou de "pobretona". E se tivesse feito isso, todos os seus planos iriam por água abaixo, maldita língua ferina que tinha.

- Sei... – disse abrindo seu caderno novamente e de uma forma que ele não pudesse ver começou a desenhar em uma folha em branco. De vez em quanto olhava para ele e voltava sua atenção para o caderno e desenhava ferozmente. Draco mantinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. Queria saber o que ela estava fazendo.

- Então _chéri_... – resolveu puxar assunto. Estava se sentindo um idiota. – você vai amanhã para Hogsmeade?

- Claro. – disse sem tirar os olhos do caderno.

- Você vai com alguém em especial, ruiva? – tentou parecer o mais indiferente possível.

- Sim. – o loiro pareceu meio desconfortável e ela notou. – vou com meu irmão e minha cunhadinha _tão querida_. – disse em tom irônico.

Draco teve vontade de rir, sabia que ela detestava a cunhada, afinal eram poucas as pessoas que gostavam de Lilá Brown.

Mas o irmão pobretão estava gostando cada vez mais, por diversas vezes naquela semana enquanto fazia sua ronda os pegou em cenas bastante comprometedoras e constrangedoras também.

- Por que quer saber? – disse distraidamente.

- Nada em particular... – disse pigarreando. Parecia que um bolo estava se formando em sua garganta. Começou a tamborilar os dedos pela mesa. Que cena constrangedora.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Draco achou melhor sair logo dali antes que tivesse um treco de tanto constrangimento. A ruiva o estava ignorando categoricamente, havia gasto todo seu charme e ela apenas lhe lançava olhares curtos e analisadores.

Estava levantando quando a ruiva o impediu.

- Não se mexa Malfoy. Parece criança.

Draco a olhou interrogativo, mas não levantou. Acatou as ordens da ruiva como se fosse uma criança muito obediente.

- Sabe... se você quiser me convidar para ir contigo visitar o vilarejo talvez eu aceite. – comentou distraidamente olhando para o caderno. Draco levantou as sobrancelhas em espanto. _Garota direta. Gosto disso._

_- _É... talvez eu convide.. – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo. Se Blaise o visse agora estaria rolando pelo chão de tanto rir.

- É... talvez eu aceite... – respondeu a ruiva no mesmo tom indiferente que o loiro.

- Talvez eu te espere nas carruagens amanhã cedo.

- Talvez eu apareça. – a ruiva finalmente lhe dirigiu um olhar de mais de um segundo e sorriu. Arrancou a folha de seu caderno e a dobrou em duas partes. Juntou suas penas e tinteiros e se levantou.

Draco permaneceu imóvel. A ruiva deu a volta na mesa e parou ao lado dele. O sonserino se virou para encará-la. Gina lhe estendeu a mão e lhe entregou o papel dobrado. E sem dizer mais nada saiu, deixando um Draco atônito para trás.

O loiro abriu ansioso demais para o seu gosto o papel e sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, que se alguém estivesse por perto não diria que aquele sorriso pertencia a Draco Malfoy.

O garoto pôde se ver perfeitamente no papel. Então era isso que ela estava fazendo o tempo todo. Desenhara-lhe com tamanha perfeição. Draco sorriu ainda mais ao ler a dedicatória: "Da ruiva. Para a doninha aguada."

Não sentiu o menor pingo de raiva por ter sido chamado de 'doninha aguada'. Estava encantado com o desenho. Era tão perfeito. Dobrou o papel cuidadosamente e guardou dentro do bolso interno de sua capa, em segurança. Bateu as mãos na mesa e recebeu um olhar furioso de Madame Pince e saiu sorrindo internamente. A grifinóriazinha estava no papo.

No salão comunal da grifinória Hermione tentava inutilmente explicar para Harry a lição de transfiguração, por que este parecia estar no mundo da lua.

- Harry... assim não dá! – exclamou impaciente.

- Ãhn... desculpa Mione. – disse se espreguiçando. – continue por favor.

- Ok... olha é bastante fácil... – mas parou no meio da explicação, por que estavam descendo pelas escadas dos dormitórios Lilá que puxava um Rony mal humorado pela mão. O ruivo empacou no meio do salão perto de Hermione e Harry, mas ele não os tinha notado.

- Lilá, o que você quer me falar de tão importante? – resmungou. – não pode ser aqui mesmo? Estou cansado.

- Não Rony. – disse cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. – Preciso conversar com você longe dessas pessoas intrometidas. – disse olhando diretamente para Hermione que sustentou o olhar mortal.

O ruivo voltou a cabeça para onde Lilá tanto olhava. Lá estava Hermione, sua Hermione. Teve vontade de correr e se ajoelhar aos pés dela e lhe pedir perdão. Não ligava para o fato de ela estar namorando Harry agora, só de estar perto dela já era o bastante para ele. Desviou o olhar, antes que não pudesse se controlar.

- Está bem. Vamos. – o ruivo se deu por vencido. Lilá nervosa era um deus nos acuda.

O ruivo seguiu uma Lilá emburrada, deixando para trás uma curiosa Hermione e um desatento Harry.

Haviam se passado mais de duas horas que o ruivo e Lilá tinham saído para conversar.

_Provavelmente devem estar se amassando por ai._ – Hermione pensou tristemente.

Só restavam ela e Harry na sala, já era tarde e todos já tinham ido dormir. Quando o retrato se abriu, Hermione se esticou e pode ver que era Lilá, apesar da sala estar um pouco escura pode ver que a loira estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

Hermione teve uma pontadinha de pena, ao vê-la passar rapidamente por eles e subir direto para o dormitório. Cutucou Harry que estava cochilando no sofá ao lado bem a tempo de ver Rony entrar pela passagem. Os dois puderam ver que Rony estava pálido e seus olhos estavam ligeiramente vermelhos. O ruivo andava lentamente e desanimado, como um fantasma. Parecia que não os tinha visto ainda.

- Está tudo bem cara? – perguntou Harry bastante preocupado com o amigo. Rony pareceu finalmente perceber a presença dos dois. Levantou os olhos e lhes lançou um olhar gelado e ressentido.

- Cuida da sua vida, Potter. – seu tom era frio e sem sentimento. Abaixou novamente o olhar e caminhou desanimado para o dormitório masculino.

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares preocupados. Definitivamente algo tinha acontecido entre o casal de namorados.

***Continua...***

N/A : oies, eu sei, eu sei. Ficou pequeno esse trem, mas precisava dele desse jeito para mostrar essas passagens de tempo, por que algo infelizmente desagradável acontecerá com Roniquito e a Lilá. Muitos de vocês já devem ter imaginado o que é que aconteceu. Mas isso são cenas do próximo capítulo. Comentem pelo amor de Deus! A fic ta ruim, é isso??? Brigadão beta querida!

AGRADECIMENTOS:

Drik Phelton: oies, bem, a Mione fez a trapalhada por si só e convenhamos que o Draco deu o impurrão final. Sim, Draquito é lindo mesmo e bem educado. Tudo bem que ele pode ser um pouquinho mau, mas Tia Narcisa soube educá-lo! Kkkkkkkk Bjs.

Gaabii: oies, atendendo a pedidos ta ai o novo cap. O próximo já está a caminho. Continue lendo e comentando. bjs


	3. Giro de 180

**Música:** Alexandre Pires – Pode chorar.

Capítulo 3 – Giro de 180°

A cama de Draco estava coberta de roupas, se alguém que o conhecesse bem entrasse em seu quarto definitivamente diria que ele estava nervoso. Mas ele não diria o mesmo, só queria ficar bem para a visita ao vilarejo.

O loiro tirou praticamente todas as suas roupas do armário e experimentou-as. Queria causar uma boa impressão à Gina.

"_Passar boa impressão para Weasley? Faça-me o favor Draco."_ – se repreendeu.

- Será que ela vai me achar atraente assim? - perguntou para sua imagem no espelho. Estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de manga cumprida preta, se virou para a cama e procurando algo jogou as roupas no chão. Pegou um casaco de gola alta também preto e o vestiu. Se olhou novamente no espelho e deu um sorriso maroto. – É, estou uma tentação. A Weasley que me aguarde!

Com um sorriso nos lábios saiu de seu quarto e desceu para as carruagens que iriam para Hogsmeade. Passou tanto tempo se olhando no espelho que perdeu o café-da-manhã.

Caminhou lentamente e entrou em uma carruagem vazia. Batia o pé descompassado, estava começando a ficar irritado com a demora da ruiva.

- Será que ela não vem? – franziu o cenho olhando para o relógio de pulso e depois olhando para fora. Arregalou os olhos e tentou se esconder. Mas era tarde demais. _Eles_ já o tinham visto e estavam vindo em sua direção.

Alguém abriu impaciente a porta da carruagem. Um garoto negro de olhos castanhos esverdeados entrou sem a menor cerimônia arrancando um xingamento do loiro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Zabini? – perguntou impaciente.

- Oras, pensei que você estivesse nos esperando. – e mais três pessoas entraram. Pansy se sentou de frente para o loiro lhe lançando um sorriso que ela julgava sedutor. Crabbe e Goyle sentaram cada um de um lado do loiro, o espremendo entre eles. Draco lançou um olhar mortal para os dois brutamontes.

- Podem ir saindo! – disse empurrando Crabbe com o pé, para fora. – estou esperando alguém.

- Quem? – disse Pansy desconfiada e não muito contente. – Podemos saber?

- Não é da sua conta. Caiam fora. – disse rispidamente para a garota que perdeu o sorriso.

- Vai ter um encontro é Draco? – perguntou Blaise todo sorridente.

- Sim. – Pansy lhe olhou escandalizada. _Ela_ sairia com ele hoje. - Felizes? Agora fora! – disse mais uma vez.

- Mas... mas Draquinho, pensei que nós iríamos sair hoje!

Draco lhe lançou um olhar penalizado, totalmente falso.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas... Pensou errado Parkinson, tenho outros planos. – apontou para a porta da carruagem. – caiam fora. – a morena bufou insatisfeita. Mas não poderia reclamar. O relacionamento dos dois era um relacionamento "aberto", sem exclusividade – da parte de Draco, por que ela não ousava olhar para outro garoto. E agora não poderia reclamar, tinha aceito todas as "regras" impostas por Draco.

Blaise lançou um sorriso divertido para o loiro e se levantou puxando Pansy também.

- Vocês dois também. – disse o moreno para os dois armários ambulantes sonserinos.

Crabbe e Goyle resmungaram bastante enquanto desciam da carruagem. Teriam um tremendo trabalho em arrumar outra carruagem, já que a maioria dos alunos já tinham saído para o vilarejo.

- Não faça nada do que eu não faria, Draco. Depois quero todos os detalhes sórdidos. – e com uma piscadela fechou a porta. Draco respirou aliviado, ainda bem que Gina estava atrasada.

Draco pôs novamente a cara para fora da carruagem e pode ver a ruiva procurando por ele com os olhos. Acenou para ela discretamente. Gina não demorou muito a entrar.

- Pensei que talvez você não viesse. – tentou parecer indiferente, mas por dentro sorria abertamente.

- Poizé, deu um trabalhão me livrar do Rony. – disse se sentando de frente para o loiro que lhe deu um sorriso. – desculpe o atraso.

Gina estranhou mais retribuiu o gesto simpático.

- Tudo bem... cheguei a pouco. – a carruagem começou a andar em direção ao vilarejo.

Estava uma manhã tranqüila e fresca. Gina andava ao lado do loiro. Estava um pouco envergonhada, se sentia mal vestida ao lado dele. Usava uma calça jeans clara e gasta, uma blusa rosa bebê e uma jaqueta, presente de Carlinhos.

Draco andava tranquilamente pelas ruas, ignorava categoricamente os olhares questionadores dos outros alunos que os conheciam. Todos estranhavam o fato de um Malfoy estar andando tranquilamente ao lado de uma Weasley, sem trocarem ofensas.

- Malfoy... tá todo mundo olhando, vamos para outro lugar? – o lançou um olhar suplicante. Draco a olhou e concordou na hora. Aqueles olhos castanhos eram hipnotizantes, não era a toa que o Potter estava atrás dela esse ano.

- Ok. – pegou na mão dela e começou a andar. Gina sentiu um arrepio na espinha. As mãos dele eram geladas, mas confortáveis de segurar. Nunca pensou que trocaria esse tipo de afeto com um Malfoy. Corou levemente, Draco não deixou de perceber que ela estava corada pelo simples fato dele estar segurando sua mão.

"_Com um beijo ela se joga aos meus pés."_ – pensou maroto.

No meio do caminho Draco se arrependeu por ter escolhido aquela rua para passarem. Vinha na direção deles um garoto de cabelos flamejantes como os de sua acompanhante. O loiro engoliu seco, não queria discutir com o irmão da ruiva, não na frente dela.

- Ron. – chamou Gina quando seu irmão passou por eles sem dar a mínima, como se não os tivesse visto. E realmente ele não tinha.

Rony parou frente aos dois olhando para a irmã.

- Ron, tá tudo bem? – o ruivo balançou a cabeça fracamente.

- Então era com ele que você vinha? – disse apontando com a cabeça para o loiro, falava num tom tranqüilo, quase triste.

- Era... – disse Gina estranhando a atitude do irmão. Cadê o ataque, cadê os gritos histéricos? Definitivamente seu irmão não estava nada bem.

- Por que não me contou?

- Por que... – qual era o motivo mesmo? _Ah sim, Draco Malfoy era o inimigo número 1 de seu irmão_. - está tudo bem Ron? – perguntou a irmã ao olhar direito para ele e ver que os olhos dele estavam inchados e com leves olheiras.

- Problemas com Lilá. Você sabe. – deu um sorriso fraco para a irmã. Sim, ela sabia exatamente sobre o que ele estava falando. Pobre Ron. – a gente se vê depois.

E saiu olhando hipnoticamente para o chão. Draco agradeceu mentalmente por ter passado despercebido pelo esquentado do Weasley.

- Viu só, até o 'Weasel' aprova nossa saída. – deu um sorriso sedutor e voltou a pegar na mão da ruiva, mas dessa vez eles entrelaçaram os dedos fortemente. Draco começou a andar pelo caminho, queria ficar logo a sós com a ruiva.

Gina sorriu envergonhada e logo depois lançou um olhar felino para o loiro.

- Não chame meu irmão de 'Weasel', Malfoy. – ralhou com ele.

- Draco! – retrucou o loiro. E ambos sorriram, um sorriso sincero, que Draco não estava acostumado a dar, mas com ela parecia que tudo fluía naturalmente.

Os dois rumaram para um pub mais afastado onde poderiam ficar mais a vontade. Gina até achou o lugar simpático, nunca tinha estado lá antes, era um recinto apenas para os bruxos de um melhor nível de poder aquisitivo. Coisa que ela não era.

Os dois entraram sem trocar palavras ou olhares. O bar era aconchegante, ao fundo havia uma lareira acessa, deixando o ambiente quente, no ponto ideal para casais namorarem.

Gina tomou a frente e rumou para uma mesa mais afastada ao canto do bar. Não tinha cadeiras individuais e sim uma grande poltrona que caberia facilmente duas pessoas. A ruiva se sentou, esperava que Draco puxasse outra poltrona para se sentar, mas ele contrariando os pensamentos da ruiva se sentou ao seu lado na mesma poltrona.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou séria.

- Me sentando. Cabemos perfeitamente nessa poltrona. – disse naturalmente passando uma mão ao redor dos ombros dela e fazendo um sinal com a outra mão para a garçonete.

Draco pegou o cardápio com a garçonete e a dispensou. Gina passou os olhos pelos preços, cada prato era mais caro que o outro. Nem em um ano inteiro economizando sua mesada poderia pagar o prato mais barato.

- O que você vai querer? – perguntou para a ruiva sem tirar os olhos do cardápio em sua mão.

- Draco, não acha melhor irmos para o Três Vassouras? – sugeriu vacilante. Suas bochechas pinicavam de vergonha.

- Por que?– Draco olhou para os lados buscando algo que pudesse estar incomodando a ruiva ao seu lado. - Não gosta daqui?

- Não é isso. – começou sem graça. – é que... é tudo um pouco caro, não acha?

Agora suas bochechas pegaram fogo, começou a torcer os dedos, demonstrando nervosismo.

Draco lhe lançou um sorriso e pegou as mãos da ruiva segurando-as entre as suas.

- Eu te convidei, eu pago. Agora pare de frescura e peça logo. – tentando concertar a maneira meio grosseira que falou deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota. Gina concordou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o que pediria.

Os dois passaram o resto da manhã conversando sobre as aulas, os professores, sobre suas casas em Hogwarts. O tempo voou que eles nem notaram.

xXxXxXxXx

_**Enquanto isso na pracinha de Hogsmeade. **_

Hermione observava atentamente Rony e Lilá conversarem sentados em um dos vários bancos da praça. Mais vinte minutos se passaram e nada de Lilá deixar Rony sozinho.

Resmungou impaciente; será que aquele grude em forma de uma loira oxigenada não se afastaria nunca de Rony? Voltou a estalar os dedos passando mentalmente o texto que escrevera para falar com Rony. Escrevera tudo que sonhara um dia falar para ele, e agora chegara a hora.

A morena pôde ver Lilá se despedir do ruivo com um beijo apaixonado e sair gritando por Parvati que tinha acabado de passar conversando com Simas.

A morena andou apressadamente ao encontro do amigo, antes que ele fosse embora.

- Rony, posso falar contigo? – perguntou vacilante ficando na frente dele. Rony levantou os olhos para encarar a morena. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e deu espaço para que ela se sentasse.

Hermione sorriu, ele não estava mais arredio. Poderia enfim dizer toda a verdade.

-O que você quer? – perguntou sem olhá-la. – Lilá já está para chegar.

- Rony... – perdeu a voz por um segundo. Era tão bom estar novamente sentada ao seu lado. – eu queria conversar, explicar o que aconteceu.

- Você não me deve explicações, Mione.

A morena fechou os olhos e soltou um sorriso, como sentia falta dele a chamando pelo apelido.

- Se você me deixasse me explicar, te falar toda a verda...

Mas não pôde terminar, Rony a interrompeu.

- Você não me deve nada, você tem sua vida. Realmente não me deve explicações.

- Sim, eu devo. – torcia os dedos demonstrando nervosismo.

- Onde está o Harry? – tentou mudar de assunto ao olhar para os lados procurando pelo moreno.

- Com Dumbledore, os dois tem passado muito tempo juntos. Não sei fazendo o quê. Você sabe que eles estão passando muito tempo juntos desde o começo do ano. - respondeu rapidamente. Não era sobre Harry que queria conversar. – Rony, Harry e eu nunca estivemos juntos. Eu compliquei as coisas quando te vi com a Lilá.

Rony não a olhava, estava achando muito mais interessante olhar para seu tênis gasto. Um nó se formou em sua garganta.

- Você sempre soube que eu te amava. – sussurrou envergonhada para ele. – só queria chamar sua atenção.

Se ela estivesse olhando para o ruivo poderia ter visto uma única lágrima cair por seus olhos. Rony enxugou o rosto rapidamente, não queria que ela o visse daquele jeito. Respirou fundo buscando coragem que lhe faltava no momento.

- Eu sempre te amei. – continuou encarando o ruivo, buscando seu olhar, mas ele não lhe olhou uma vez sequer. Rony continuou calado. Hermione estava ficando desesperada. Será que ele não estava acreditando em sua palavra? - Rony? – chamou. – você não vai dizer nada?

- Desculpa, Hermione. – sua voz saiu meio embargada. Que merda tinha feito com sua vida. - Mas não importa mais. - tinha que dizer a verdade para ela, não podia deixar que ela soubesse pela boca de outro. Se levantou ficando de frente para ela. Hermione levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

- Como assim? – perguntou num sussurro, morrendo de medo da resposta que viria. – Não estou entendendo Rony.

- Eu vou me casar... com a Lilá – um bolo se formou em sua garganta e continuou num sussurro. – ela está esperando um filho meu.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, seu coração batia acelerado. Pôde ver a grossa aliança dourada na mão direita do ruivo, coisa que tinha ignorado completamente essa semana.

Já a tinha visto antes, mas pensou que seria apenas um anel de namoro, nada mais. Mas não, o ruivo e Lilá agora tinham um compromisso muito sério. Ela não podia fazer mais nada para tê-lo de volta. Não podia se meter mais, já que agora uma pessoinha estava para vir ao mundo.

- Agradeceria se você não contasse para ninguém. – Hermione balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Tentava assimilar as coisas. Rony... Lilá... bebê...

Rony se curvou e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça da garota e sem esperar qualquer tipo de resposta ou reação da amiga caminhou apressadamente para o mais longe possível dela. Se ficasse não saberia se poderia controlar seus impulsos.

Hermione permaneceu congelada, não conseguia sentir as partes de seu corpo. Não conseguia respirar. Tinha esperanças de conseguir consertar a burrada que fizera e voltar a ter Rony ao seu lado, como antes. Mas agora tudo estava diferente.

Rony seria pai. Teria um filho com uma garota que não seria ela. Sempre pensou que no final eles se acertariam e se casariam um dia. Agora era tarde, não podia se intrometer entre os dois. O perdera para sempre.

A morena não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, chorando silenciosamente. Queria que Gina estivesse com ela, queria chorar em um ombro amigo. Mas por sua culpa, única e exclusivamente sua perdera dois grandes amigos.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry já estava cansado de andar pelo vilarejo a procura de sua melhor amiga. Podia sentir que algo não estava bem. Caminhou apressadamente para a pracinha, era o lugar que a morena mais gostava em Hogsmeade, talvez desse sorte.

O moreno procurou com os olhos a garota e a encontrou sentada no banco ao canto, apurou as vistas, parecia que ela estava chorando. Correu apressado ao encontro dela.

- Hermione? – chamou levemente. – Você está bem?

O moreno sentou-se ao lado dela e Hermione se jogou em seus braços, lhe pegando de surpresa. Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo dela tentando lhe confortar.

- O que aconteceu? – insistiu. Hermione chorou ainda mais lhe molhando o casaco.

- Ron... Ron... ele... – sua voz saia fraca e triste.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – perguntou preocupado, segurou lhe fortemente pelos ombros quase a machucando. A morena balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – o que foi Mione! Diz logo!

Hermione se controlou para que pudesse falar claramente.

- Ele... ele, vai ter um filho com Lilá. Eles vão se casar! – não pôde mais se controlar e cedeu ao choro, mis uma vez.

Harry respirou aliviado, não tinha acontecido nada de grave com o amigo. Mas ter um filho na idade deles não era nada agradável. Agora entendia perfeitamente bem porque a amiga estava aos prantos.

- Caramba Mione, sinto muito mesmo. – disse Harry abraçando novamente a amiga. Hermione precisaria de todo seu apoio, a conhecia bem. Sabia que ela se fecharia em seu mundo e guardaria tudo dentro de si. Fazendo a situação piorar.

xXxXxXxXx

- Então Gina, está gostando? – perguntou o loiro maliciosamente vendo a garota se deliciar com o sundae de chocolate.

Se perguntava se ela fazia outras coisas com toda aquela voracidade sensual. Nunca teve tanta certeza na vida, como naquele momento, que queria ser um sundae.

- Maravilhoso, você não sabe o que está perdendo. – disse enchendo a colher de sorvete. – abre a boca. – pediu.

Draco a olhou desconfiado.

- Não gosto de chocolate. – disse naturalmente.

Gina fez uma cara engraçada e o olhou como se ele fosse um E.T.

- Ninguém em sã consciência não gosta de chocolate. – repetiu com um sorriso nos lábios. - Abre a boca. – pediu novamente.

Draco entreabriu a boca, muito contrariado. O que não fazia por uma garota bonita. Gina enfiou a colher transbordando de sorvete na boca do loiro. Draco fez cara feia e se segurou para não vomitar.

Engoliu tudo com dificuldade, além de ser chocolate o sabor que detestava, a ruiva tinha lhe dado uma quantidade extremamente grande. Gina sorriu vitoriosa.

- Viu. Eu disse que era bom! – Draco tentou sorrir.

- Mas tem uma coisa bem melhor que sorvete de chocolate. – disse se aproximando da garota.

- E o que seria? – perguntou rindo. Será que ele tinha sacado bem? Ela não estava lhe impedindo de fazer o que tanto desejava desde que se encontraram pela manhã.

- Isso. – segurou o queixo dela e se aproximou.

Certo no primeiro beijo ele fazia os "90%" e a garota – no caso Gina – teria que fazer os "10%" restantes para acontecer o beijo.

_Yep_, _ela tinha entendido o recado. _Gina se aproximou acabando com a pequena distância entre eles e o beijou.

Draco sorriu internamente, até que o gosto de chocolate não era tão ruim assim, ainda mais se o gosto estivesse misturado com o gosto da ruiva.

Os lábios se tocaram em uma tortura lenta e maravilhosa. Para a surpresa dele, ela que intensificou o beijo, fez o loiro abrir a boca e começou a explorá-lo. Draco soltou uma lamúria involuntariamente, a língua dela acariciando-o, provocando sensações de uma forma que ele nunca julgou ser possível, principalmente com a Weasley.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos. Por um instante Gina acreditou que ele se levantaria e cairia fora daquele lugar, mas ele voltou a beijá-la de um jeito que simplesmente fez o corpo dela se render.

Um tempo depois os dois se separaram, mas mantiveram o contato visual, Gina se aproximou da boca ligeiramente vermelha de seu _ficante_ e lhe mordeu o lábio inferior. Draco soltou um gemido, fazendo a ruiva sorrir. E voltaram a se beijar.

xXxXxXxXx

Blaise caminhava tranquilamente pelo vilarejo, estava se dirigindo ao pub onde tinha marcado de encontrar Pansy, Goyle e Crabbe. Parou frente ao estabelecimento e se irritou ao ver que os amigos ainda não tinham chegado.

Deu uma olhada distraído, pela enorme janela do bar e esbugalhou os olhos; no fundo do bar, em uma mesa isolada estava seu melhor amigo aos beijos com uma grifinória.

- Isso não vai dar certo! – resmungou. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de manter Pansy longe dali. Mas não pôde pensar por muito tempo, pois avistou a morena sonserina caminhando apressadamente ao seu encontro com Crabbe e Goyle em seu calcanhar.

- PANSY! – gritou o moreno. A garota lhe deu um tchauzinho com a mão e abriu um sorriso impaciente.

- Desculpa a demora! Esses dois não queriam largar os doces! – apontou para os dois "armários" que vinham mais atrás.

- Oh... não... não se preocupe. – precisava pensar rápido antes que seu amigo biruta fosse assassinado por uma sonserina apaixonada e psicótica.

Pansy se adiantou para entrar, queria sentar, suas pernas latejavam. Blaise pulou e bloqueou a entrada.

- O que foi Blaise? Preciso sentar, sai da frente!

- Não! – gritou desesperado.

Pansy arqueou as sobrancelhas e descansou as mãos na cintura.

- Não?

- Não! Eu esqueci...

- Esqueceu o quê? – Pansy jogou os longos cabelos para trás. – ou você não quer que eu entre e veja alguma coisa?

Sentia cheiro de armação no ar. Blaise mentia tão mal.

- o que você não poderia ver? Credo Pan, larga de ser desconfiada. Só preciso comprar uma coisa que esqueci.

- E que coisa seria essa? – Blaise sentia os olhos da morena lhe queimarem pela forma que o olhava.

- Uma... coisa. – balbuciou debilmente.

- Nem vem Zabini, preciso sentar. Vai lá enquanto Vincent, Gregory e eu pegamos algo para beber.

- Não Pan... – Zabini agarrou o braço dela. – vem comigo, por favor!

Ok, Blaise Zabini pedindo educadamente? Ele só poderia estar entre a espada e a cruz.

Pansy estreitou os olhos, e logo em seguida soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Você está com medo de encontrar a Vane, não é? – zombou do amigo.

- Ahn... é, você me pegou. – mentiu descaradamente.

Por Merlin, Draco teria uma dívida eterna com ele. Onde já se viu ficar agarrando uma grifinória, ainda por cima _aquela grifinória. _Logo a ex do Potter.

Não queria nem pensar se o Weasley valentão os encontrasse. Pior! Não queria nem imaginar nas maldições que Pansy lançaria neles.

- Por Merlin, Zabini. Seja homem ao menos uma vez e diga que acabou! – exclamou impaciente.

Pansy se referia ao quase namoro entre o amigo e Romilda Vane. Os dois tinham um relacionamento intenso, cheio de discuções e crises de ciúmes de ambas as partes. E traição era o que não faltava, tudo bem que a vaca da Vane merecia todos os chifres que recebia - na opinião de Pansy, por um dia ter ousado dar em cima de seu Draco - mas Zabini também não era nenhum anjinho.

A morena voltou pelo caminho que viera, parou e olhou por cima do ombro.

- Você não vem, frangote?

Zabini se apressou e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés. Crabbe e Goyle os acompanharam distraidamente enquanto trocavam entre si figurinhas de sapo de chocolate repetidas.

Zabini lançou um olhar para a morena e suspirou aliviado. Pansy sorriu para o amigo e jogou o braço ao redor dos ombros dele.

- Calma meu amigo, não vou deixar aquela vaca malvada te pegar, ok? – Zabini fez uma careta arrancando gargalhadas da sonserina.

Definitivamente Draco iria pagar caro por isso, ah se ia.

xXxXxXxXx

- Draco...

- Hum... – murmurou beijando demoradamente o pescoço de Gina.

- Pára, todo mundo está olhando. – alertou a garota toda vermelha. Rezava para que ele não deixasse marcas em seu pescoço.

- Isso se chama voyeurismo. – deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela que soltou um lamento, o que agradou Draco. – Vê? Eles estão gostando... – levantou os olhos do pescoço da garota e pôde ver alguns poucos alunos – a maioria sonserinos – os observando discretamente. Gina agradeceu mentalmente por estarem ao fundo do pub; mas não se sentia à vontade com aqueles sonserinos os espreitando mesmo que discretamente.

- Draco, por favor! – a garota quase lhe deu uma cotovelada na barriga. Que garoto fogoso.

Não era como se ela estivesse odiando, mas convenhamos, não era seu estilo se agarrar com um cara em público.

- Ok, ok. – levantou as mãos para o alto mostrando que se rendia. A garota riu e lhe depositou um beijo na bochecha. E uma idéia muito louca veio à cabeça de Draco e um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- O que foi? – Gina o estudou demoradamente.

- Só uma idéia, brilhante, diga-se de passagem. Mas você precisa ficar aqui.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou interessadíssima ao ver o loiro levantar.

- Eu volto já, não vá embora. E não deixe nenhum engraçadinho se sentar aqui, ouviu bem?

- Sim senhor. – Gina bateu continência sorridente. Draco se afastou rapidamente e estancou no meio do salão; girou e voltou em direção a mesa onde estava a ruiva.

- Esqueceu algo?

- Aham. – Draco se inclinou e deu um selinho na garota e se afastou, deu uma piscadinha extremamente sexy; Gina deixou escapar um sorriso encabulado assim que ele saiu do pub.

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e descansou a cabeça nelas. Se perguntava se não estava tendo um sonho; ou se realmente valeria a pena se arriscar tanto para dar uns beijos em Draco Malfoy.

Onde estava com a cabeça? Claro que ficar com Draco, beijar aqueles lábios frios e quem sabe fazer muito mais, valia a pena cada risco que correria. Ah se valia. Se acertaria com sua família depois.

Quinze minutos se passaram sem que Draco voltasse. A possibilidade de que ele a tivesse deixado para que ela se virasse para pagar a conta, como um trote não saía de sua cabeça. Já estava se preparando psicologicamente para lavar pratos.

Suspirou impaciente e fechou a cara quando o sino do estabelecimento tocou, ao abrirem a porta e entraram um grupo de quintanistas corvinais.

A garota deslizou pelo sofá querendo se esconder, mas não teve sucesso, um certo moreno já a tinha visto e deu um "tchau" com a mão e dizendo qualquer coisa para os amigos se afastou, indo em direção a ruiva.

- Oi Gina, que prazer te encontrar em um dia tão bonito.

- Miguel. – respondeu seca. Há algum tempo se derreteria toda por aquele sorriso, mas já estava vacinada contra todo aquele charme cretino. – eu já não posso dizer o mesmo, já que te encontrar é sempre um desprazer.

- Por que você me trata assim, chuchu? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendido. Miguel sem se fazer de rogado se sentou ao lado da ruiva, onde Draco estava sentado antes.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Me sentando com minha futura namorada. – Gina se afastou o máximo que o sofá permitia. - Soube que terminou com o Potter. Está sozinha aqui?

- Não, não estou! Agora dê o fora. – olhou para os lados, Draco chegaria a qualquer momento. Aquele idiota estava atrapalhando seu encontro.

- Não estou vendo ninguém... – arqueou as sobrancelhas em deboche. – só se o Potter estiver sob a capa de invisibilidade. Está? – o moreno se inclinou sobre a mesa e passou a mão acima da outra poltrona.

Gina sentiu um fogo subir por sua garganta. Ele estava lhe tirando do sério. Como ele ousava falar de Harry ou simplesmente se meter em sua vida. Sua. E de mais ninguém, ele não tinha esse direito.

- Olha aqui Corner. – apontou o dedo em riste para o moreno corvinal. – não ouse se meter na minha vida.

Miguel sorriu e segurou a mão da ruiva que a pouco apontava para ele e levou aos lábios, depositando um beijo.

- Adoro quando você me chama pelo sobrenome. É tão... – se inclinou sobre ela. – sexy.

- Você é um cachorro safado.

Miguel achou melhor ignorar o xingamento.

- Eu gosto tanto de você! Por que você não vê?! – se aproximou mais da garota e continuou sussurrante – sei que você não está com o cego do Potter, graças a Deus. Porque não deixa esse orgulho besta e volta para mim?

Será que Miguel Corner tinha se esquecido de tudo que ela sofreu na mão dele? Pode até ser que sim, mas ela definitivamente não tinha esquecido.

- Não vou voltar para você Miguel. – colocou as mãos no peito do garoto evitando o beijo que viria.

- Amanhã, então?

- Não. – respondeu firme.

- Semana que vem? – insistiu

A ruiva bufou insatisfeita revirando os olhos.

- Já disse que não. Nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem semana que vem, ficou surdo?

- Então quando você será minha outra vez? – insistiu. Gina pode ver um brilho diferente nos olhos do antigo namorado. Quis questionar, mas achou melhor deixar de lado e se livrar dele o quanto antes.

- Deixa eu pensar... – uma mão pesada e forte pousou nada delicadamente no ombro do moreno, fazendo-o virar para trás e encarar o dono daquela voz. – que tal "nunca"? – era Draco que acabara de chegar.

Gina sorriu agradecida ao ver o loiro parado atrás de Miguel.

- Malfoy? O que disse?

- O que você ouviu. – retrucou com sua pior cara de mau. Miguel ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma interrogativa. E seu rosto se iluminou quando somou 1 + 1. – você está com ele?

- Não! Quer dizer... sim! – corrigiu rapidamente ao ver a cara de poucos amigos que Draco lhe olhara. Miguel soltou uma gargalhada.

- Conta outra Gi.

- Por que você não cai fora, Corner? – a vontade de Draco era puxar o garoto pela gravata ridícula que ele usava e lhe arrastar pelo chão até a saída.

- Mas Gina? O Malfoy? Vocês se odeiam! – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Gina suspirou cansada e deitou a cabeça na mesa.

- Eu vou ter que te bater para você se mancar e cair fora? – a voz do loiro demonstrava um tom de estresse.

- Repete? – Miguel se levantou de supetão, ficando cara a cara com o loiro. – repete o que você disse.

Miguel empurrou Draco.

- Ora seu merdinha! – Draco o empurrou de volta. Gina viu o tempo fechar. Arregalou os olhos, tinha que fazer algo, antes que chamassem mais atenção.

Se levantou num pulo e se pôs entre os dois.

- Parem já com isso. Parem! Você não vai atrapalhar meu encontro Miguel.

- Sai do meio Gina. – Miguel segurou o braço da garota. – Estou a fim de quebrar a cara dessa doninha a muito tempo.

- Então cai dentro, moleque! –Draco respondia com provocações.

- PAREM! – gritou desesperada. – ou serei obrigada a estuporá-los!

Draco e Miguel se encaravam furiosamente. Os amigos de Miguel se juntaram a rodinha de curiosos – claro, queriam saber o que estava acontecendo e se fosse necessário, eles se meteriam para ajudar o amigo. Afinal, não eram poucas as pessoas que socariam com imenso prazer Draco Malfoy.

- Miguel, vai embora! – Gina apontou o dedo para ele. Draco sorriu debochado, e se um amigo de Miguel, alto e forte não tivesse o segurado, ele teria pulado no pescoço de Draco. – pára de provocar Draco!

Os garotos corvinais, arrastaram Miguel – a muito contragosto – do pub. Já que o Professor Snape acabara de passar pela rua fazendo a ronda. Mas antes de sair, Miguel encarou Draco e continuou:

- Isso não terminou Malfoy. – apontou o dedo para ele. – você me paga.

- Estou morrendo de medo, fofolete! – Draco sorriu provocativo. Mas encolheu os ombros em resposta ao olhar reprovador de Gina.

- Vem... – ela o puxou para se sentarem. Draco se sentou emburrado, cruzou os braços.

- Deixa de ser criança, garoto. – inclinou a cabeça para olhar pra ele. Não pode deixar de sorrir; ele estava brigando por ela. Por ela. O ser mais lindo da escola brigando por ela. Suspirou envaidecida. – ninguém nunca brigou por mim, tirando meus irmãos, é claro.

Draco a olhou de lado se segurando para não rir.

- Tem um jeito de eu agradecer? – jogou o cabelo para trás e deslizou o dedo pelo pescoço do loiro, fazendo o caminho percorrido pegar fogo.

Draco fez um bico e levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente; Gina sorriu e depositou um pequeno e estalado beijo na boca dele.

- Melhor.

- Agora, o que tem nessa sacola, heim? – perguntou se inclinando sobre o loiro para ver se conseguia dar uma espiada dentro da sacola, que estava no chão.

- Nadinha... – empurrou com o pé a sacola para debaixo da mesa. – não seja curiosa.

Gina lhe mostrou a língua, ainda inclinada sobre ele. Draco respirou fundo e ficou inebriado com o perfume que exalava dos longos cabelos rubros.

- Ah não Draco. Por favor... – fez cócegas na barriga do garoto. No início Draco sentiu cócegas, mas depois começou a sentir o sangue se concentrar em um lugar bem específico.

- Não... - negou com certa dificuldade. – No momento certo.

- No momento certo. – Repetiu imitando a voz dele.

Draco gargalhou. Nunca tinha se divertido tanto em um encontro.

***Continua***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Oi galerinha do meu coração! O que estão achando da fic? Mandem reviews, mesmo se for para dizer que está um horror! kkkkk

Agora, vamos fazer um joguinho, o que acham?

É o seguinte: as reviews número _**2, 5 e 11**_ (não vamos forçar a barra com mais números, né...) **estão premiados!** Ou seja, quem comentar nesses números terá o próximo capítulo por e-mail antes de todo mundo. O que acham? Legal??? Intaum vai lá e vê se você dá sorte!

Ah sim, e se num tiver no mínimo 10 coments nesse capítulo num vou mais postar essa fic não, pq provavelmente vocês não estão gostando!!!!!!

Bjs de uma autora chantagista!!!!!!

AGRADECIMENTOS em especial para: Marcia B. S.; Drik Phelton; Gaabii.


	4. Hermione Jane Granger

**Música**: Nickelback – gotta be somebody (bastante sugestiva, hum? Me diz o que você acha)

**N/A:** vocês já devem ter reparado que eu adoro colocar uma música para vocês antes que comecem a ler a fic, certo? Não notou, ok, tuuudo bem, note agora please! Então, continuando – onde eu estava mesmo??? ¬¬' Ah, sim, lembrei... –debilóide eu sou né...

Então, essas músicas é que inspiram os capítulos. Que me inspiram a escrever – assim como os coments maravilhosos de vocês! Espero que gostem.

Ok, vou deixá-los. Boa leitura.

Capítulo 4 – Hermione Jane Granger

'_Seja idealista. Mas por favor, com talento e bastante competência.' (Paiva neto)_

Draco caminhava sorridente pelas masmorras. Os sonserinos que passavam o olhavam de forma interrogativa e cochichavam. Nunca desde que o loiro entrou na escola ninguém o tinha visto sorrir daquela forma.

O loiro sorriu ainda mais ao se lembrar da despedida excitante que teve com a ruiva há poucos minutos atrás. _Aê Potter otário, quem é o perdedor da história?_ Draco se vangloriava, se tudo corresse bem, além de infernizar o Potter, também tiraria bom proveito da ruiva jeitosinha.

Gargalhou entrando em seu quarto, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e sem perder o sorriso, falou:

- Por que não estou surpreso por você estar aqui? Maldita hora que te dei a senha. – resmungou.

- Vim pôr um pouco de juízo nessa cabeça oca e oxigenada! – exclamou Zabini impaciente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – se sentou na beirada da cama e tirou o tênis.

Blaise andou até o amigo e lhe deu um cascudo no topo da cabeça.

- É bom que você tenha uma ótima razão para ter feito isso. – rangeu os dentes ao massagear a cabeça.

- Você é um idiota! – Blaise passou as mãos pelo cabelo rastafári, recém feito. – onde estava com a cabeça de pegar a Weasley no meio de um monte de gente?

- Não estou nem ai, Zabini. Vai encher o saco de outro. Deus, parece minha mãe. – resmungou e Blaise bufou irado.

- Oh. Uuuuu, desculpe senhor sensível. Mas você não tem idéia do que eu passei hoje tendo que distrair aquela louca da Pansy.

Draco gargalhou, desabotoou a blusa e a jogou em cima da cama. Imaginou uma cena onde Pansy brigava com Gina. As duas rolando pelo chão por ele. Para disputarem seu "amor".

Mas uma dúvida lhe bateu. Será que a Weasley brigaria por ele? Não. Ela não fazia o tipo "barraqueira". Não quando o assunto não era sobre seu amado Harry babaca-heroizínho-de-quinta Potter. Teve vontade de socar o travesseiro imaginando ser a cara do desafeto.

- Não se preocupe, da Pansy cuido eu.

- É bom mesmo. Não quero aquela maluca homicida raivosa perto de mim. – o sonserino se atirou na cama do amigo, colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e soltou um sorriso sarcástico. – agora me conta... a Weasley beija bem?

Draco virou a cabeça para o amigo, estreitou os olhos e crispou a boca.

- Tremendamente mal. Ela me babou todo.

- Não acredito em você. – Zabini soltou uma gargalhada. – não é isso que ouvi do Thomas, nem do Corner.

Draco se levantou e puxou Zabini pela gola da camisa até a saída de seu quarto.

- Cai fora, quero descansar antes do jantar.

- Qual é Draco. – protestou o negro achando a situação hilária. – sou eu, o Zabi, seu melhor amigo! Cara, eu preciso saber.

Blaise mordeu a boca segurando o riso, a careta de Draco era hilária.

- Vai pensando que vou fazer propaganda para a concorrência...

- Qual é Draco! – o loiro abriu a porta e empurrou nada educadamente o amigo para fora. E Zabini resolveu espetar o amigo. – então se eu for tirar minhas próprias conclusões você ficaria chateado?

- Faça isso... – apontou o dedo em riste para a cara de Blaise. – e será um homem morto.

Aquilo fora a gota d'água, Blaise caiu no riso, se apoiou na parede para que suas pernas não cedessem, irritando mais ainda Draco Malfoy.

- Você tá caidinho pela grifinória. – concluiu o negro.

- Não seja idiota. – Draco fechou com força a porta e a estátua sinistra voltou ao lugar, vedando a passagem. Blaise ainda sorria divertido, ajeitou a gravata que estava torta e chegou à conclusão mais óbvia que pôde formular.

- É... ele gosta dela.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, sabia que Draco era possessivo com suas conquistas, mas depois do primeiro beijo ele enjoava e deixava o caminho livre para que Blaise também chegasse na garota. Mas com a Weasley a mera brincadeira o deixara irritado.

Tudo bem que muito das coisas que Draco disse foram de brincadeira, mais podia sentir que o loiro estava mais reservado sobre a garota. E isso o intrigava, o que será que ela tinha de tão especial para deixar seu amigo enlouquecido de desejo, afinal de contas? Isso ele iria descobrir, ou não se chamava Blaise Zabini.

xXxXxXxXx

**Seis dias depois...**

Rony recomeçou a ler a mesma frase pela décima vez, não conseguia se concentrar e mesmo se quisesse isso era impossível. Não com a visão que estava tendo o prazer de contemplar.

O dia estava especialmente quente, parecia que estava no inferno servindo de churrasquinho. E realmente, ele estava nesse exato momento em seu inferno astral.

Apesar do feitiço esfriante feito pela monitora chefe – Hermione – a sala comunal ainda pegava fogo. Os alunos circulavam pela escola sem os sobretudos, os garotos se contentavam apenas em dobrar algumas vezes as mangas da camiseta e abrir dois botões, mas as garotas estavam mais ousadas; pareciam ter entrado em um acordo silencioso, pois para onde olhasse as via com as saias um palmo mais curtas parando no meio das coxas.

Ah, garotas. Malditas garotas, que gostavam de provocar. E isso não era certo, não mesmo. Eles estavam transbordando hormônios e elas faziam o favor de provocar, sempre deixando aquele gostinho de "quero mais" neles.

Okay, Rony teve que concordar com sua consciência, _ela _tinha feito aquilo só para lhe provocar. Limpou uma gota de suor que deslizou por seu rosto e olhou discretamente para a garota a três poltronas de distância dele.

Hermione se encontrava concentradíssima em seu livro; Rony seguia idolatrando todos seus movimentos, desde o simples prender de cabelos ao provocante jogo de pernas que ela fazia de vez em quando buscando uma posição confortável.

Rony pensou que teria um ataque cardíaco ao ver pela terceira vez a morena descruzar e cruzar as pernas fazendo sua saia se mexer. E inocentemente se inclinar para trás se despreguiçando, inevitavelmente sua blusa acompanhou o movimento e subiu, mostrando um pedaço de sua barriga.

O ruivo agarrou e apertou com vontade a beirada do livro que fingia ler, afim de extravasar toda a tensão de seu corpo. Ela só podia estar de sacanagem com sua cara; era humanamente impossível – na cabeça dele – uma garota descruzar e cruzar as pernas de forma tão... sexy sem ter essa intenção.

Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar a imagem, mas não adiantou, a imagem fez-se mais viva em sua mente. Pode sentir a pele macia da barriga de Hermione, mordeu os lábios segurando um suspiro. Precisava sair dali rapidinho e correr para um banho gelado, podia sentir sua calça começar a ficar ligeiramente apertada.

Sentiu alguém sentar no braço da poltrona e lhe acariciar o rosto. Abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para a pessoa. Contemplou uns olhos castanhos esverdeados e sorriu; Lilá retribuiu o sorriso amavelmente.

Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ele não sorria daquele jeito para ela. Só para ela.

- Pensando em que, amor?

- Nada.

- Nadinha? – estreitou os olhos meio irritada.

Okay, ela estava bem mais sensível que o de costume. Mas não podia culpá-la.

- Em você? – arriscou e suspirou aliviado ao ver a namorada sorrir.

- Ótima resposta.

A loira deslizou o corpo pelo braço do sofá, indo sentar no colo do namorado, que a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Falou com Madame Pomfrey? – a loira concordou com a cabeça. - Tudo bem?

- Estamos ótimos. – sussurrou pondo a mão na barriga. De longe Hermione, que assistia toda a cena, pôde ver o brilho de uma aliança prateada na mão direita de Lilá. Então realmente Ron já tinha feito o pedido.

Sentiu seu estômago revirar e um mal estar se assolou em seu peito. Tinha que sair daquele lugar antes que vomitasse.

Lilá deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, esses dias se sentia tão sonolenta, mas realmente não ligava, Ron estava ali com ela não é?

Rony pode sentir o olhar de Hermione sobre eles, e graças a Deus, Lilá brincava com sua aliança de olhos fechados; o ruivo lançou um olhar rápido para a morena e desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Estava se sentindo tão mal com toda aquela situação, não que não gostasse de Lilá – ela com seu jeito de patricinha tinha seu charme e acabara o conquistando – mas sabia exatamente com quem queria estar e certamente não era com a loira que cochilava em seus braços.

- Lilá! – chamou Parvati do outro lado do salão sentada com Dino, Simas e Neville. – venha ouvir o que Simas está dizendo sobre a Professora Minerva e o senhor Filch!

Lilá pulou do colo do namorado, nem parecia que a pouco estava quase dormindo. A loira puxou Rony pela mão o arrastando muito contrariado. Queria ficar no seu canto e tentar entender mais que um parágrafo sobre poções, já que não tinha Hermione para lhe explicar e sinceramente, Lilá não era nem um "aceitável" nessa matéria.

A loira dividiu a cadeira com Parvati e Ron sentou ao lado de Neville que lhe cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Hei Nev... – quase sussurrou para o moreno, não queria que mais ninguém escutasse. Neville lhe olhou intrigado. – você viu para onde a Hermione foi?

- Ahn... acho que a escutei falar algo sobre patrulhar o quinto andar ou algo parecido.

- Ok... – se levantou e tornou a sentar. Se inclinou e confidenciou a Neville. – vou dar uma saída, se Lilá perguntar... – parou por um instante, sabia que era totalmente errado pedir isso ao amigo, mas quem se importava. - ...diz que... que... ah, invente algo, confio em você.

Neville franziu a testa, mas não disse nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ron não esperou que o amigo dissesse qualquer coisa, saiu apressado para fora do salão comunal.

xXxXxXxXx

Rony vasculhou todas as salas do último andar do castelo onde Hermione era a encarregada de vigiar. Caminhou decidido para a sala ao fundo do corredor, aquela era a sala preferida da amiga.

Quase tropeçou nos próprios pés, tanto tempo que não ficava sozinho com ela. Bateu na porta e sem esperar qualquer resposta meteu a mão na fechadura e abriu a porta. Viu Hermione exclamar assustada e logo em seguida lhe lançar um olhar mortal.

- Vai embora Ronald, a Lilá não está aqui.

Ron escancarou a porta a olhando desafiadoramente. Hermione sacou a varinha e fechou a porta, acertando o rosto de Rony em cheio.

Ele gritou um palavrão e Hermione arregalou os olhos. Não era para ter sido tão forte, correu para a porta e a abriu. O ruivo estava caído no chão com as mãos no rosto. Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- Ronald... Ron, tá tudo bem? – sua voz era vacilante, mordeu os lábios quando ele abaixou as mãos e lhe lançou um olhar feroz.

- Não por culpa sua.

- Me desculpe... Vem. – o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para dentro da sala. Fechou a porta e observando Rony se sentar na mesa empoeirada, mordeu os lábios evitando pensar no que iria fazer a seguir.

Com um aceno discreto da varinha trancou a porta e caminhou decidida ao encontro do amigo.

- Desculpe pela porta... – começou sem graça.

- Tudo bem, eu mereço... – deu um meio sorriso, sinal que não estava mais zangado. – então, como estão as coisas com o Harry?

Tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não queria ouvir nada sobre isso, não mesmo. Não gostava de imaginar Hermione beijando outro.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te repetir que não...

Rony a cortou balançando a mão direita.

- Esquece, me desculpe. Só queria puxar assunto. – Hermione concordou com a cabeça e sentou na mesa de aluno frente ao ruivo. Não se encaravam, Hermione olhava pela janela embaçada de sujeira, enquanto Ron se limitava a lhe olhar de canto.

Sempre gostou de observá-la em silêncio. Não se cansaria nunca, mas sabia que não teria outra oportunidade como aquela.

- E como vai Lilá? – _okay, sua anta._ Grande assunto para pôr em pauta. Como ia a saúde da mulher que estava grávida de seu grande amor. _Perfeito._

_- _Hum... bem... – parou por um segundo, não estava seguro se continuava ou não, mas Hermione o encarava tão graciosamente. Teve a certeza que ela só queria ouvir sua voz, assim como ele queria ouvir a dela. – hoje ela foi ver Madame Pomfrey...

- Oh, está tudo bem? – sim, aquela linhazinha de preocupação estava em seu rosto. Como adorava cada expressão do rosto dela.

- Está...

Hermione não prosseguiu no diálogo. Ficaram por alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Acho melhor eu ir. – Rony pulou da mesa.

- Por quê?

Rony a olhou interrogativo.

- Por que, o que?

- Por que você tem que ir? – agora ela se levantou e se aproximou de Rony. Estavam perigosamente perto.

- Por que... – pensou em milhões de desculpas, pensou em Lilá, pensou em quadribol, pensou até em poções, mas ela não merecia mais mentiras. – por que não seria seguro ficar perto de você. Não sei se poderia me controlar.

Hermione abaixou os olhos e deu mais dois passos, ficando cara a cara com o ruivo – que era uns 10 centímetros mais alto que ela.

- Ron... – sua voz saiu mais rouca que o planejado. – não quero que você vá. – começou a brincar com a gravata dele. - Acho que depois de tudo, nós merecemos ao menos uma despedida, já que... - respirou fundo buscando coragem. – já que você irá se casar com ela.

- Como...? – Ron piscou várias vezes e olhou para o lado, privando-a de uma visão privilegiada de seus olhos azuis.

- Escutei a Parvati conversando com a Romilda... e também seria meio difícil não notar pelo tamanho da aliança...

Brincou tentando descontrair o clima, mas Ron não riu, continuou sério sem encará-la.

- O bebê não foi planejado, foi um erro eu sei. – soou terrivelmente infeliz.

Okay, será que ela ia para o inferno por estar desejando ardentemente a boca daquele ruivo?

- Um bebê nunca é um erro, é um presente. – discordou dele dando um meio sorriso.

- Queria que tivesse sido com você. – ambos engoliram seco. Aquela frase sempre brincava em sua mente, nunca planejou realmente proferi-las. _Sua grande boca traidora._

Hermione levantou a mão direita e tocou seu rosto. Deslizou-a para a nuca do garoto se embrenhando em seu cabelo macio. Como sonhara com aqueles cabelos vermelhos.

Rony fechou os olhos, sentindo todos os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçarem. Seria errado querer beijá-la?

Que Deus a perdoasse, porque sim, ela iria fazer o que tanto queria.

- Eu também. – mordeu a boca em um meio sorriso.

Rony não pensou, a puxou pela cintura juntando os corpos. Sentiu a respiração quente dela em seu pescoço, seu coração palpitava acelerado. Se ela o batesse por seu movimento à seguir, seria um adorável castigo.

Inclinou a cabeça e capturou os lábios de Hermione. Por uns segundos, a garota pensou que seu peito explodiria de felicidade. O beijo estava repleto de sentimentos por anos reprimidos e também desejo. Muito desejo.

Rony apertou o abraço em volta da cintura da garota a levantando do chão. Hermione o enlaçou pelo pescoço sem deixar de beijá-lo. Rony a sentou na mesa de professor e quebrou o beijo. Hermione não se fez de rogada, deslizou os lábios pela linha da mandíbula dele subindo até a orelha, indo e descenco. Rony soltou uma exclamação.

Sem pedir permissão, o grifinório se meteu entre as pernas da garota e deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela. Hermione não ligou para o fato da excitação do garoto pulsar de encontro a sua perna, não mesmo, queria sentir novamente a textura macia da boca dele. E foi isso que ela fez. Deixou de lado o pescoço dele e voltou a beijá-lo.

Dessa vez o beijo era diferente do primeiro. O anterior fora calmo sim, mas explosivo; o segundo já era mais duro e exigente. Ambos podiam sentir bolhas borbulharem no estômago. Uma sensação bastante comentada entre os apaixonados. Rony nunca julgou ser verdade todas essas sensações; e agora estava tendo o prazer de compartilhá-las com a morena. Sua morena.

Hermione o puxou pela gravata, o peso dele fez com que deitassem sobre a mesa. Era maravilhoso tê-lo tão perto. A garota deslizou a mão esquerda pelo braço direito dele. Apertou com avidez os músculos do ruivo – adquiridos graças ao quadribol, _santo jogo_ – e alcançou a mão dele e entrelaçou os dedos aos dele.

Sentiu o gelado de um metal ao redor do dedo dele.

Metal gelado. Uma aliança de compromisso. Aliança.

- Não podemos... – Rony se adiantou antes que ela pudesse formular uma frase inteligente.

- Não... – prendeu um soluço de desespero.

Rony rolou pela mesa, deitando ao lado dela. Ambos se olhavam intensamente. Não era um olhar de ódio ou mágoa. Simplesmente não podiam continuar. Simples assim.

- Rony eu... – não podia acreditar. Tinha acabado de beijar um cara comprometido.

- Não Hermione. – não podia permitir que ela continuasse. –não diga nada, me deixa decorar seu rosto.

Hermione fechou os olhos por um segundo enquanto ele deslizava a mão pelo rosto dela. Se inclinou e beijou sua testa.

Hermione respirou profundamente seu perfume. Esse seria um cheiro que nunca esqueceria.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou, se não estivessem tão perto ela não teria escutado.

Rony nunca tinha dito as três palavrinhas mágicas, e não, não contava dizer para sua mãe em seu aniversário, ou para sua irmãzinha quando esta estava com a perna quebrada aos cinco anos, por sua causa.

Não, nunca tinha dito isso para uma garota, nunca disse para Lilá e talvez nunca dissesse, não tinha certeza. A única coisa que sabia era que nunca sentiria o que sentia no momento por outra garota que não _ela_.

Okay. Estava sendo piegas demais? _Yep, se estava. _Tinha tanta sacarina no ar que poderia morrer de câncer diabético a qualquer momento. E ainda assim morreria feliz.

Rony deslizou pela mesa e com extrema urgência deixou a sala. Novamente Hermione se encontrava sozinha. Nada diferente dos últimos tempos.

xXxXxXxXx

Gina se escorou na parede, não conseguia se mover, todo seu corpo estava doendo de tanto rir. Colin parou de protestar e a olhou num misto de inocência e fúria.

- O que te deu ruiva? – perguntou tentando parecer sério e fez um sinal para Luna dizendo que Gina estava completamente louca.

- Ai Col... eu não... consigo respirar. – e caiu na gargalhada novamente.

- Não foi tão engraçado assim. - protestou fazendo bico.

- Foi sim. – retrucou Luna bastante controlada e aérea. A loira se adiantou e segurou os livros da amiga, enquanto ela escorregava pela parede. Suas pernas estavam moles e não agüentaram seu peso.

- Porque não foi com vocês! – cruzou os braços emburrado.

Gina tentou prender a risada fazendo um barulho estranho, lembrando do ocorrido há poucos minutos. Os três estavam na aula de feitiços, o professor tentava fazer com que eles realizassem um feitiço que fizesse o oponente andar em câmera lenta, o que na realidade era totalmente inútil. Quando em sã consciência em uma luta você faria seu inimigo andar em câmera lenta, mas enfim, qualquer coisa que animasse um pouco os alunos era válida.

E Luna e Colin foram os voluntários. Luna realizou o feitiço em Colin, mas o feitiço não deu muito certo, pois Colin acabou se requebrando no meio da sala de aula. O que na verdade foi melhor que qualquer aula que tiveram nesses cinco anos em Hogwarts.

-Você deu sorte da aula não ter sido com a sonserina. – disse Luna estendendo a mão para Gina se apoiar e levantar do chão.

Colin abriu a boca para xingá-las, mas foi calado pelo sinal anunciando que as aulas da manhã estavam encerradas. O corredor encheu de alunos apressados.

- Vamos almoçar, tô varada de fome. – anunciou a grifinória dando um tapinha solidário no ombro do loiro grifinório.

Os três se prepararam para sair do corredor quando foram impedidos por alguém que gritava pelo corredor.

- Vejam se não é o Creevey dançarino! – gritou um garoto da sonserina. O corredor explodiu em risadas. – soube que você deu uma desmunhecada legal na aula hoje!

Colin mostrou o dedo do meio para o garoto sonserino.

- Caralho, como eles ficaram sabendo? – sussurrou para Gina.

- Não liga Col... – Gina olhou para trás e seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos metálicos de Draco. A ruiva aumentou a voz. – isso se chama inveja, por que esses sonserinos não sabem se mexer!

- O que você disse grifinória? – perguntou Draco com um sorriso divertido que só Gina notou. Ele se desvencilhou dos braços de Pansy e andou pelo corredor, parando em frente à Gina. Ambos se encaravam.

- O que você escutou, Malfoy. – fez questão de frisar o sobrenome dele. – nós grifinórios somos bons em tudo. Inclusive na dança.

Gina sorriu vitoriosa e Draco não querendo ficar por baixo se inclinou e sussurrou só para os ouvidos dela.

- Sei fazer uns movimentos extraordinários, Weasley. – Gina quase se derreteu com a doçura pela qual seu sobrenome fora pronunciado. – se quiser, mais tarde te ensino.

Os alunos se olhavam desconfiados, deram alguns passos para trás, se prevenindo de qualquer azaração surpresa que eles tentassem executar.

Gina só conseguiu pensar em algo inteligente para dizer quando finalmente ele se afastou alguns centímetros.

- Vai sonhando Malfoy. – _Okay_, não fora nada inteligente, mas fazer o que? Quem teria o sangue frio de pensar coerentemente com um loiro daqueles colado a seu ouvido.

Pansy tentava se desvencilhar da mão de Zabini. O negro a segurava pelo braço evitando que ela fizesse qualquer coisa.

- Caiu um bilhete do seu livro, cordeirinha grifinória. – murmurou ao sair. Pansy correu atrás do loiro e Zabini caminhou lentamente com as mãos no bolso, encarando nada discreto a loira corvinal.

Gina se abaixou recolhendo o papel cuidadosamente dobrado. Não lembrava de ter visto qualquer pedaço de pergaminho cair de seu livro, deu de ombros e o abriu. Nunca tinha visto a letra de Draco Malfoy antes, mas tinha certeza que era dele, tanto pela iniciais no fim do bilhete como pela letra bem trabalhada.

Ele a intimava à encontrá-lo neste sábado, depois do almoço na sala precisa. E prometia que finalmente lhe contaria o que tinha na bendita sacola que ele não a deixou olhar naquele encontro em Hogsmeade.

Colin e Luna estavam curvados por cima dos ombros da ruiva lendo o bilhete também.

- Esse "D.M" não seria Draco Malfoy, seria? – perguntou Colin alarmado.

- Não seja idiota Colin. Até parece... – Luna deu uma piscadela para Gina e puxou Colin pelo braço.

Gina suspirou aliviada, pois sabia que Colin daria um show se ela confirmasse com todas as letras que aquele bilhete era de Draco Malfoy. Esperaria ansiosa por Sábado.

xXxXxXxXx

- Cuidado que a grifinória vai secar. – advertiu Blaise à Draco que não tirava os olhos de Gina.

- O que? – balbuciou, sem tirar os olhos de Gina, que estava do outro lado do salão. Ela retribuía na mesma intensidade, mas disfarçava quando Ron lhe olhava desconfiado.

- Se continuar olhando-a assim, todos saberão! – Blaise disse naturalmente.

- Ela que está me olhando. – se defendeu. – e o que diabos todos saberão?

- Que você está apaixonado.

- Você com esse papo de bichinha. – desconversou olhando pela milésima vez o relógio de ouro em seu pulso. – não estou apaixonado.

- Não?!

- Não, mongolóide, nem a levei para a cama ainda...

Zabini o olhou interrogativo.

- Como assim? Pensei que ela já estivesse no papo. – acrescentou o sonserino brincando com sua comida no prato.

- Mas estou armando um esquema infalível, meu chapa.

- É disso que eu estou falando! – comemorou Zabini.

Okay, Blaise sabia ser estranho. Estava comemorando a futura transa do amigo. Draco sacudiu a cabeça, o negro precisava de uma vida própria. O loiro sorriu outra vez ao notar que Gina lhe observava, piscou discretamente para ela.

Eles só não contavam que Harry, sentado a alguns metros de Gina, estivesse lhes observando. O moreno não podia acreditar nessa troca intensa de olhares. Viu ainda mais abismado Draco fazer um sinal para Gina e dizer algo que não conseguiu compreender para Zabini que concordou com a cabeça e sair. Harry se perguntava o que estava acontecendo.

Parecia estar em um mundo paralelo onde todos estavam definitivamente loucos. Encarou Zabini tentando descobrir algo através da oclumência, mas parecia que o sonserino sabia bloquear a mente.

Balançou a cabeça afastando a idéia de penetrar na cabeça conturbada do sonserino, virou a cabeça para o lado buscando por Gina, mas encontrou o lugar ao lado de Colin vazio.

Levantou-se transtornado e correu ao encontro do melhor amigo de Gina.

- Onde ela está, Colin? – parou ofegante atrás do loiro.

- Se você está perguntando pela Gina, Potter, pode esquecer...

- Não torra Colin. – exclamou zangado. – onde ela está? – perguntou outra vez com sua pior cara de mau.

- Saiu. – descansou os talheres no prato e se virou para Harry. Colocou seu melhor sorriso e continuou: - e nem adianta perguntar para onde ela foi, por que simplesmente não sei.

Harry cerrou os dentes e correu para fora do salão principal. Apertou os olhos e vislumbrou longos fios rubros no topo da escadaria. Correu, quem sabe ainda a alcançasse e aí sim, teriam uma conversa definitiva.

Respirava com dificuldade, aquelas escadas nunca foram tão compridas. Chegou bastante ofegante ao topo das escadas, se apoiou por um momento na parede, respirando profundamente em busca de seu fôlego perdido.

Estava se preparando para correr novamente quando Blaise Zabini , Crabbe e Goyle se puseram em sua frente impedindo-o de passar. _De onde eles surgiram? Não estavam no salão principal há pouco?_

- O que foi agora? – perguntou Harry tentando passar.

- Só queremos conversar, Potter. Colocar a conversa em dia. – disse Blaise com sua melhor cara de anjo.

- Conversar? Vai te catar Zabini! Tenho coisa mais importante para fazer.

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos, grifinório.

Harry se fez de desentendido, não podia perder tempo com os três sonserinos. Com toda sua habilidade de apanhador, se esquivou dos três garotos e seguiu correndo pelo corredor.

- Espera Potter! – Blaise gritou risonho.

Harry se perguntava por que eles o estavam atrasando. O que será que ele não poderia ver? Arregalou os olhos horrorizado, uma certeza lhe invadiu a mente. Malfoy faria alguma maldade com Gina.

Correu ainda mais, ziguezagueando pelos corredores, mas quem estava tentando enganar? Gina tinha sumido sem deixar rastros.

Xingou alto e chutou a estátua a sua frente. Mas isso não ficaria assim, encostaria Gina na parede e exigiria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Girou e retornou pelo mesmo caminho, mas parou ao ver Miguel Corner parado no meio do corredor.

- Posso falar contigo, Potter? – cruzou os braços.

- Que eu saiba não tenho qualquer tipo de assunto a tratar com você. – também cruzou os braços enfrentando o olhar desafiador do corvinal.

- Ainda está nervosinho por eu ter "pego" a Cho? – arqueou as sobrancelhas. – não foi nada sério, _amigo_, apenas umas horinhas de puro sexo selvagem.

Harry trincou os dentes e se segurou para não sacar a varinha e lançar um Avada no corvinal.

- Okay, okay... brincadeiras a parte...- continuou Miguel. Harry transbordava ódio. – o que eu tenho para falar é sério.

- Você tem 60 segundos, _amigo_...

- Vou precisar de mais que isso. – pausa. Miguel parecia buscar as palavras certas. – é de seu interesse.

- Adiante o assunto. – exigiu o grifinório buscando toda sua calma.

- É sobre _nossa_ Gina.

- Nossa? – Harry deu um sorriso mordaz. – que eu saiba a Gina é _minha_, não sua.

- Vou ter que discordar, Potter. Ela não é minha, muito menos sua.

- O que você quer dizer? – Harry estreitou os olhos. E Miguel sorriu diabolicamente.

- Tenha a bondade de me acompanhar que te contarei tudo.

Harry hesitou por um instante, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. E se fosse algo sério que Miguel tinha para falar sobre Gina. Se ela corresse perigo? Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela.

Mas também podia sentir o peso de um belo par de chifres brotar de sua testa. Tinha que averiguar esse sumiço repentino da ruiva.

xXxXxXxXx

**Sábado à tarde...**

Gina batia o pé impacientemente, estava parada frente à porta da sala precisa há cinco minutos. Draco – que estava dentro da sala – não a deixava entrar de forma alguma.

- Draco Malfoy. – sibilou perigosamente. – se não me deixar entrar agora vou embora.

A garota bufou pela milésima vez ao olhar para os lados verificando se não vinha alguém. Se fosse pega ali no corredor estaria perdida. Bateu o pé com mais força.

A porta se abriu e uma mão branca a puxou pelo pulso para dentro.

- Até que fim! – reclamou. Draco não falou nada, apenas a olhava sorridente. – o que foi?

Draco abriu os braços mostrando o lugar. Gina piscou várias vezes estática. A sala estava bem iluminada, bem maior que costumava ser; aos cantos tinham estantes com livros, mas o que chamou a atenção dela foi uma meia parede no meio da sala, coberta por um pano branco.

- O que é isso, Malfoy? – apontou para a parede de uns três metros de altura.

- Um presente para você!

Draco se colocou atrás da garota e retirou – sem pedir licença – o sobretudo dela e jogou de lado. A grifinória estava com um macacão jeans e uma camiseta velha por baixo. Vestida informalmente como ele havia pedido.

Okay, ela tinha levado a sério o que ele tinha lhe dito horas atrás. Draco tinha pedido que ela viesse com roupas velhas, e cá estava ela, toda maltrapilha.

Gina o olhou dos pés a cabeça. Ele estava impecável com sua calça jeans e camiseta verde. Ela podia jurar que sentia o cheiro de roupa nova. Mas também não pode evitar divagar sobre o perfume delicioso que ele exalava.

- Certo, por que estou parecendo uma mendiga e você está todo arrumadinho? – exigiu cruzando os braços.

- Arrumadinho? – arqueou as sobrancelhas ao baixar a cabeça e se olhar. – Weasley, essa é a pior roupa que tenho.

Draco corou levemente, nunca em toda sua vida tinha trajado roupas velhas na frente de uma garota.

Roupa velha? Aquela? Okay, tinha se esquecido que estava na frente de Draco Malfoy. O cara mais bem vestido da escola. Sem tocar no fato que ele era podre de rico. Balançou a cabeça, não estava ali para discutir sobre as vestes de ninguém.

- Bem... deixa pra lá. – estendeu a mão para a ruiva e a guiou para o centro da sala.

Draco colocou-a de frente para a parede coberta pelo lençol e se pôs ao lado da parede. E sem que ela esperasse, ele puxou o pano, mostrando uma parede branca que mais parecia uma tela gigante.

- Então? – um sorriso ansioso brincava em seus finos lábios.

- Então o que? Uma parede branca, e daí Malfoy?

- Mais precisamente um tela de pintura extra-grande. – exclamou ansioso. Pela cara dela, parecia não ter achado grande coisa.

- Oh... – exclamou. Seu cérebro finalmente tinha juntado 1 + 1.

Um sorriso iluminado e brilhante surgiu nos lábios dela. Draco suspirou aliviado.

- Nunca me deram uma tela gigante antes... – concluiu debilmente.

Okay, então era isso que ele tentava esconder na sacola, certo? Uma tela de pintura e tintas de todas as cores possíveis. Certo, Gina concordou mentalmente, teria um grande trabalho para agradecer por isso. Não que fosse problema executar o que estava pensando, mas Draco teria que colaborar.

- Então, você gostou?

- Se gostei? – sua voz saiu mais estridente que o planejado. – Draco! Eu amei!

Draco sorriu, Gina correu e pulou em seu pescoço fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair de costas no chão com Gina em seus braços. A ruiva depositou vários beijinhos no rosto dele.

Draco abriu um sorriso maravilhoso e foi pego de surpresa ao sentir os lábios de Gina fazendo pressão sobre os seus. A grifinória se ajeitou por cima dele sem perder o contato com aqueles lábios maravilhosos.

Ele que não era nada bobo deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela, prensando-a mais ainda sobre si. Os beijos dela lhe proporcionavam tantas sensações boas. Talvez fosse por isso que não se cansava de beijá-la; mas isso não admitiria nem sob tortura.

Gina quebrou o beijo buscando ar. Sentou na cintura do garoto e olhou para o lado e soltou uma risada. Voltou a fitá-lo e ele levantou as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva e apontou com a cabeça para o sofá que apareceu na sala.

Gina mordeu os lábios por segundos e sem pensar se levantou e estendeu a mão para o loiro.

Draco a agarrou pela cintura e a soltou no sofá fofo e com um sorriso safado deitou por cima dela se encaixando entre suas pernas.

Voltaram a se beijar de forma exigente. Ambos exploravam o corpo um do outro. Draco deslizou a mão pela perna esquerda da ruiva e puxou a perna do macacão para cima. Puxando-o até o joelho dela e depositou a mão na parte de trás do joelho.

Parou o beijo e Gina o olhou sem entender; ele retribuiu com um olhar intenso e penetrante. E de forma bastante experiente tocou em pontos antes desconhecidos da parte detrás do joelho dela. (*)

No começo ela ficou sem entender o porquê dele estar apertando seu joelho, mas o que veio a seguir fora muito melhor que beijá-lo. Draco apertou um ponto da parte interna de seu joelho e ela inevitavelmente soltou um gemido e seus olhos se esbugalharam.

Isso mesmo, senhoras e senhores. Um gemido. Quis morrer, estava totalmente rendida às mãos dele.

Draco sorriu vitorioso e continuou com o carinho, sabia que nenhuma garota resistia aquele toque atrás do joelho, um ponto erógeno da anatomia humana e em Gina era extremamente sensível, pôde perceber.

Gina mordeu os lábios prendendo outro gemido e fechou os olhos. Draco se apoiou num braço e se inclinou sobre ela e apertou com mais força; a grifinória soltou outro gemido sôfrego e agarrou a blusa dele.

O sonserino depositou um beijo nos lábios dela e saiu de cima da garota. Ela mantinha a respiração irregular, puxava o ar com força. Seu coração palpitava descompassado.

Abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou como uma gata. Draco sorriu vitorioso, tinha presenteado-a com um orgasmo.

Ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Vamos pintar! – Draco a puxou e ela sorriu novamente. Mais tarde sua face doeria de tanto que ela estava sorrindo. Nunca esqueceria aquela tarde.

A tarde passou mais rápido do que pensavam eles. Quando se deram conta já passava das seis da tarde. O pôr do sol era evidenciado pela grande janela de vidro.

O loiro a um bom tempo estava sentado no chão observando-a pintar maravilhosamente bem. Já tinha desistido de pintar a tempos, o máximo que conseguiu fazer foram coisas abstratas, muito abstratas para seu gosto. Okay, era um péssimo pintor.

- E... _voilà_. – exclamou Gina dando uma última pincelada.

- Linda... – suspirou encantado.

Gina sorriu e se aproximou do loiro. Sem que ele esperasse, ela sentou em seu colo de frente para ele. _Direto ao ponto._ Não que ele estivesse reclamando, é claro.

- Sr. Malfoy, você é uma negação para arte! – implicou se deliciando com a cara de poucos amigos dele.

- Isso, pisa... – fez um biquinho magoado.

A garota deu um longo beijo no pescoço dele fazendo-o esquecer seu próprio nome. Automaticamente ele levantou as mãos para a cintura dela, apertando de leve.

- Nunca pensei que viveria para ver o Sr. Limpinho, todo sujinho.

Gina esfregou a bochecha dele tentando em vão tirar uma mancha de tinta.

- Você também não está o exemplo de limpeza, sabia.

Era verdade, sua roupa estava coberta de tinta e tinha sobrado até para seu cabelo. Arregalou os olhos aterrorizada e num pulo saltou do colo de Draco se levantando. O loiro protestou pedindo que ela voltasse, a posição estava tão boa.

- O que foi?

- Não posso ir para o salão da grifinória assim, Draco! – exclamou exaltada. – o Rony não pode me ver assim!

- Calma garota. – também se levantou. – meu quarto tem banheiro, se quiser pode tomar banho lá. – o loiro a olhava de rabo de olho e a viu lhe olhar pensativa. – não vou te espiar se é isso que está pensando.

Gina estava relutante, podia simplesmente pegar sua varinha e limpar a roupa, mas o convite parecia bastante tentador. _Por que não?_

- Okay, mas bem rapidinho viu, não posso demorar. – se deu por vencida.

- Você que manda. – Gina podia sentir toda a excitação do garoto por seu tom de voz.

Os dois andaram cautelosamente pelo castelo evitando os corredores e passagens que sabiam que estariam cheias, nunca desentrelaçando os dedos.

Ao chegarem ao quarto do monitor-chefe sonserino, ele mostrou-o para ela, que estava admirada. Era bem maior que o quarto de Hermione. Até nisso os Malfoy tinham vantagem.

- Então Weasley... – não sabia por que faziam questão de se tratarem pelo sobrenome. Retirou lentamente a camiseta, os olhos dela não desgrudaram do movimento. – onde paramos?

O sonserino se atirou em sua própria cama fazendo sua tão famosa cara safada e chamou Gina para que o acompanhasse.

Gina cruzou os braços parecendo ofendida. E realmente por um instante se sentiu assim. Mas lembrou que _ela_ tinha aceitado ir para o quarto dele e também tinha se prometido que mudaria, que esqueceria Harry Potter. E era isso que trataria de fazer.

- Então Malfoy... – se atirou por cima do garoto. Se apoiou nos braços o encarando. – onde paramos?

Draco rolou pela cama ficando por cima dela. Trocaram um último olhar antes de fecharem os olhos e se beijarem.

Beijavam-se de forma suave, apenas sentindo os lábios um do outro. Draco escorregou a mão pelo braço esquerdo dela, indo para o botão do macacão. Desabotoou-o.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha de forma questionadora e na humilde opinião de Draco de forma extremamente sexy.

- O que está fazendo? – questionou-o calmamente.

- Só te ajudando a se livrar dessa roupa suja.

- Bem lembrado. – empurrou-o pelos ombros delicadamente para o lado. – tenho que tomar banho agora.

Levantou da cama fingindo não ouvir os protestos do garoto. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e fechou a porta num baque. Draco suspirou frustrado, sua excitação latejava contra sua barriga.

Fora só o tempo dela se despir a porta do banheiro voltou a se abrir. Apenas uma fresta, por onde lançou seu macacão. E voltou a se trancar.

- Limpa para mim. – Draco escutou a voz dela abafada e logo em seguida o som de água caindo se fez presente, despertando uma fantasia em particular na cabeça do loiro.

Bufou. Ele _não_ era um elfo doméstico.

Quinze minutos depois o loiro ainda bufava deitado em sua cama folheando uma revista qualquer. Como ela demorava no banho.

- Oh ruiva, assim vai acabar com toda a água do castelo. – gritou.

- Deixa de ser chato. Até tirar todo esse xampu do meu cabelo demora, viu! – gritou de volta.

Mas Draco só ouviu até "xampu". Um botãozinho foi apertado e sua mente viajou por seu banheiro. Certamente o corpo dela estaria cheio de sabão, fechou os olhos mordendo os lábios. Daria tudo para estar lá ensaboando aquele corpo esculpido para o pecado.

Involuntariamente deslizou a mão pela barriga – ainda sem blusa – e olhou de esguelha para a porta do banheiro. Definitivamente ela ainda demoraria no banho.

Desceu mais a mão direita e desabotoou a calça e antes que pudesse descer o zíper escutou alguém lhe chamar do lado de fora do seu quarto.

Soltou lentamente o ar pela boca. Mataria o miserável estraga prazer. Pulou para fora da cama e pisou pesado até a porta. Apontou sua varinha para esta e perguntou:

- Quem é?

- Eu! – alguém gritou. Parecia uma voz feminina, não tinha certeza.

- Eu quem? – retrucou.

- Euzinha... – a voz saiu bem manhosa.

- Droga... – xingou baixinho.

Tinha se esquecido completamente que tinha marcado um encontro com Pansy para uns amassos antes do jantar.

Resignado, abriu a porta. Apenas uma parte, evitando assim que ela entrasse.

- Draquinho querido. – exclamou sedutora.

- Pansy... – trincou os dentes. – estou cansado. Que tal você voltar depois do jantar?

Pansy fez biquinho e piscou excessivamente seus longos cílios negros.

- Você está com alguém? – deslizou o dedo pela barriga bem trabalhada do loiro. Fazendo-o contraí-la.

- Não.

- Então... - se encostou seu corpo propositalmente nele. – tudo isso é por me ver? – murmurou sedutora ao pé do ouvido dele e segurou com tamanha experiência o membro latejante dele.

- Ah... Pansy. – gemeu. – eu estava dormindo, só isso. Volta mais tarde. – mal pôde pensar com ela lhe estimulando habilidosamente.

Draco murmurava, não queria que a ruiva dentro de seu banheiro escutasse o encontro que teria mais tarde com a morena.

- Tipo, agora? – sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos.

- Não, depois. – precisou usar todo seu alto-controle para expulsar a idéia de pegá-la pelo quadril e jogá-la contra a parede e mandar ver.

- E agora? – insistiu.

- Não. – sorriu_. Que garota doida._

- E agora?

- Minha resposta continuará sendo não.

- Ah... – suspirou abrindo um sorriso enorme. – depois do jantar então. Não marque outro encontro.

Ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um selinho rápido. E saiu saltitante. Draco trancou com rapidez a porta ainda sorrindo por dentro. Tinha que admitir, adorava esse jeito desprendido e liberal de Pansy.

A morena quebrou no corredor a direita e se apoiou à parede; esperou Draco trancar a porta. Assim que ouviu a estátua voltando ao seu lugar deu meia volta e se escondeu atrás de uma armadura no fim do corredor que dava no quarto do monitor-chefe sonserino.

_Uma ova que ele estava sozinho._ Esperaria ali o tempo que fosse preciso e veria com seus próprios olhos a _piranha_ que estava com ele.

Provavelmente alguma vadiazinha muito convincente. Porque ninguém, nunca, além dela é claro, era levada para aquele quarto em particular. Os encontros de Draco eram sempre em alguma sala vazia ou até mesmo o vestiário masculino, quando a sala precisa estava ocupada, mas nunca em seu quarto que era considerado sagrado por ele.

Escorregou pela parede, sentando encolhida ao lado da armadura. Estaria segura ali, afinal o corredor era muito mal iluminado.

Passaram-se 40 minutos e nenhum movimento; sua cabeça estava começando a pesar de sono. Suspirou cansada. Fechou os olhos. Não faria mal descansar um pouco. Suas pernas estavam dormentes graças a sua posição incômoda.

Ouviu ao longe passos ecoando distante. Abriu os olhos assustada e alerta. Apurou a visão e viu uma pessoa andando rapidamente, o capuz que cobria sua cabeça deslizou mostrando fios muito rubros.

E para a sorte de Pansy foi no exato momento em que este ser passou por uma tocha acesa.

A morena trincou os dentes e ainda ajoelhada à sombra da armadura, murmurou:

- Então a vadia é ruiva... ah se eu não descubro quem é essa vaca. Ou eu não me chamo Pansy Parkinson.

Prendeu a respiração e se encolheu, no exato momento Draco Malfoy passou andando calmamente enquanto arrumava os cabelos loiros e sedoso que ela tanto adorava tocar.

Esperou que ele sumisse de vista e levantou com certa dificuldade. Limpou a poeira de suas vestes e caminhou decidida para o salão comunal. Xingou mentalmente Draco Malfoy, suas pernas estavam dormentes por culpa dele.

Olhou para o delicado relógio de ouro em seu pulso que marcava oito horas.

Expeliu com força o ar pelo nariz, estava atrasada para o jantar.

***Continua***

(*) Vi essa cena em um dos antigos episódios de "Ally McBeal". Um carinha fez isso na mulher em uma boate e ela delirou, e nunca mais essa cena saiu da minha cabeça... Sim, me amarrava nessa série.

**N/A:** Oh Draquinho, eu deixo você me ensaboar. ¬¬*

Então meu povo, finalmente descobriram o que tinha na bendita sacola misteriosa do Draco, heim. Tela (magicamente encolhida) e tintas, já que ele tinha descoberto o quanto ela desenhava bem. Enfim, levanta a mão quem quer um cara assim? Eeeeu! Se bem que não sei desenhar uma flor, mas quero ele mesmo assim.

Okay, gente. A promo dos comentários num deu muito certo, mas por causa de 5 pessoinhas que fizeram meu dia ficar liiiiiindo com esses comentários maravilhosos, eu num largo essa fic de lado. E também pq eu adoro essa fic... Ok, ki num tá lá essas coisas, como as fics da Nani Potter ou da Ara Potter, mas convenhamos, elas são _**as **_escritoras né!

AGRADECIMENTOS:

**Gaabii:** oi querida! Não, não morra! Preciso dos seus comentários! Sim, o Blaise é uma figura e tanto. Então, respondi sua pergunta sobre a sacola? Queria um presente desses, ham? Melhor capítulo? Que isso, bondade sua... Enfim, te proíbo de parar suas fics viu, elas são MARA!!! Bjs.

**srtá. Felton:** oi querida! Obrigada pelo comentário e parabéns, vc ganhou a promo! Grandes coisa neh, vc desse estar se falando... Mas enfim... continue lendo, pq seu comentário é muito importante para mim. Bjs. PS: NÃO PUDE MANDAR O CAP PARA VC, NÃO TINHA SEU E-MAIL. DESCULPE!!!!

**Drik Phelton:** oi querida! Não morra! Preciso muito dos seus comentários! Já disse que eles são a luz da minha fase de escritora? Hehehe. Ok, minha fic é demais? O que você tomou, heim? Ok, já que vc fez propaganda da minha fic (vc é uma graça por isso) tem uma surpresinha no seu e-mail. (vc já deve ter visto antes de ler esse recado). Bjs.

**Camila Townes:** oi querida! Um super,mega beijo pra vc. Obrigada por comentar. Espero que continue assim. Bem, o Draco deu uma mentidazinha de leve, afinal,para ele os fins justificam os meios. Bjs

**Marcia B. S.:** oi querida! Sim, o Draco é uma graça. O Harry não vai ficar muito contente quando descobrir que a Gina e o Draco estão de rolo, isso posso garantir. Continue comentando, ta? Bjs.


	5. Baby, você pode ter o que quiser

**Música****:** T.I. – whatever you like.

**N/A:** Action D/G. _Hot_, baby!

Capítulo 5 – Baby, você pode ter o que quiser.

'_Se eu soubesse que o mundo terminaria amanhã, hoje ainda plantaria uma árvore' (Martin Luther King)_

**Três dias depois, no café da manhã.**

Pansy olhou para o lado para ver Zabini se acomodar ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, negão. – disse muito sorridente dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do amigo, Zabini estranhou.

- Dia, cara de fuinha.

- Cadê o Draquinho?

- Eu nasci colado com ele por acaso? – resmungou grosso. Enfiou uma torrada inteira na boca.

- Parece que alguém não se deu bem ontem. – cantarolou. – o que foi? A Vane te deixou literalmente na mão? – perguntou maliciosa.

Blaise a xingou com a boca cheia, Pansy não ouviu.

Alguns minutos depois e menos emburrado, o negro resolveu conversar.

- O que tá fazendo? – apontou o garfo para o bloquinho de notas rosa choque, que a morena mantinha aberto a seu lado.

Pansy se virou, ficando de frente para ele.

- Você precisa me prometer que não contará nada para o Draco.

- Está bem. – deu de ombros não prestando muita atenção ao que ela falava. Estava fuzilando com os olhos uma morena que conversava alegremente com as amigas na mesa da grifinória, mais precisamente Romilda Vane.

- Sábado fui visitar o Draquinho... – parou, olhou para os lados e abaixou ainda mais a voz. – e você não vai acreditar, mas ele me dispensou.

- Sério? – perguntou nem um pouco interessado.

- Aham. Tinha quase certeza que ele estava com uma garota lá no quarto.

- Melhor que um _garoto_, não acha? – debochou descaradamente.

- Cala a boca, tô contando meu drama.

- Claro... – girou os olhos. – continue.

- Então... – suspirou impaciente. – ...realmente tinha uma garota lá!

- Você tem certeza que essa garota não era você? Afinal de contas, Draco não leva garotas para o seu quarto, além de você.

- Exatamente, seu idiota!

- E daí que ele deu uns amassos? Não seria a primeira vez.

- Então, esperei, esperei, esperei mais um pouco e finalmente vi a criatura, e você não vai acreditar.

Blaise sentia que estava quase caindo no sono.

- Era um homem? – sugeriu risonho.

- Zabini, você é gay por acaso? – arqueou as sobrancelhas. – que paranóia. _Ela_ é ruiva.

O sonserino ficou murcho. Que mania que seus amigos tinham de perguntar se ele era gay. Estava começando a se perguntar se aquela desconfiança tinha algum fundamento. Pensou melhor. _Nãaaao! Com certeza, não era gay. Muitas garotas podiam confirmar isso. Certo? _

Pansy ignorou o amigo e estufou o peito contente consigo mesma.

Uma dúvida mordeu Zabini e ele empalideceu ligeiramente. Será que ela tinha descoberto que a tal ruiva era a Weasley? Resolveu investigar.

- E... você conseguiu identificar a tal ruiva?

- Infelizmente não. – bufou contrariada. Blaise suspirou aliviado.

Pansy bebericou seu suco e se voltou novamente para o sonserino.

- Quais as ruivas que você conhece? – pegou seu bloquinho rosa e pena igualmente rosa. Olhando atentamente para ele.

- Quer dizer, conhecer? Ou _conhecer_? – sorriu malicioso.

- Aff, não quero saber das suas aventurazinhas sexuais, negão.

- Okay, deixa eu pensar. – coçou o queixo de forma pensativa e contou nos dedos.

- Tirando a pobretona Weasley, lógico. – a morena acrescentou rapidamente.

- Claro. Draco não se rebaixaria a tanto. – Pansy não notou o tom malvado do sonserino. Ele levou o copo de suco à boca, abafando as risadinhas.

_Ah, se ela soubesse o que o loiro sonserino estava aprontando por suas costas. _

Zabini passou o resto do horário do café da manhã tendo que aturar Pansy e seu caderninho enjoativamente rosa. A morena listava todas as ruivas da escola, que não eram tantas, se resumiam a três garotas, tirando Gina Weasley, _lógico._

xXxXxXxXx

Dumbledore desatou a falar em seu discurso vespertino. Falava algo que Gina e muito menos Rony entendiam, ou se preocupavam em prestar atenção. Os dois irmãos discutiam fervorosamente – em sussurros, claro – sobre como Rony abordaria o "assunto Lilá" com a Dona Molly.

A ruiva tentava convencer o irmão a contar o quanto antes, diminuindo assim a intensidade da bronca e do castigo que ele receberia. Mas o ruivo estava aterrorizado demais para conversar com a mãe.

Não, adiaria o máximo que conseguisse. Apenas Gui sabia de tudo e fora o irmão mais velho que dera para ele a aliança que brilhava intensamente no dedo de Lilá. A aliança pertencera a Gui e Fleur.

E se dependesse dele, o resto da família continuaria no escuro.

Gina bufou mais uma vez, Rony era um cabeça dura mesmo. O ignorou o resto do almoço, só tirando a cara do prato quando Colin a puxou para os jardins. Aquela tarde era livre para os quintanistas.

Gina caminhava distraidamente para fora do castelo sendo guiada por Colin e Luna.

- Estou tão empolgada com os nossos hospedes. – exclamou Luna. – E você Gi, o que você acha?

- ... – a garota nada disse.

- Aposto que ela está assim por que irá rever o Stan! – caçoou Colin.

Gina saiu de seu transe. _Stan? Onde?_

- O que você disse?

Colin abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Ora, você sabe. Escola de Durmstrang. Aqui em Hogwarts daqui a 20 minutos. Rever o seu 'amiguinho' Stan.

- Como assim? Do que você está falando? – suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente vermelhas e seu coração palpitou descompassado.

Luna se habilitou para esclarecer o assunto. No discurso de Dumbledore, na hora do almoço, ele falara para os alunos que os bruxos da Escola de Durmstrang passariam um tempo com eles. Pois o castelo de Durmstrang pegara fogo há dois dias, ficando totalmente inabitável. Teria que passar por uma reforma enorme.

Nada que eles não dessem conta, mas seria totalmente incômodo para os alunos. Então William Kravane – o novo diretor – aceitara imediatamente o convite de Dumbledore. Ancoraria seu navio no lago de Hogwarts e ele e seus alunos ficariam na Inglaterra até que o castelo de Durmstrang fosse reformado.

Gina se perguntava como não tinha ouvido nada disso. _Claro_, uma luzinha se acendeu em seu cérebro. Estivera discutindo com Rony o almoço inteiro e não prestara atenção em mais nada. O irmão fazia as coisas erradas e ela que pagava o pato!

- Então, Durmstrang aqui, ham. – instigou Colin. Gina concordou com a cabeça.

- Legal, né!

- Sim. Aposto que o Stan deve estar louquinho para mais aulas de idiomas, Gina. – Luna brincou.

Durante seu terceiro ano, no torneio Tribruxo, Gina teve uma amizade com um dos alunos búlgaros. _Stanislovisky Kravane_. _Sim_, esse era o nome do dito cujo. Mas para os mais íntimos, apenas Stan. Ele não era nada fluente no inglês e Hermione tinha a feito ensinar ao garoto um pouco da língua. E modéstia parte, ele aprendera um bocado.

Com o tempo se tornaram bastantes amigos. Ainda se correspondiam por meio de cartas. E agora estaria cara a cara com ele novamente. Estava feliz por isso. Não que ela tivesse qualquer interesse amoroso no amigo. E podia afirmar com certeza que ele também se sentia assim.

Novamente entrou em transe. Agora pensava em um certo loiro sonserino.

Colin e Luna trocaram olhares cúmplices. A ruiva estava a quilômetros de distância e os loiros sabiam bem o que causava esse alienamento. Era uma paixonite aguda que começava a bater à porta.

- Terra chamando Gina. – brincou Colin sacudindo a mão na frente do rosto dela.

- Quê? – protestou. Pegou os óculos escuros que segurava e o ajustou no rosto.

Naquela tarde o sol estava extremamente forte e escaldante. Por isso o trio tinha se livrado das capas e suéteres; e mantinham óculos escuros para protegerem os olhos da claridade excessiva.

E parece que mais da metade dos alunos resolvera fazer o mesmo. E aproveitar a tarde quente e abafada.

- Não acho boa idéia nos sentarmos aqui. – Gina reclamou ao ver Colin se deitar displicente na grama.

- Por que não? – questionou Luna seguindo o amigo se sentando também. Porém de forma mais comportada, já que a saia do uniforme não lhe permitia muitos movimentos.

- Talvez por causa deles? – apontou com a cabeça um grupo sextanista sonserino não muito longe deles.

Entre eles estavam Draco, Blaise e Pansy.

Luna se curvou por cima de Colin e levantou os óculos escuros. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Blaise e sorriu para ele. O rapaz retribuiu, muito galante.

Colin se sacudiu para que Luna saísse de cima dele; pegou algo dentro de seu bolso e bateu com a varinha em cima do objeto. Sua câmera voltou ao tamanho original.

- Ei ruiva. – chamou o loiro apontando sua câmera para ela. Mas ela não deu bola, detestava tirar foto.

Prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo no topo da cabeça, deixando sua nuca suada livre e por trás dos óculos olhava discretamente para Draco. O loiro sonserino estava deitado nas pernas de Pansy. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Não por que queria que Malfoy deitasse em suas pernas. Não mesmo.

Tentava se enganar. Sem sucesso.

Draco conversava com os amigos, mas lançava curtos e discretos olhares para o trio a alguns metros. Não tão discreto, já que Zabini sorria abertamente sacando cada olhada do amigo.

A observou prender os longos cabelos e pôde vislumbrar um pedaço da barriga dela. Teve vontade de correr até ela e assoprar sua nuca, para refrescá-la.

- Colin... – escutou a ruiva gritar com o grifinório loiro. – se você tirar mais uma foto eu juro que te mato.

Uma rajada de vento soprou e levantou a saia dela e Colin aproveitou e tirou outra foto.

- COLIN! – urrou segurando a barra da saia. Olhou para os lados, parecia que ninguém tinha prestado atenção. Agradeceu mentalmente por estar de short por baixo da saia.

Esse era um hábito que trazia consigo a muitos anos; já que sempre que estava de saia os deuses conspiravam contra ela e acontecia algo constrangedor como cair e mostrar suas peças íntimas involuntariamente.

- Relaxa, isso irá diretamente para meu álbum privado. Não é como se eu fosse espalhar pela escola. Ou colocar na 'net'.

- É bom mesmo.

- Segura. – o loiro jogou para a ruiva sua máquina fotográfica, ela quase a deixou cair. Lançou um sorriso amarelo para Colin que arregalou os olhos, furioso. – ainda se diz artilheira. – bufou.

O loiro se levantou e abriu a blusa mostrando o tronco levemente bronzeado e com alguns discretos músculos. Ajeitou os óculos escuros, cruzou os braços e fez uma careta sexy.

Gina gargalhou e sem muita habilidade tirou a foto. Colin tomou a máquina das mãos da amiga e olhou pelo visor desta.

Há tempos que tinha se livrado daquela máquina decrépita; esta nova era mais moderna, trouxa sim, mas totalmente eficiente e ele adorava.

- Ficou ótimo! Essa vai para o meu Orkut.

Gina cogitou a possibilidade de perguntar que diabos era esse trem de "Orkut", mas resolveu deixar de lado.

Sentou-se ao lado de Luna.

Draco bufou; agora seria privado de ter uma visão privilegiada da ruiva.

- Esse Creevey é bem espertinho para um grifinório, não? – murmurou para Blaise. – onde já se viu tirar fotos de uma garota desprevenida. – comentou como quem não quer nada.

Mas no fundo teve vontade de roubar aquela câmera e tacá-la no fundo do lago. Como ele ousava tirar fotos _dela. _

- Não estamos falando da mesma pessoa não é? – Zabini arqueou as sobrancelhas divertido.

- Como assim? – Draco se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para Blaise esperando a resposta.

- Aquele Creevey ali... – apontou com a cabeça. – é gay.

- Gay? – perguntou espantado.

- É. Gay. Você sabe do que estou falando. Senta na curva... queima a ro...

- Ok, já entendi. – cortou as explicações esdrúxulas do amigo.

Draco parecia ligeiramente espantado. Os outros sonserinos concordavam com Zabini.

- Ele até foi pego uma vez tirando fotos dos jogadores da corvinal no banho! – Pansy informou se juntando a conversa. – claro que McGonnagall abafou o caso.

Pansy sorria descaradamente, provavelmente lembrando das fotos.

- Ah, então foi ele que te contrabandeou aquelas fotos, ahn? – Draco comentou.

- Com ciúmes querido? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Vai sonhando. – Pansy murchou. – por mim você pode dar para quem quiser que não ligo.

- Como você é grosso... – lamentou se virando para os amigos da rodinha, ignorando Draco e Blaise.

Draco não revidou, seu olhar maligno estava direcionado ao maldito búlgaro, que ele fazia questão de não lembrar o nome, que chegara a pouco e já estava conversando animadamente com Gina e seus amigos.

Desejou naquele instante que a escola de Durmstrang tivesse pego fogo com aquele idiota dentro.

E pelo pouco que conseguia escutar, ela estava dando bola para o maldito búlgaro. Cruzou os braços e deu as costas para Gina. Zabini notou a irritação do amigo e sorriu debochado.

- Stanislovisky Kravane! – pronunciou o nome do garoto búlgaro que parara na frente dela e de Colin.

Estendeu as mãos – ainda sentada – para o garoto. Ele se ajoelhou e a abraçou fortemente. Num abraço de urso.

- Virgínia Weasley! – pronunciou num sotaque perfeito. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Cumprimentou Colin apertando sua mão e beijou o rosto de Luna.

- Nós falávamos de você a pouco, Stan. – confidenciou Colin para o moreno.

- Espero que bem. – Gina sorriu abraçando a cintura do garoto. Se sentia orgulhosa, o sotaque inglês de Stan estava mais que perfeito.

Não pôde evitar pensar que ele tinha ganhado novos músculos. Mas sacudiu a cabeça evitando desplugar a mente do corpo.

- Sempre! – exclamou Luna. Stan sorriu. Sentia-se em casa quando estava com aquele trio excêntrico.

- Então, conte-nos como seu grande castelo pegou fogo! – Colin deitou de bruços, apoiou a cabeça nos cotovelos e encarou Stan.

O búlgaro contou toda a história sobre o castelo e Colin e Gina ouviram super atentos.

Colin literalmente babava em cima do garoto de nome engraçado, que por sua vez babava no decote de Gina. A garota parecia não notar ou estava ignorando os olhares. Difícil decidir. E Luna, bem, ela a algum tempo estava sentada na beira do lago tentando furtivamente tirar fotos dos sereianos.

Draco – de longe – bufou outra vez. E Blaise gargalhou. Aquele ano prometia.

xXxXxXxXx

Aquela era uma quarta-feira quente; aquele calor só podia ser coisa de Voldemort. Provocar aquela onda de calor descomunal para que eles ficassem lesados e assim ele poderia atacar com facilidade.

Balançou a cabeça fazendo os fios rubros voarem por todos os lados.

Quanta besteira sua mente podia inventar em um momento de ociosidade.

Não, sabia que todo esse calor era coisa de um tal "efeito estufa", Hermione já tinha lhe explicado sobre isso várias vezes. Parem de desmatar as florestas, teve vontade de gritar.

O assunto "Hermione" estava bem guardado dentro de uma gaveta em sua mente, mas sempre que ficava sozinha fazia questão de remoer tais pensamentos.

Todas as teorias dançavam em sua cabeça: talvez Hermione não soubesse mesmo que ela e Harry eram namorados na época, talvez ela só quisesse irritar Rony; ou talvez, simplesmente, ela estivesse apaixonada por Harry e vice-versa.

Mas a algum tempo que não ouvia ninguém comentar sobre o namoro dos dois. Isso era estranho. Porém, agora, analisando por todos os ângulos possíveis não sentia todo aquele peso no coração ao imaginá-los juntos.

Suspirou. Talvez lá no fundo nunca tenha amado de verdade o moreno de olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Só sofria por saber que seu irmão sofria calado por Hermione e agora para piorar as coisas sua namorada estava grávida.

Não queria estar por perto quando Rony resolvesse enfim contar para os Weasley e os Brown.

Isso que dava transar sem proteção. Sem contar nas inúmeras doenças que poderiam ter pego, afinal, Lilá não era nenhuma santinha e não poderia pôr a mão no fogo pelo irmão.

Gina tremeu com os pensamentos.

Antes que pudesse colocar qualquer assunto em pauta, a porta da sala abandonada onde estava foi aberta e um rapaz alto entrou por ela e deu uma última olhada para fora, para constatar que ninguém o seguia.

- Então? – perguntou indiferente. – por que me chamou?

Gina sorriu levemente.

- Queria te ver. – respondeu manhosa.

Draco sorriu malicioso. A ruiva, sentada na mesa de professor, o chamou com o dedo.

Draco caminhou lentamente e se pôs entre as pernas dela.

- Não resistiu ao Sr. Sexy, foi?

- Pff, Malfoy... cala a boca. – o puxou pela camisa, ficando a milímetros dos lábios dele. – e me beija.

Não precisava pedir duas vezes. Draco prensou os seus lábios nos dela. Gina não deixou que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Separou-se dele e deu leves mordidas naquela boca feita para o pecado.

Draco adorava quando ela tomava a iniciativa, e ela sabia disso.

Deslizou demoradamente os lábios pelo pescoço do loiro e deu uma leve chupada no pescoço dele.

Draco arfou em desejo e apertou com certa força as coxas da garota. Gina nem tinha notado que as mãos dele estavam ali a algum tempo. Mas não fez nada para evitar.

- Isso vai ficar roxo... – teve dificuldade em terminar a frase, já que a ruiva o puxou pela nuca para mais perto enquanto cheirava seu pescoço. Ele sentiu todos os pelinhos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

- Gosto do seu cheiro. – deixou escapar.

Draco a puxou delicadamente pelos cabelos para trás e segurou seu queixo, forçando-a a olhá-lo.

Gina se perdeu por segundos naquelas íris azul prateadas. Azuis de desejo.

Draco voltou a beijá-la. Gina não sabia como alguém podia beijar tão bem. Okay, como era mesmo seu nome? Alguma coisa '_Weasel_'? Tinha esquecido seu próprio nome.

Uma luzinha incômoda se ascendeu em seu cérebro. Nunca tinha praticado aqueles carinhos ousados com nenhum de seus namorados.

E agora estava fazendo exatamente o contrário com Draco Malfoy.

Aquele Draco Malfoy, galinha, destruidor de corações, sexy, gostoso e acima de tudo cheiroso pra caramba.

Draco, aquele que não era seu namorado, muito menos um amigo.

Afinal de contas, o que eles eram?

_Nada_. Uma vozinha irritante gritava em seu ouvido.

- Draco... – murmurou contra a boca dele. Se aquelas mãos geladas não estivessem passeando por suas costas, tinha certeza que pensaria muito mais coerentemente.

- Hum... – realmente ele não estava prestando atenção.

- Nós... – afastou a boca dele. - ...estamos _ficando_, certo?

O loiro desgrudou a boca da clavícula dela.

- Certo. – apoiou as mãos na mesa, sem sair de entre as pernas dela.

Franziu a testa. Se perguntando onde ela queria chegar.

- Ahn, ok. – deu um tímido sorriso. – só queria confirmar que não estou tendo alucinações.

Draco soltou um sorriso debochado e ao mesmo tempo malicioso.

Deslizou o polegar pela coxa descoberta dela, ainda a olhando sério.

- Seria uma deliciosa alucinação. – se gabou. - mas tenho certas regras, Weasley. As quais você precisa ficar ciente, antes de continuarmos com _isso._

- O-ok.

A garota quase se engasgou com a própria saliva. Aquele carinho ousado estava ficando ousado demais. Mas quem disse que ela conseguia ter forças para afastar a mão dele de sua perna. Desejava fervorosamente que ele fizesse o lance do joelho de novo.

Não queria nem imaginar o estrago que ele faria se subisse as mãos. Na verdade... queria sim.

Suas bochechas tomaram um tom avermelhado.

Mordeu os lábios, quantos pensamentos pervertidos tinha quando estava ao lado dele.

- Virgínia! – Draco teve que gritar para que ela saísse do transe. – estou falando contigo.

- Ah, desculpa... – deu um sorriso amarelo.

Franziu a testa se perguntando quando ele tinha se separado dela e ido sentar em uma das mesas de alunos a sua frente.

- Ok. – a olhou desconfiado. – voltando ao que eu dizia. Tenho certas regras que devem ser seguidas se você quiser _ficar_ com o Sr. Sexy aqui.

Lá vinha ele com aquele papo de "Sr. Sexy".

- Sr. Sexy? – perguntou divertida.

- Algum problema? – seu tom estava ligeiramente irritado.

Gina achou melhor não cutucar aquele ego gigante. Fez sinal para que ele continuasse.

- Primeiro e mais importante: sem exclusividade.

Gina concordou com a cabeça. Lógico, galinha como ele era. Então ele usava aquela política de que "ninguém é de ninguém". Principalmente ele.

- Segundo: nada de dar ataques de mulherzinha quando me vir com _outras garotas. _

Fez questão de destacar "outras garotas".

- Terceiro: nada de exigir atenção, já que não somos namorados.

Gina piscava abobalhada. Não estava acreditando que estava ali, sentada numa sala vazia com Draco Malfoy lhe ditando regras grotescas de como _ela _deveria se portar se quisesse dar uns malhos com ele.

- Quarto: nem pense, em hipótese alguma, que eu começarei a tratar bem o trio de idiotas, sua amiguinha lunática e seu amiguinho esquisito.

Gina fechou a cara. Hei, por mais engraçado que a situação fosse, ele estava ofendendo seus amigos.

- Quinto. – continuou sem se importar com a cara de poucos amigos que ela fazia. – não sou de demonstrar afeto às garotas que fico. Posso ser bonzinho entre quatro paredes, mas nada mais.

Gina balançou a cabeça concordando. Se perguntava se teria que pegar um bloquinho para anotar tudo.

Cruzou os braços. _Egocêntrico filho da mãe!_

- Sexto. – a ruiva bufou, não era hoje que aquelas regras idiotas acabariam. – nada de ter ciúmes, porque com certeza, não terei de você.

A garota ficou calada por alguns segundos.

- Acabou? – perguntou bocejando.

- Não. – deu aquele sorriso que a fez tremer. – mas esqueci o resto. Então por enquanto é só. Concorda?

_Ahn, deixa eu pensar. Não!_

Sua consciência gritou.

- Sim.

Okay, fora mais fácil do que ele pensava.

Ela pulou da mesa e caminhou timidamente até ele. Draco achou extremamente provocante.

Parou de frente para ele e sorriu de canto. Draco a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Então... vai ser _bonzinho_ comigo agora? – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Weasley, guarde todo esse fogo. – apertou a cintura dela e lhe mordeu o ombro por cima da camisa da escola. – infelizmente tenho dez minutos antes de começar o treino de quadribol.

Gina se afastou dando espaço para que ele levantasse.

Não tinha reparado que ele estava com o uniforme de quadribol. Só que aquele uniforme era um pouco diferente. A calça continuava igualmente comprida, mas a blusa de manga comprida dera lugar para uma regata.

Afinal, treinar e suar feito um porco, tudo bem. Mas suar com uma camisa de manga comprida ninguém merecia.

- Oh, certo. Bom treino, então.

Fez um leve e discreto bico esperando por um beijinho de despedida, mas este não veio.

Nem uma palavra qualquer.

Draco Malfoy saiu sem dizer nada, nem dar um mísero aceno com aquela cabeça loira.

Esperou um tempo e saiu, só que diferente de Malfoy, ela saiu xingando até a milésima geração dos Malfoy.

xXxXxXxXx

**Algumas horas depois no dormitório masculino do sexto ano da grifinória.**

O quarto se encontrava vazio, com exceção de Rony e Lilá. O ruivo folheava uma revista de quadribol velha, deitado em sua cama.

Já Lilá estava parada frente ao espelho ora se admirando, ora se censurando.

Ficou de perfil e levantou a blusa deixando a barriga lisa à mostra. Mordeu os lábios, olhando seriamente para seu ventre.

Estufou a barriga e pôs as mãos nas costas, fazendo aquela característica pose de grávida de 8 meses de gestação.

Rony lhe lançou um olhar divertido.

A loira acariciou a própria barriga e suspirou calmamente.

Olhou pelo espelho diretamente para Rony e deu um sorriso genuíno. Como amava aquele ruivo.

- Won won. – sua voz saiu como um miado fraco.

Rony levantou os olhos e sorriu para sua futura esposa.

- Você me acha gorda? – perguntou se medindo novamente no espelho.

Rony soltou o ar lentamente pela boca. Novamente aquela história.

- Você está maravilhosa como sempre, Lilá.

- Mesmo? – apertou os lado da cintura a procura de 'pneuzinhos' inexistentes. E logo em seguida apertou as próprias bochechas. – já engordei três quilos, amor. Olha minha cara de bolacha. Estou uma baleia.

- Lilá... isso é normal. – retrucou cansado. – a Madame Pomfrey disse.

- Provavelmente engordarei mais, vou ficar deformada. – choramingou se virando para o ruivo. – ficarei feeeeeia. – sua voz estava embargada e chorosa.

Rony jogou a revista de lado e a encarou sério. Ok, já tinha feito sua escolha. Teria que fazer tudo certo.

- Você é a grávida mais linda que já vi. – E isso era verdade.

Lilá sorriu mostrando os dentes. Rony deu uma piscadinha e deu três tapinhas na cama chamando-a.

A loira subiu na cama e engatinhou até alcançar os lábios do ruivo. Rony a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou para cima dele.

Lilá o enlaçou pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo.

Estava tendo tudo o que queria. Era noiva do cara mais lindo e quase tão popular quanto Harry Potter. Teria um filho lindo e aparentemente Rony tinha enterrado os sentimentos pela Granger e estava de corpo e alma naquela relação.

Girou, saindo de cima dele, se deitando na cama. Rony suspendeu a blusa dela e se curvou, beijando o ventre dela, nada proeminente.

- Já pensou em algum nome para o nosso bebê? – questionou Lilá.

- E se for _'a'_ bebê? – perguntou puxando a loira para mais perto e voltou a acariciar a barriga dela.

- Sinto que é menino, amor.

- Ok, deixa eu ver... – o ruivo fez uma pausa. – que tal Ronald? – arriscou.

- Ronald? – lilá se apoiou nos cotovelos. – como em 'Ronald Filho'? – franziu a testa à confirmação de Rony. – sem ofensas amor, mas esse nome é tãaaaao anos 90.

- Como é? – fingiu irritação.

- É sério! – a loira gargalhou ao sentir as mãos de Rony lhe fazendo cócegas. – pára... pára. - suplicou ofegante.

- Sabe, li que sexo não prejudica o bebê, sabia disso? – sugeriu com segundas intenções.

Antes que Lilá pudesse responder que 'sim', bateram na porta.

- Hei Ron, já estou indo pro treino, você vem?

Era a voz de Gina.

- Vou, já vou. Me espere lá embaixo que vou contigo.

- Ok. – gritou em resposta.

Rony levantou e pegou seu uniforme de quadribol e se trocou rapidamente. Sem se importar que Lilá estava lhe comendo com os olhos.

Ofereceu a mão à garota e pegou sua vassoura e os dois desceram para o salão comunal.

xXxXxXxXx

Rony e Lilá andavam de mãos dadas mais a frente. Gina e Colin vinham conversando mais atrás.

Colin com sua inseparável câmera, passou o braço ao redor do ombro da amiga.

- Isso sim é um desperdício, querida amiga. – apontou com a cabeça para Rony.

Gina sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Colin com a mão livre, mirou a câmera na bunda de Rony e tirou outra foto.

- Querido amigo, vou contar pro Rony que você tem um álbum lotado de fotos da bunda dele viu.

- Aí aproveita e pede pra ele deixar eu tirar uma foto dele peladinho. – brincou.

Gina deu um soco no braço do amigo

- Ain, sua 'tiça'(*)!!!

Gina lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

- Você tem sorte da Dona Molly não estar aqui para ver esse gesto obsceno. – soltou seu irmão mais a frente.

Gina esperou ele virar para frente e fez o mesmo gesto feio. Para Rony.

- Vou contar. – cantarolou Colin.

- Conta... – abaixou a voz. – e nunca mais te ajudo a entrar no vestiário dos corvinais. – ameaçou descaradamente.

- Gininha, razão da minha existência! – Colin a abraçou tentando se reconciliar.

A ruiva não pôde responder, pois Harry os olhava irritado. Estavam atrasados.

Colin se despediu e antes de seguir para as arquibancadas tirou uma foto de Harry. Quase o cegando pelo flash. O loiro se juntou a Lilá na torcida.

- Certo, agora que o time está completo vamos logo começar.

O moreno, como capitão do time, deu todas as instruções necessárias para o treino. E vinte minutos depois todos estavam no ar.

Eram dois times; um formado pelos titulares e outro pelos reservas.

Mal Gina pegou a goles e Harry soltou o pomo, uma voz grossa e com um certo sotaque chamou pelo capitão.

Rony fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Harry desceu alguns metros, ficando alguns centímetros acima de Vitor Krum.

- Krum. – disse desgostoso. – o que você quer? Não vê que estamos treinando?

O que _ele_ faz aqui? Rony se questionou irritado.

- Você chama isso de treino? – fez um barulho esquisito com o nariz e os companheiros do rapaz deram risadas.

Todo o time grifinório estava parado, atentos a conversa.

- Você quer alguma coisa? Além de óbvio, nos atrapalhar?

Rony já tinha largado sua vassoura e estava bem posicionado ao lado de Harry.

- Quero que saiam do campo. – seu inglês estava mais que perfeito. – eu e meus amigos precisamos treinar.

- Como é que é? – Harry ajeitou os óculos. – nós temos o campo reservado por 3 horas.

- Nós temos autorização. – retrucou Krum.

Rony se meteu na conversa.

- A própria Professora Minerva nos reservou o campo.

Todo o time estava atrás de Harry e Rony. Indignados.

- E Dumbledore nos liberou o campo. – Stan, o amigo búlgaro de Gina se fez presente. Retirou de suas vestes um pergaminho assinado pelo diretor.

Stan avistou Gina logo atrás de Rony e lhe piscou sorridente. Gina retribuiu discretamente, mas logo ficou séria ao receber um olhar irado do irmão.

Harry teve vontade de xingar bem alto e esmurrar Vitor Krum. Sentimento compartilhado por Rony.

- Vamos embora pessoal. – Harry se resignou ao confirmar a assinatura de Dumbledore no pergaminho.

- Espera. – Rony se pronunciou. – por que estão treinando afinal? Já que obviamente não poderão disputar em nosso campo.

- Ora Weasley. Não seja estúpido. – exclamou Krum, sem paciência.

Harry se atirou na frente de Rony o impedindo de voar no pescoço de Vitor.

-Preciso de você inteiro, Weasley. Para ganharmos a taça. – Harry disse entre os dentes para o ruivo.

- Me solta, Potter. – disse lançando um olhar mortal para Krum. Se olhar matasse...

- Treinamos para o torneio de quadribol acadêmico, é lógico. – Stan explicou, tentando evitar confusão.

Esse torneio acadêmico era anual e mundial.

Porém, só alunos do sétimo ano poderiam participar do time que representaria a escola na disputa.

E Vítor Krum era o treinador do time de Durmstrang que participaria do torneio.

Apesar da pouca idade, ele era um dos melhores ex-alunos da escola que tivera a experiência de jogar em um time profissional. Sem contar logicamente, com o salário que recebia e a fama que teria se seu time ganhasse.

Obviamente que Vitor Krum não deixaria essa oportunidade de ouro passar.

- Não vejo a hora do meu time acabar com esse timinho furreca de Hogwarts.

Harry e Denis Creevey tiveram muito trabalho para segurarem Rony.

- Pessoal, vamos embora. Afinal, já está anoitecendo mesmo. – Gina tentou acalmar os ânimos dos garotos.

Krum sorriu vitorioso e piscou para ela, que imediatamente fechou a cara. Denis teve trabalho em dobro. Teve que segurar Rony e Harry.

Krum fez um sinal para seus jogadores que montaram em suas vassouras e levantaram vôo.

xXxXxXxXx

- Não vejo a hora de chegar o ano que vem e entrar para o time oficial de Hogwarts. – comentou Rony terminando de se vestir.

Ele e os outros garotos do time estavam no vestiário.

- Eu também. – Harry bufou concordando com Rony.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça em acordo.

Rony, Harry e Gina tinham concordado em deixar de lado a briga entre eles, pelo bem do time; só assim teriam chance de levar outra taça para a sala de Minerva McGonagall.

O clima entre eles no campo era extremamente formal. Tanto que apenas se tratavam pelo sobrenome e só falavam o necessário.

Agora, fora do campo, eram outros quinhentos.

- GINA! – Rony gritou pela milésima vez a irmã. Socava a porta do vestiário feminino.

- Amor, vamos logo. – reclamou lilá ao seu lado. Esfregou freneticamente os braços. – to morrendo de frio.

- GINA! – urrou e chutou a porta. Lilá pulou de susto.

Depois de segundos, Colin abriu a porta, apenas uma pequena fresta, e enfiou a cabeça para o lado de fora.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas e Lilá tapou a boca reprimindo as risadas.

- Ela ainda vai demorar, Rony querido. – Colin suspirou. A imagem daquele anjo ruivo, com os cabelos molhados caindo pelo rosto o estavam deixando excitado.

Lilá notou os olhares famintos de Colin e instintivamente abraçou o noivo pela cintura.

- Vamos Ron. – lilá o puxou.

- Tá. Nós já vamos então.

- Pode deixar que eu protejo a ruiva! – exclamou animado.

Animado demais, pensou Rony.

- Aposto que sim. – ironizou abraçando Lilá, tentando esquentá-la.

Rony deu meia volta e saiu arrastando Lilá.

Colin mandou um beijo para as costas de Ron e bateu a porta.

Sentou ao lado de Gina que ainda calçava o tênis.

- Preciso de um banho gelado. – exclamou deitando no banco.

- Falando em banho... – a ruiva deu um nó forte no cadarço, se levantou e foi para frente do espelho. – conseguiu suas preciosas fotos?

Colin se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para a ruiva a sua frente.

- Oh sim. Você não imagina o quão delicioso é o traseiro do seu irmão. – respondeu divertido. Gina fez uma careta. – sem falar no enooooooorme instrumento dele. Quer ver?

- Eeeeeeeca, Colin! Não me faça vomitar! – exclamou horrorizada.

- Ok, mas agiliza, que preciso fazer aquele negócio que você bem sabe.

- Negócio? Que negócio, Col? – Gina perguntou inocente ao pentear os cabelos.

- "Bater uma"... – Colin gargalhou com a expressão de terror da ruiva. – você perguntou!

- Você é tarado! Por Merlim.

Colin deu uma risada gutural. Gina lhe atirou a escova de cabelo.

- Ain. – choramingou o loiro massageando o braço atingido pela escova. – vai ter a cara de pau de negar que não faz _'isso'_ pensando no Harry? Ou no Malfoy?

Colin se jogou no chão desviando de um frasco de xampu lançado pela garota.

xXxXxXxXx

- Ah... é disso que eu to falando, morena. – Pansy sorriu vitoriosa. Deslizou com mais vontade a mão pelo membro rijo do rapaz. – você é tão boa nisso.

Confidenciou. Sua voz estava mais rouca e meio grogue.

- Eu sei, amore. – o sonserino franziu a testa. Detestava esses apelidos pegajosos.

Arfou. E os pensamentos fugiram.

Sentiu a boca de Pansy lhe beijar de forma bastante experiente em seus 'países baixos'.

O rapaz a agarrou pelos cabelos e puxou com vontade, fazendo-a rir com sua urgência. Ela adorou.

- Ah... – outro gemido se prendeu em sua garganta.

A garota o sentiu contrair o abdômen e o chupou com mais intensidade; para logo em seguida senti-lo explodir em sua boca.

Ela engatinhou para cima e sentou no quadril do garoto. Ele rasgou-lhe a blusa e girou o corpo, ficando por cima dela.

Ela não usava sutiã e isso o enlouqueceu. Deslizou a mão por baixo da saia do uniforme. Nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar a peça íntima da garota, apenas a afastou para o lado e se deitou por cima dela.

Deu-lhe um sorriso torto e arremeteu contra o corpo de Pansy violentamente.

Ela não pôde conter o grito de prazer e dor.

- Aaaah... – mordeu a própria boca. - ...Draco.

O loiro capturou os lábios da morena nos seus e continuou seus movimentos, agora ritmados.

...

Algumas horas depois, ambos respiravam pesadamente. Pansy e Draco estavam deitados, ambos olhando para o teto.

Entre os dois havia um vão vazio, onde caberia facilmente outra pessoa.

Pansy estava cansada de saber que depois do sexo, Draco detestava proximidade. Então nem sonharia em se aninhar em seus longos e fortes braços, não se quisesse continuar a 'ficar' com ele.

Sem dizer nada a morena deslizou para fora da cama e se vestiu rapidamente.

Olhou por sua visão periférica e Draco continuava como uma bela estátua.

Olhando para cima com os longos dedos entrelaçados em cima da barriga.

Pansy bateu a porta ao sair. Draco respirou aliviado, finalmente ela tinha aprendido que ele não gostava de acordar com sua 'presa'.

Apenas virou para o lado, afofou o travesseiro, fechou os olhos e no instante seguinte caiu em um sono profundo.

xXxXxXxXx

A mesa da grifinória explodiu em gargalhadas, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos presentes no almoço. Mas o que chamou mesmo a atenção de Draco foi o jeito encabulado que Gina confirmava algo que Colin dizia.

- Então a Gi me mostrou o desenho... – Colin parou a história no meio. Stan tinha acabado de entrar no salão principal. O loiro acenou para Stan e o chamou para que se juntasse a eles. Stan se sentou ao lado de Neville, deu um sorriso avassalador para Gina. Colin fingiu que não viu e continuou sua história.

- Como eu dizia, a Gi me mostrou o desenho do morcegão velho. – o loiro arregalou os olhos marejados e continuou seu relato sobre a aula de DCAT da manhã. – então eu não consegui me segurar e gargalhei com vontade.

- E pra quê!? – exclamou a ruiva ligeiramente vermelha. – Snape percebeu e sem que pudéssemos evit... –

- Dá licença! _Eu_ estava contando. – cortou Colin. Gina deu de ombros e Stan lhe sorriu solidário. – então o morcegão pegou o desenho da Gi e ficou tipo, amarelo, bege, rosa, _roxo_.

Rony, Simas, Dino, Neville, Lilá, Parvati e Stan caíram na risada. Colin tinha uma veia e tanto para a comédia.

- Aí ele picotou e tacou fogo no desenho. Foi hilário.

- Você tem uma cópia aí, Gina? – Simas limpou as lágrimas enquanto falava com Gina.

- Uma Weasley prevenida vale por duas! – e sem pensar duas vezes tirou o desenho de sua mochila e entregou para Simas.

A mesa explodiu novamente em gargalhadas.

- Essa é minha irmã! – Rony parabenizou-a todo orgulhoso.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. O que diabos estava naquele papel que todos achavam engraçado?

- Vixi... – cantarolou Blaise e Draco voltou sua atenção para onde o amigo olhava.

- Se ferraram. – Draco exclamou divertido.

- Não! – a voz de Colin tinha tomado proporções astronômicas. O loiro ficou de costas para a entrada do salão. – vocês não sabem o que o morcegão fez depois!

Rony arregalou os olhos e tossiu tentando em vão chamar a atenção de Colin; que lhe passou um copo com água distraidamente. Simas tentava fazer sinais. Dino assoviou disfarçando, Neville estava aterrorizado e Gina levou o copo de suco à boca e beliscou o amigo.

O garoto deu um tapa na mão da amiga e esfregou o braço.

- Aí ele disse todo nervosinho. – Colin pigarreou e imitou a voz de Snape. – ele ficou todo: 'Srt. Weasley, menos 10 pontos' e 'eu não me pareço com um morcego velho e esquelético'!

Colin se curvou gargalhando e achou estranho ninguém o acompanhar.

Sentiu uma mão pesada pousar em seu ombro. Colin arregalou os olhos, aterrorizado.

- Ele está atrás de mim, né? – perguntou infeliz.

Gina cuspiu uma generosa quantidade de suco na cara de Neville, que estava sentado a sua frente.

Simas, Dino e Rony engoliram com dificuldade o riso. E Stan, estava boiando, coitado.

Neville estava aterrorizado demais com a visão de Snape para ficar com raiva de Gina.

Colin girou nos calcanhares para encarar o professor.

- Professor querido... – deu um sorriso amarelo.

Snape crispou os lábios num meio sorriso maldoso.

Fez o desenho esquecido em cima da mesa voar para sua mão. Analisou o papel, deu uma olhadela para o aluno à sua frente e voltou sua atenção para o papel. Seu sorriso agora era maligno.

- 50 pontos. – dobrou o desenho e guardou no bolso de suas vestes. – a menos para a grifinória. E espero o senhor, Sr. Creevey, em minha sala às 21 horas para sua detenção.

Snape andou imponente para fora do salão. Colin amoleceu e se jogou no banco com a mão no coração, que batia acelerado.

- Caralho. Por que ninguém me avisou?

Gina deu um sorriso amarelo.

E agora foi a vez da mesa sonserina cair na gargalhada.

xXxXxXxXx

- Hei dona Gina! – chamou Rony sentado na poltrona da sala comunal grifinória. – vai onde, posso saber?

Gina parou a poucos passos da saída. Girou nos calcanhares, arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um falso sorriso.

- Não pode não. Mas... – apontou para a mochila em seu ombro. - ...como pode ver, vou estudar na biblioteca com Luna e Colin. Algo mais?

Rony deu de ombros, satisfeito. Gina ouviu o irmão xingar alto quando Dino 'estraçalhou seu Bispo'.

Mal cruzou o corredor à esquerda da entrada da torre grifinória, sentiu alguém agarrar sua cintura lhe puxando para trás e lhe beijar a orelha esquerda.

Relaxou na hora, reconheceria aquele toque a qualquer hora.

Draco Malfoy.

- Oi. – sussurrou sedutoramente para ela.

Gina quase se deixou levar pelos impulsos. _Quase._

Com a pouca força de vontade que tinha se afastou do loiro

- Está louco? Bebeu? Se alguém nos pega, estamos ferrados. – reclamou apertando com força a alça de sua mochila.

- O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou sem se importar com o tom vermelho que estava tingindo suas bochechas. Estava irada.

- Estudar, talvez?

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas descrente.

- Posso te oferecer algo melhor para fazer. Definitivamente. – se aproximou perigosamente.

Pegou a mochila que ela carregava e soltou no chão.

Prensou-a na parede e descansou as mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça dela.

- Realmente não posso. – brincou com a gravata dele tentando afastar certos pensamentos.

Será que só pensava em coisas _pornográficas_ perto dele? _Yep. _

- Sei... – respirou em seu pescoço, arrancando um suspiro dela.

- É sério Malfoy.

- Sabia que fico excitado quando você diz meu sobrenome? – confidenciou em seu ouvido. – me chama de "Malfoy" de novo?

_Vermelha. Bochechas quentes. Vergonha._

O que ele era? Um tarado por acaso?

Tudo bem que _ela_ queria que ele a prensasse na parede e... Okay, a tarada era ela, definitivamente.

- Malfoy... – seu tom era brincalhão e ele percebeu.

Deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela e a apertou.

- _Sexy_...

- Ok, ok. – se desvencilhou dos braços dele. A coisa estava ficando séria e ela realmente precisava estudar. Ah, queria não precisar... – estão me esperando, Mal...

Parou. Draco a olhava deliciado. E com uma certa... _fome._

- Diz. – murmurou.

Draco sorriu contando vitória antes do tempo.

- Estão me esperando... – repetiu. – amorzinho. Assim tá bom para você?

Ironizou. A careta dele fora impagável.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Se juntou a ela e Gina pensou que ele fosse a beijar. Mas nenhum beijo veio. Ele envolveu sua cintura com um braço e com o outro buscou uma brecha entre o cós da saia e a blusa dela.

Deslizou a mão pelo espaço indo parar em suas costas.

_Costas, não!_ Sua mente gritou.

Draco fez um carinho com a mão. Subindo e descendo por suas costas.

Gina pensou que desmaiaria. Ah, como a-d-o-r-a-v-a carinho nas costas. _Maldito..._ Estava excitada.

- Vai estudar o que? – suas mãos ainda subiam e desciam.

-Po... – _wow_. Sua mente gritou extasiada. – Poções. Sluguinho tá pegando no nosso pé.

- Sou bom em poções. – concluiu com seu ego nas nuvens.

- Luna e Colin estudarão comigo. – informou percebendo as intenções dele.

- E daí?

_E daí? Alôoou._

- Luna Lovegood e Colin Creevey. – repetiu pausadamente. Ele tinha fumado o que?

Ele deu de ombros.

Okay, definitivamente ele não estava bem. Continuou.

- Você não pode ser visto com grifinórios, lembra? Ainda mais com esse trio de lunáticos em particular.

Ela argumentava. E ele concordava mentalmente. _Ela estava certíssima_. Mas quem ligava? Provavelmente, ele não.

Fazer o que se ele queria transar com ela. E se para isso ele tivesse que suportar um pouquinho que seja aqueles esquisitos, ele poderia fazer.

_Certos sacrifícios têm que ser feitos._

Draco sabia que ela já tinha dado com a língua nos dentes sobre o pequeno "encontro" dos dois. Então, não seria problema se Colin e Luna vissem eles juntos.

Se ele estava 'necessitado'? Sim.

Se ele estava ficando louco? Com certeza.

Se ele estava ficando obsessivo em relação a _ela_?_ Definitivamente._

- Posso? – sorriu torto e lhe acariciou as costas. Ele a estava deslumbrando novamente. – diz que sim.

_OH, NÃO!_

_NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!_

- Tá. – _ESTÚUUUPIDA!_ Sua mente gritou horrorizada.

Draco deu aquele sorriso. Aquele que ela adorava. _O sorriso dela_.

Combinaram que Gina iria na frente e arrastaria os amigos para uma das mesas que ficava ao fundo da biblioteca e assim evitariam olhares curiosos.

Lugar mais que perfeito para as intenções dele.

_E dela_... diga-se de passagem.

Gina arrastou os amigos sem nenhuma dificuldade para os fundos da biblioteca. Avisou-os sobre a presença forçada que eles teriam que aturar, Draco Malfoy. Não que Colin fosse reclamar e Luna se importar. E ela, odiar!

- Ainda não acredito que você está pegando _aquele_ pão! – ok, ela não podia fazer nada quanto à boca grande de Colin.

Luna suspirou e Colin espalhou seus livros pela mesa.

Gina ainda se arrependia amargamente por ter aberto a boca para aqueles dois. Eles tinham que jogá-la dentro de uma camisa de força e interná-la ao invés de darem força para toda aquela gostosa loucura.

- Como ele beija, heim? – os olhos de Luna brilhavam de curiosidade.

Gina se largou na cadeira e deitou a cabeça no tampo da mesa.

- Já ouvi cada relato, que nem te conto menina. – Colin fez o favor de falar por ela. –fico todo arrepiado só de lembrar.

Não pôde evitar rir com os amigos.

- Shiii... ele tá vindo. – advertiu a ruiva ao ver o loiro passear pelas estantes, disfarçando.

Ele era adorável.

Draco pôde ver os três trocarem olhares cúmplices. Se aproximou.

- Humhum... – pigarreou levemente corado. – Weasley. Creevey. Lovegood.

O loiro cumprimentou os três e se sentou ao lado da ruiva.

Ainda não acreditava que estava em um lugar público com aqueles três, e ainda por cima sentado ao lado deles!

Céus, onde ele iria parar?

_Espero que na minha cama... com a Weasley_. Pensou maldosamente.

- Malfoy! – Luna e Colin o cumprimentaram em uníssono.

Okay, eles o estavam aceitando melhor do que ele podia imaginar.

Luna realmente não ligava para o fato dele ser um Malfoy. Mas convenhamos, é a Luna!

E Colin, no começo ficou com um pé atrás e ainda estava, mas afinal de contas, Gina estava pegando Draco Todo Gostoso Malfoy. Não seria ele que estragaria a festa. Isso era motivo de comemoração e não repreensão.

Quer dizer, sua melhor amiga estava verdadeiramente pegando em todos os sentidos maliciosos possíveis, o cara mais gato e popular da escola. O Top dos Top. A picanha da vaca. A cereja do sundae. O recheio do bolo...

Okay, toda essa conversa está dando fome.

Fato!

- Oi – murmurou tímida.

- Oi. – aquele sorriso ainda a mataria de ataque cardíaco.

Luna e Colin se seguraram para não soltarem em sonoro: _'Oooh, que coisa fofa!'_

O loiro ralou para enfiar algo sobre poções naquelas cabeças duras, mas o trabalho era árduo. Bufou impaciente.

O que queria na verdade era um pouco de ação com a ruiva. Um pouco de carinho e quem sabe a convencesse a algo mais. Mas com aquelas duas "velas" era meio difícil.

Gina forçava sua mente a prestar atenção no que ele explicava, mas realmente era complicando. Principalmente por que as mente gritava a cada 5 segundos: _'Hot, sexy!'_

Ele movimentava sua boca de forma tão... _sexy_.

Oh Deus, ela teria um orgasmo só de olhar ele falando.

E o cheiro? Ah, que cheiro.

Inebriante.

Mordeu o lábio inferior reprimindo um gemido.

Draco percebeu.

Fato!

E ele sabia que ela estava louquinha de desejo, tão ou mais que ele. Resolveu que colocaria seu próximo plano em ação e rezava fervorosamente que ela topasse.

Colin olhou para o relógio distraidamente e se levantou sobressaltado derrubando a cadeira.

Juntou suas coisas freneticamente. Arrancou uma folha do caderno e rabiscou algo.

- O que foi, Colin? – exigiu Gina alarmada.

- Detenção. Snape. – jogou o papel para a ruiva e saiu correndo da biblioteca.

Luna continuou alheia a tudo lendo seu livro.

Draco, como um bom apanhador que era, tomou a bolinha de papel e desamassou-a. Gina tentou arrancar da mão dele a bolinha, mas não obteve sucesso. E ele leu.

Draco sorriu malicioso; Gina se preparou para a bomba.

O loiro arrastou a cadeira para mais perto dela, ficaram praticamente colados. Ele se pôs a ler o papel para a ruiva.

- 'Por favor'... – se inclinou para cima dela, colocou uma mecha de cabelos dela para trás da orelha e lhe sussurrou: - 'aperte a bunda dele para mim'.

Gina corou dos pés a cabeça. Draco achou uma graça. Mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha esquerda. Enviando arrepios por todo seu corpo.

- Quer fazer agora ou depois? – questionou-a intrigado.

- Draco... – sussurrou, sua voz quase não saiu. – não estamos sozinhos, esqueceu?

Apontou com a cabeça para Luna.

- A Lovegood não está nem aí para nós dois. – argumentou cheirando o pescoço dela de forma provocante.

Gina apertou as mãos, querendo evitar o impulso de entrelaçar seus braços no pescoço dele e lhe agarrar ali mesmo.

Draco se endireitou na cadeira, parecendo finalmente ter sossegado o facho. Gina respirou fundo e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. Uma de cada lado do grosso livro de poções.

O loiro olhou de canto para Luna que estava mais distraída que nunca com a história dos Centauros. Deu um pequeno sorriso.

Hora de pôr o plano em prática.

Deslizou a mão pela mesa como quem não quer nada, parando-a junto a mão esquerda de Gina.

Gina o olhou tentando captar algo, mas só conseguiu fazer sua pulsação se elevar ao encarar aqueles olhos metálicos.

Draco deu o primeiro passo. Segurou a mão dela.

Gina sorriu e em resposta começou a deslizar a palma de sua mão pela dele. Lhe fazendo um carinho. A mão dele era gelada e a dela estava quente, quase entrando em combustão instantânea.

Ficaram alguns segundos assim, sentindo a mão um do outro.

Estava ficando louco. Segurou firmemente a mão dela. Puxou-a para baixo, descansando-a em sua perna. Encarou aqueles olhos castanhos mel. Nenhum sinal de raiva explosiva.

Ok, agora era a vez dela.

Gina ficou estática. Será que realmente tinha sacado as intenções dele?

Draco por sua vez pousou sua mão no joelho dela e sem pestanejar fez um pequeno carinho.

_Então ele queria brincar?_

Gina molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e deixando a vergonha e a sensatez de lado subiu alguns centímetros sua mão, parando na coxa dele.

Draco sorriu maravilhado. Ela tinha captado a mensagem.

Apoiou os braços na mesa e deitou a cabeça por cima deles, tendo assim uma visão privilegiada do rosto da ruiva, que lhe sorria timidamente.

_Adorável._

Fato!

- Weasley... – sussurrou incentivando-a a avançar com a mão.

Gina deslizou as unhas para cima e para baixo na coxa dele. Às vezes lhe apertava a perna para depois voltar ao carinho.

Draco fechou os olhos, querendo se concentrar apenas na mão dela.

O loiro se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão da grifinória segurar com receio e desejo seu membro já rijo, por cima da calça. Não pôde evitar soltar aquele sorriso safado.

Gina manteve a mão lá, parada, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Bem, ela sabia o que fazer. Só não tinha certeza se devia continuar.

Com a cabeça ainda deitada, ele abaixou sua própria mão e pousou-a por cima da mão de Gina. Ambos se olhavam sérios.

Draco segurou a mão dela e lhe pôs a ensinar os movimentos certos a se fazer. Apertou a mão dela em seu membro, sem nunca abrir a calça, e começou um movimento de vai e vem com a mão dela.

Gina foi se soltando aos poucos, fazendo uma certa pressão com a mão. Draco sentia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Fechou os olhos e soltou lentamente o ar pela boca.

A ruiva estava extasiada com a sensação de ter o loiro pulsando ferozmente em sua mão.

Draco contraiu o abdômen e cerrou os lábios com força. Era agora... e foi.

Viu estrelas.

Há tempos que não se sentia assim, talvez quando perdeu a virgindade com aquela garota três anos mais velha.

Gina queria enfiar a cara num buraco e nunca mais sair.

Nunca, em toda sua vida tinha masturbado um homem, ainda por cima perto de sua melhor amiga distraída e num lugar público. Desejou fervorosamente ser um avestruz.

Oh, Deus. O que estava acontecendo com ela?!

- Está tarde né. – _Okay, idiota._ Puxando assunto sobre o tempo. _Urgh!_

Draco a observava com um meio sorriso. Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e pinicarem novamente.

- O que foi? – continuou, sua voz saiu fraca. Draco mantinha aquela cara de bobo.

- _'Isso'_ foi muito bom, Weasley. – admitiu. Ela tinha feito um trabalho e tanto.

Gina não sabia se ria aliviada ou se chorava de vergonha.

Draco a puxou pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo calmo e terno.

- Você tem razão, Virgínia. Está tarde.

'_Virgínia' _A ruiva repetiu mentalmente. Nunca tinha reparado no quão bonito seu nome parecia quando ele o pronunciava.

- Nós vamos na frente, ok?

O loiro concordou com a cabeça. Gina juntou suas coisas e sacudiu Luna, trazendo-a de volta à Terra.

Draco se recompôs e deu uma vantagem de 5 minutos para as garotas. E logo depois foi sua vez de sair.

xXxXxXxXx

**Algum tempo atrás...**

Miguel corner corria pelos corredores do castelo. Precisava achar Harry Potter o mais rápido possível. Derrapou parando frente à entrada da torre grifinória.

- Hei, garoto! – gritou para um primeiranista que entrava no salão.

O coitadinho congelou imaginando o que tinha feito de errado.

- Chame Harry Potter e diga que é urgente. – urrou apressado.

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça, aterrorizado demais para falar. Não demorou muito e Harry apareceu na entrada.

- Ah, é você Corner. O que quer? – cruzou os braços aborrecido.

-Preciso te mostrar algo, Potter. – torceu o nariz em desagrado.

- É sobre a Gina e o fantástico namoro dela com Malfoy? – note o sarcasmo. – o que você inventou _dessa vez_?

- Não inventei nada, seu imbecil. – se segurou para não amaldiçoá-lo. – que merda. Vem comigo e verá com seus próprios olhos.

Harry hesitou por um instante, mas Gina estava fora tempo suficiente. E se ele estivesse dizendo a verdade? Pagaria para ver.

Concordou com a cabeça e seguiu Miguel Corner.

O moreno atraiu Harry até a biblioteca. O moreno correu os lindos olhos verdes pelas mesas e nenhum dos alunos era Gina Weasley ou Draco Malfoy.

- Satisfeito? – Harry se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por duvidar de Gina. – não são eles! – rosnou para Miguel. – quanta perda de tempo.

Deu meia volta para voltar para sua torre, mas Miguel o impediu, segurando fortemente seu antebraço.

- Deixa de ser burro, Potter. – rosnou de volta.

O corvinal o arrastou entre as estantes, biblioteca à dentro, indo diretamente para os fundos.

Pararam atrás da última estante, logo depois estavam cinco mesas redondas, quatro delas desocupadas.

A última estava ocupada por Gina, Luna e Colin. Não precisou esperar nem 10 segundos e Malfoy surgiu pelo corredor.

_Coincidência? Acho que não._

Corner dizia a verdade.

Fez menção de sair do esconderijo e ir tirar satisfação, mas Miguel o segurou pela camisa, impedindo-o.

Harry rosnou insatisfeito.

Minutos depois Colin saiu apressado e Harry pôde ver nitidamente o loiro grifinório jogar algo para Gina e Draco Malfoy pegar e ler o papel.

Um ódio foi crescendo dentro de seu peito.

Viu o loiro sorrir malicioso para a sua ruiva. Para seu horror, Malfoy pôs para trás os cabelos da ruiva com bastante intimidade e lhe dizer algo ao ouvido.

Parecia que ela estava gostando da proximidade.

- isso vai ficar ainda melhor. – Miguel espetou e Harry rosnou.

Os dois espiaram tudo. Desde o entrelaçar inocente de mãos, passar para as carícias mais ousadas.

Com bastante nojo e repulsa observou uma troca de beijos.

Miguel _tinha_ razão. Eles estavam _juntos_ o tempo todo.

O grifinório e o corvinal se esconderam ao fundo da estante ao perceberem que Gina e Luna estavam indo embora.

- Acho que aqui cabe perfeitamente aquela velha frase: 'Eu te disse'. – o corvinal se gabou.

Harry sentiu um cubo gigantesco de gelo descer por sua garganta.

- E agora, o que você vai fazer? – perguntou sugestivamente para Harry. Queria ouvir alto e claro.

- Eu vou matar Draco Malfoy com minhas próprias mãos. – rosnou perigosamente cerrando os punhos.

Miguel sorriu malignamente. Daqui a pouco tempo Draco Malfoy estaria fora de seu caminho.

Teria Gina para si. Contava os minutos.

Fato!

***[Continua]***

**N/A:** Quanta disputa ao redor de nossa pequena e não tão inocente Gina.

Quero estudar Poções com o Draco também [ 1 ].

(*) 'tiça' – meus primos tem essa mania de chamar de 'tiça' as garotas que tem um jeito masculino. Longa história.

Amo vcs gente. Vcs me amam também? Enviem seu amor pelas Reviews. Hehehe

**AGRADECIMENTOS POR ORDEM DE ENVIO:**

**:** Hei Lizzie! Obrigada pelo comentário, viu! Espero que esteja gostando da fic. Bjs.

**Larizzaz:** Hei Larizzaz! Obrigada pelo comentário! Para suprir seu vicio, olha ai outro capitulo fresquinho! Draquito é mais que perfeito!!! Sinto muito, mas a barriguinha do Draco é sóooo minha! [acoooorda Oráculo.]

**ana gabi:** Hei Ana! Obrigada pelo comentário. Espero que esteja gostando. Bjs.

**Marcia B. S.:** Hei Marcia! Putz, tbm to curiosa com o negocio do joelho! Vi numa série. Poizé, a 'despedida' do Ron e Mione foi meio morna e muuuuito açúcar e pouca água. Espero que esteja gostando da fic. Bjs.

**Camila Townes:** Hei Camila! Sim, muito triste o lance da gravidez. Mas quem mandou eles não se prevenirem. Dá nisso... Sim, o Draco foi um fofo, mas não podemos esquecer as intenções dele, né! Espero que esteja gostando e comente! Bjs.

**Drik Phelton:** Hei Drik! Caracas, já disse que seus comentários iluminam meu dia? Se não, fique sabendo disso agora! É, o Ron tem um coração e um cérebro meio atrofiado, fazer o que?! Mas só pelo corpitcho dele já vale todo o drama! Kkkkk O Draco, apaixonado? Tem certeza? Eu não colocaria minha mão no fogo, não por enquanto... Sim, a Gi arrasa quarteirão. E ainda vai ter mais viu... É que como essa pobre autora não pega nem gripe, eu depositei todas as minhas esperanças na Gina! Kkkkkkkkk Então, espero que esteja gostando da fic e comente, por favor! Bjs.

**Gaabii :** Hei Gaabii, queriiiida! Sim, quebrei a cabeça por um bom tempo pra sair um presente original. Poizé, ta todo mundo encabulado com esse trem do joelho. Eu vi na TV, agora se é verdade ou não, ainda não encontrei ninguém que soubesse fazer isso. Não que e tenha procurado muito. Kkkkkkk Sobre a Lilá: bom, eu também compartilho dessa sua vontade!!! Minha fic, maravilhosa? Poxa obrigada! Fique sabendo que seus comentários iluminam meu dia! Bjs!

**Juh Stapani:** Hei Juh! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic. Faço o melhor que posso. 'Draco cachorrão', adooooro! Posso usar isso? Kkkkk Eu também adoooro quando o Draco se junta com a Gina! Mas acho que isso é meio óbvio. Poizé, o lance Ron/Mi saiu muuuito açúcar e pouca água. Concordo contigo. Mas pode deixar que os próximos encontros serão mais explosivos. Oops, não devia ter dito isso! [Momento Hagrid!! Hehehe] Espero que você continue lendo e comentando. Bjs!


	6. Eu serei sua garota travessa

**Música:** Jason Mraz – I'm yours

**N/A:** esse capítulo tem _Lemons_, leve, mas tem.

Capítulo 6 – Eu serei sua Garota Travessa.

'_Até que ponto devemos chegar para atingir nossos objetivos? E o que acontece com aqueles que destroem tudo ao caminho de suas metas, sem se importar com aqueles que machucam?'_

- BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! – os garotos gritavam no corredor.

Dois alunos distribuíam socos e pontapés para todos os lados. Um sonserino e um grifinório tinham esquecido a muito tempo que eram bruxos e lutavam como dois trouxas.

Alguns garotos faziam apostas sobre o vencedor. As garotas gritavam horrorizadas a cada soco que eles levavam.

O moreno grifinório deu um soco no sonserino, fazendo o garoto cambalear para trás. Ele limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

- Você bate que nem uma garota... – o loiro cuspiu com desprezo. - ...Potter.

Antes que Harry pudesse desviar, Draco lhe acertou um gancho de direita. Harry foi jogado para trás, deslizando de costas alguns centímetros pelo chão.

Gina corria desesperada pelos corredores com Colin ao seu lado. O loiro a tirou de seu almoço assim que soube do duelo que estava acontecendo entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

A ruiva acotovelou alguns alunos para que pudesse penetrar na rodinha de alunos ao redor dos dois brigões.

- Parem! – gritou histérica.

Será que ninguém iria fazer nada? Bando de abutres.

Fechou os olhos, Draco tinha levado outro soco de Harry.

- Parem já! – gritou outra vez. – Harry, pára!

O moreno olhou para trás reconhecendo a voz de Gina e Draco aproveitou a distração e deu outro soco em Harry. Quebrando seus óculos no meio. Harry esqueceu Gina e voou para cima de Draco.

Draco conseguiu se livrar de Harry e sacou sua varinha. Apontou-a para o grifinório e gritou:

- _Estupefaça_.

Harry sacou sua varinha habilmente e se defendeu com um escudo mágico.

- _Furunculus. _– foi o único feitiço que Harry conseguiu lembrar.

O feitiço raspou a orelha direita de Draco.

As pessoas atrás dele se jogaram no chão desviando do feitiço; que atingiu a parede abrindo um buraco.

Okay, o negócio estava começando a ficar perigoso.

Gina olhou para os lados buscando ajuda, mas o pessoal queria ver o 'pau quebrar'. Foi aí que _o_ viu.

Miguel Corner estava sentado no batente de uma janela, com os braços cruzados se deliciando com a briga.

- Miguel, Miguel! – gritou para o moreno. – faça alguma coisa, Miguel!

O moreno olhou diretamente para ela e lhe sorriu. Um sorriso estranho. Aquele não parecia ele.

- Acho que não. – mexeu os lábios para a ruiva.

Gina bufou desesperada. Vasculhou sua capa e sacou sua varinha. Colin pulava atrás de alguns alunos grandalhões tentando ver algo.

- Pára! – gritou Gina. Temia pela vida dos dois garotos. Mesmo que não sentisse nada por Draco e no momento sentisse raiva de Harry, não queria ver os dois na ala hospitalar, ou pior, cumprindo detenção.

- Não se mete, Gina! – Harry mandou a garota se afastar, enquanto se defendia de outro ataque de Draco.

- Estou avisando! – advertiu os dois, mas foi completamente ignorada.

Okay, eles pediram.

A ruiva apontou a varinha para os dois e com uma sacudida de mão, os dois se separaram deslizando para trás. Ambos tentaram voltar a se atacarem, mas parecia que estavam presos ao chão.

Como _amava_ ser uma nerd em feitiços.

- Eu avisei, não foi.

- Buuuuuuuuuuuu... – os espectadores vaiaram Gina.

O pessoal vendo que não teria mais briga, deram um jeito de sair, antes que algum professor aparecesse.

- Mas que droga, perdi dez galeões. – resmungou um garoto magrela da lufa-lufa.

Gina ignorou o comentário infeliz do colega de escola.

- Então? Quem começa? – questionou cruzando os braços. Colin se posicionou ao lado da amiga.

- Gina, me solta que eu ainda não acabei com a raça desse desgraçado. – as íris verde esmeralda de Harry brilhavam de puro ódio.

Gina teve medo daquele olhar. Nunca o tinha visto tão descontrolado.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? – suplicou. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo entre Draco e Harry. Aquela briga não parecia nada com uma simples rixa entre dois inimigos.

- Eu é que pergunto, Srta. Weasley. – professor Slughorn apareceu no fim do corredor. – o que está acontecendo aqui?

Os quatro alunos restantes, Harry, Gina, Draco e Colin engoliram seco. Viraram-se para o professor.

- Então? Estou esperando uma resposta. – enrolou o bigode.

- Ahn, professor... – Colin tentou explicar.

- Sr. Creevey, não sou idiota. Não tente me enrolar. – levantou o dedo indicador. – Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, para minha sala já! Irei buscar os diretores de suas casas para resolvermos esse pequeno transtorno. – se virou para Gina e Colin. – e vocês, para suas salas.

O professor de poções foi com os dois até seu escritório, evitando assim que os garotos se matassem pelo caminho.

Draco bufava enfadonho sentado em uma cadeira na sala de aula, Harry se mantinha em pé perto da janela. Snape, Minerva e Slughorn discutiam no escritório - anexo à sala de Poções - sobre a melhor detenção dos garotos.

Não levaram nem dez minutos para que Snape e McGonnagall entrassem em acordo.

Draco e Harry cumpririam detenção durante uma semana. E pior, juntos.

- Você só me decepciona, Sr. Malfoy. – Snape ralhou com o protegido ao arrastá-lo para as masmorras.

- Certo, Sr. Potter. Venha, vamos para a Ala Hospitalar. – a professora puxou Harry pelos ombros para que ele desse um jeito em alguns hematomas que estavam em seu rosto.

Harry sorriu enquanto caminhava ao lado da professora de Transfiguração. Valera a pena toda a confusão só para ver Snape dar um esporro em Draco.

- Qual o motivo para tanta graça, Potter? – questionou Minerva.

- Nada professora. – abaixou a cabeça escondendo o sorriso.

xXxXxXxXx

Durante três longos dias, Gina tentou entrar em contato com Draco. Mas ele a estava evitando categoricamente. E Harry, sempre que se esbarravam lhe dirigia aquele olhar magoado. Aquele olhar que era de direito dela. Afinal, ela que carregava um par de chifres, não ele.

Perguntava-se se ele tinha descoberto sobre ela e Draco.

Mas tentava se convencer que não importava o que Harry pensava. Enquanto foram namorados sempre fora fiel, já ele, a traíra descaradamente com Hermione, sua suposta amiga.

Não ligava para o fato dele ter lhe dito mil vezes que eles, Harry e Hermione, não tinham nada. Que fora apenas um mal entendido. Talvez lá no fundo sempre soubesse disso. Que não tinha passado de um plano muito mal elaborado de Hermione.

Não, para ela não bastava apenas explicações. Por que eram palavras, apenas palavras. Ou talvez ela apenas estivesse procurando um motivo para terminar com Harry. Não sabia.

O que tinha certeza no momento era que achara alguém muito mais interessante que Harry Potter. E no momento rezava para que ele lhe mandasse uma carta, um bilhete, um sinal de fumaça. Qualquer coisa.

Gina matou todas as aulas da manhã tentando encontrar Draco. E lá estava ele, finalmente sozinho, carregando sua mochila no ombro a caminho de seu quarto nas masmorras.

Apertou o passo para alcançá-lo. Passou por ele correndo e se meteu em sua frente, fazendo-o estancar. Cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Então?

- Então o quê, Weasley? – a encarou como se ela fosse louca. Respirou fundo passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

Draco não a olhava.

- Que porra, Malfoy. Dá para me olhar? – Draco muito contrariado a olhou. – Melhor. Agora, o que aconteceu naquele dia?

- Por que não pergunta para o seu namoradinho? – ainda estava muito puto por ter pego detenção por causa de Harry Potter.

- Ele não é mais meu namoradinho. E estou perguntando para você.

- Eu estava na minha e o quatro olhos veio e me atacou. – resumiu. Ela não precisava de todos os detalhes sórdidos.

- Ah, claro. Você é um _santo_. – ironia.

- Merda, Weasley. Eu não fiz nada. – repetiu entre dentes, indignado.

- Tudo bem, não quer falar, não fala. Não vou forçar a barra.

Draco soltou o ar pela boca. Por que será que ninguém acreditava nele?

Ah, claro, simplesmente por que _ele_ era Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Gina se aproximou e o abraçou pela cintura. Já tinha esquecido por que estava tão brava com ele.

- Então... – puxou assunto, olhando para ele. – algum motivo especial para que você esteja me evitando?

- Não estou te evitando... – soltou nada convincente. – se _estivesse_, você saberia. – empurrou-a delicadamente pelos ombros.

- O que foi? – arqueou as sobrancelhas. Draco deu de ombros.

Claro, estavam no meio do corredor. E alguém poderia aparecer.

_Nada de demonstrações de afeto._ Sua mente lhe espetou.

- Tenho que ir... responder algumas cartas, você sabe.

- Sei... – murmurou para as costas de Draco. Viu o loiro descer para as masmorras. Teve vontade de gritar. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Abraçar Draco no meio do corredor? Estava começando a agir como a velha idiota de antes.

Esse loiro precisava de um gelo para ficar esperto. E era isso que ela faria. Que Merlin a perdoasse, mas ela usaria Stan para isso. Pobre Stan.

Mas convenhamos, ela precisava de Draco Malfoy para esquecer Harry. Sua sanidade agradeceria.

xXxXxXxXx

Gina pulou da cadeira; Colin tinha lhe cutucado as costelas. A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar feio.

- A aula acabou, garota...

Gina juntou seus materiais e seguiu o amigo. Mas antes que pudesse fugir da sala ouviu o professor Slughorn chamar por ela.

- Srta. Weasley, não esqueça da minha pequena reuniãozinha no fim dessa semana, sim?!

Slughorn enrolava o bigode no dedo.

- Pois é professor. Sobre isso...

- Não aceito desculpas, minha querida. A duas reuniões que não desfruto de sua presença.

Gina sorriu amarelo, olhou para o lado buscando a ajuda de Colin, mas ele tinha feito o favor de sair correndo da sala.

- Claro senhor, - trincou os dentes. – pode contar comigo.

- Ótimo, ótimo. – o professor lhe entregou um envelope verde com o convite e lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas dela, fazendo a garota dar uns passos para frente.

Gina correu desesperada e um tanto frustrada para o salão comunal da grifinória.

Por duas vezes tinha conseguido escapar das reuniões do professor, mas dessa vez não teria escolha.

Estreitou os olhos, tinha combinado toda uma história totalmente convincente com o loiro grifinório, mas aquela ameba gigante tinha amarelado na hora H.

Rangeu os dentes, lá estava ele conversando com Stan.

_Stan_? O que o búlgaro fazia dentro da sala comunal da grifinória?

Aproximou-se cautelosa de Ron, que estava descendo do dormitório masculino.

- Hei Ron. – chamou o irmão.

O ruivo lhe cumprimentou com a cabeça.

- E ae, o que aconteceu? – perguntou estalando os dedos. Sempre _tão_ protetor. Gina girou os olhos.

- Nada. – abaixou a voz. – o que o Stan está fazendo aqui dentro?

- Ah... – olhou para Stan e Colin. – seu amigo insistiu para trazê-lo e eu não achei que fosse grande coisa.

- Hermione sabe disso? – _droga_. Deixou escapar.

- Claro, você acha que eu faria algo sem falar com a monitora chefe? E como ele não é da sonserina, nem nada do tipo, não tem problema.

- Ok... – concordou.

Não que estivesse incomodada com a presença de Stan, mas era meio estranho ter alguém que não fosse da grifinória ali.

Colin lhe sorriu e lhe chamou. Colocou seu melhor sorriso e foi. Sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Colin. Sorriu para Stan.

- Hei, você. Não sabia que tinha virado grifinório.

- Colin praticamente me arrastou. – se desculpou.

- Estou brincando. É sempre bom te ver. – passou o braço pelo ombro de Colin e o apertou com força. Colin esbugalhou os olhos para a amiga e sorriu amarelo.

- Amiga. – seu pulmão já estava reclamando por ar.

- Amigo. – lhe apertou com mais força. – sabe que o professor Slughy me pegou para 'Cristo'.

- Mesmo? Ele parece ser tão legal. – Stan falou, sem entender.

- Sim, ele é. Não é Colin. – beliscou o ombro do amigo. Colin sorriu amarelo. Gina estava fula por ele ter saído correndo da sala e não ter a ajudado a escapar da reunião do professor de poções.

Mas o que ele podia fazer se tinha visto Stan dando sopa pelos corredores?

O búlgaro precisava de sua companhia mais que a ruiva.

- Claro. – gemeu. Gina tinha lhe beliscado novamente. – É que a Gina detesta as reuniões de Slughy e não teve como escapar dessa. – explicou Colin para Stan.

Stan gemeu junto com Gina. Já tinha escutado histórias sobre essas reuniões.

- Vocês descem? – chamou Stan. Gina e Colin concordaram.

Nesse momento Romilda desceu do dormitório ao lado de Lilá. Assim que avistou Gina, deu um sorriso cúmplice para Lilá e voltou sua atenção para a ruiva.

- Hei Gina. – cumprimentou-a. Gina retribuiu com um meio sorriso. – posso falar com você um instante? – sorriu exageradamente meiga para a companheira de dormitório.

Gina concordou com a cabeça. Estranhou Romilda querer falar com ela. Nunca tinham trocado mais que duas ou três palavras quando realmente necessário. Pediu que Colin e Stan a esperassem para que descessem juntos.

A ruiva seguiu Romilda até as janelas do salão. Esperou que Romilda dissesse o que queria.

- Sabe Gina querida, eu me toquei que este ano nós mal nos falamos. – começou. Lá estava seu tom extremamente doce, _novamente_.

- Verdade. – concordou monossilábica. A conversa nunca fluía entre ela e Romilda.

- Então, querida! – deu aquele sorriso e segurou a mão de Gina. – eu gostaria que fôssemos amigas! Afinal, nós dividimos o mesmo quarto, temos as mesmas aulas...

Gina sorriu sem graça. Por que será que sentia um tom forçado por baixo de toda aquela doçura?

Sua mente lhe repreendeu. Porque sempre fazia isso com as pessoas? Sempre achando que tinham segundas intenções...

- ...então, o que me diz?

Foi tirada de seus devaneios. Não tinha escutado metade do discurso meloso e cor de rosa de Romilda.

- Ah, claro... – o que mais poderia dizer, com toda aquela pressão psicológica?

- Que liiiiiindo. – Romilda fez aquela cara de quem olhava um gatinho fofinho. – chocante, seremos MAPS! – exclamou excitada.

_MAPS? _Repetiu mentalmente. Que porra era MAPS?

Será que teria que comprar um dicionário de Patricinhas para conversar com a grifinória sorridente a sua frente?

- Chocante... – imitou-a. – mas tenho que ir, Colin e Stan estão me esperando.

- Esse Stan, heim... – sussurrou confidente. – é uma cooooisa, heim. – deu uma olhada de cima a baixo no moreno que conversava com Colin.

- É. Uma _'cooooisa'_... – imitou-a novamente.

Sem deixar que Romilda tomasse ar para recomeçar a tagalerar; Gina saiu de fininho deixando Romilda sozinha. Juntou-se aos amigos e mais que depressa saiu do salão.

Seguiram com Stan para o salão principal. Gina abraçou Colin pelo ombro. Ele lhe sorriu e a abraçou pelo ombro. Não conseguiam ficar brigados por muito tempo.

- O que a _piriguete_ cor de rosa queria? – exigiu Colin, curiosíssimo. Gina sorriu, Colin sabia ser maligno.

- Me informar que seriamos 'MAPS'.

Colin gargalhou.

- Afinal, o que diabos é '**MAPS**'? – Gina sucumbiu à curiosidade.

- **M**elhores **A**migas **P**ara **S**empre. – Stan fora mais rápido que Colin. – Putz, até _eu_ sei essa, Gina. Você precisa andar mais com garotas. – caçoou dela.

Gina lhe mostrou a língua. E Colin olhou admirado para o moreno ao lado de sua amiga.

Stan estava se _revelando_...

Ao chegarem ao Salão Principal Colin se separou de Gina e Stan; foi se sentar com Luna. Tinha um tempo que não comia junto com a loira. Gina pensou em ir junto, mas Stan lhe segurou pelo braço fazendo com que ela se sentasse junto dele, na mesa grifinória.

Do outro lado do salão, Zabini revirava os olhos para Pansy. A morena parecia uma matraca, falando pelos cotovelos.

- Então, meu nego. – se dirigiu novamente a Zabini de forma carinhosa. Blaise podia negar, mas até que gostava que Pansy o chamasse assim. Se sentia querido. – sobre aquele assunto, estou quase lá.

Pansy falava em códigos para que Draco, ao lado de Blaise, não soubesse que ela ainda falava sobre a tal ruiva misteriosa do quarto de Draco.

Não que Draco estivesse interessado no assunto, ainda estava tentando descobrir o porquê do Potter o ter atacado daquela forma. E para seu azar ainda faltavam quatro noites de detenções junto a ele.

Muito menos Blaise parecia interessado em manter uma conversa, estava mais distraído que nunca.

- Zabi? Ta me escutando?

- ...

Nenhuma resposta. Pansy piscou incrédula, Blaise parecia estar em transe. Procurou com o olhar para onde o amigo tanto olhava, concentrado. Deu um sorriso maldoso.

Romilda acabara de sentar com Dino e Simas na mesa, eles conversavam mais que animadamente.

- Acho que ela está combinando um _ménage a tróis_. – cantarolou.

- Vai pro inferno, Pansy.

- Nossa, calminha, se quiser eu dou uma surra nela pra você. – zoou com o amigo.

- Engraçadinha. Aquela vadia me paga.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Aguarde e verá. – sorriu enigmático. Colocou os talheres no prato e se levantou, deixando Pansy curiosa.

Draco que pegara a última parte da conversa estava de braços cruzados e assim como Pansy, olhava atentamente o caminho percorrido por Blaise.

Romilda dispensou os garotos rapidamente ao ver Blaise caminhando em sua direção. Girou no banco ficando de frente para ele e colocou na cara seu melhor e mais convidativo sorriso. Zabini correspondeu educadamente. Parou frente a ela.

- Oi Blaisezinho, querido. – cruzou as pernas, mostrando metade das coxas.

- Oi Romilda. – Blaise ainda de pé se inclinou por cima dela e pegou uma rosa de dentro de um vaso que decorava a mesa grifinória.

A morena sorriu ainda mais; Blaise sabia ser cavalheiro, ao contrário dos outros meninos da escola.

Mas para sua surpresa, Blaise não se sentou ao seu lado, muito menos lhe presenteou a rosa. O sonserino segurou firmemente a flor e seguiu seu caminho em direção a mesa dos corvinais.

Romilda, Gina, Draco, Pansy e quase todos os presentes seguiam atentamente o passos de um dos alunos mais populares de Hogwarts. Blaise respirava fundo, seu coração batia acelerado em expectativa.

Parou trás de Luna e Colin, que estavam conversando alheios aos movimentos de todos. O sonserino pigarreou, chamando atenção dos dois amigos.

- Beleza, _Corvens_? – cumprimentou educadamente.

Colin arregalou os olhos e manteve suspenso no ar seu garfo cheio de comida.

- Ele sabe meu nome. – balbuciou debilmente.

- Seu nome não é _'Colin'_? – Luna boiou na conversa.

- Ahn... certo, _'Colin'_, desculpa. – Zabini estava ligeiramente vermelho.

- Tudo bem. Posso ser o 'Corvens' se você quiser, sem problemas! – Colin literalmente babava aos pés de Blaise.

- Ahn, okay. – seu tom era meio enojado. Ele e o _'Corvens'_? _Acho que não._

O moreno começou a bater o pé no chão. Luna franziu a testa e Colin nem piscava.

- Você quer algo, Zabini? – perguntou Luna.

- Ah, sim. Claro! – quase gritou. _Desesperado demais._

Estava dando uma de pateta em frente a escola toda. Revirou discretamente os olhos.

- Você quer ir comigo a festa do Slughorn?

- Oh, eu adoraria! – exclamou Colin, quase se atirando ao pescoço de Blaise. Luna sorriu divertida.

- Que nojo. Você não, _Corvens_. Ela! – apontou com a cabeça para Luna.

Alguns corvinais se engasgaram. E o salão ficou em silêncio total.

O quê? Era mais fácil ele convidar o Colin que a Luna? Tsc, tsc, quanto preconceito.

- E-eu? – gaguejou Luna. Blaise confirmou com a cabeça.

A loira buscou aterrorizada com os olhos pela mesa grifinória. Seus olhos se encontraram com os castanhos de Gina. A ruiva entendeu perfeitamente aquele olhar desesperado. Apenas fez sinal positivo com os polegares. Luna balançou discretamente a cabeça e se voltou para Zabini.

- E-está bem. – concordou relutante.

Romilda deu um grito agudo. Não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo trocada pela 'Di-Lua'. Aquele convite era para ser dela! Dela e de mais ninguém. Tinha esperado por essa festa desde o começo das aulas. Tinha até um vestido novinho. Quis espernear e sair no tapa com Luna, mas se dignou a sair bufando para fora do salão principal.

Blaise sorriu abertamente. Entregou a rosa para Luna e se despediu dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Putz. – se lamentou Colin. – pensei que dessa vez pegaria esse Deus Grego. – se virou para a amiga. – mas você é mesmo danadinha heim, senhorita Lovegood!

Sorriu cutucando a barriga da amiga causando-lhe cócegas.

- Pára! – deu um tapinha nas mãos do loiro. – é apenas uma festa, não um pedido de casamento. – exclamou envergonhada.

xXxXxXxXx

**Na sala de DCAT, sexto ano.**

- Você bebeu de novo a garrafa inteira de Hidromel do professor Slugh? – sussurro Draco para Blaise.

- Não enche Draco. Até por que você também está sai... – arfou. Draco lhe deu uma cotovelada no estômago.

Pansy que estava de 'orelha em pé' sentada na cadeira da frente se virou para trás na maior cara de pau.

- Você dizia...? – questionou mordendo a ponta de sua pena.

- Para que você fosse cuidar da sua vida, Pansy. – Draco a repreendeu sem tirar aquele sorriso gélido.

- Groooosso... – cantarolou indiferente.

- Caralho, sua bicha enrustida. Machucou. – Blaise resmungou esfregando a barriga.

- É pra você aprender a ficar de boca fechada.

Draco encerrou momentaneamente a conversa. Snape passeou pelas mesas observando o trabalho dos alunos.

Não muito longe deles, Harry tentava a todo custo ouvir a conversa dos sonserinos. Poderia apostar que Draco estava aprontando para cima de Gina.

Quis perguntar para Rony, que estava sentado perto de Draco e Blaise, se ele tinha conseguido escutar algo, mas se conteve. Franziu a testa, a imagem de Lilá ligeiramente verde correndo para fora da sala fez seus pensamentos evaporarem.

Nas últimas semanas Lilá não se sentia bem com bastante freqüência. E algumas pessoas, mais atentas, já começavam a desconfiar de seu possível 'estado interessante'.

Draco viu Snape subir para seu escritório e voltou a falar com Blaise.

- Então... conseguiu a parada? – sussurrou.

- Que parada? – o negro se fez de desentendido.

- _Aquela_ parada! – insistiu arregalando os olhos, ansioso. – não se faça de retardado.

- Já que pediu com tanto jeitinho...

Passaram-se alguns segundos e nada de Blaise fazer qualquer movimento. Como adorava irritar Draco.

- Cadê, cacete?! – quase gritou em ansiedade e desespero.

Zabini riu malignamente. Inclinou-se para o lado e mexeu em sua mochila. Retirou algo de lá e passou para Draco, um envelope verde.

- Pronto, sua bicha escandalosa.

Draco fez um sinal feio com o dedo do meio para o amigo. O loiro voltou sua atenção para o envelope verde; abriu-o e sorriu. _Aquilo era o ouro!_

- Não sei porque você acha esse convite tão importante. – desdenhou.

Mas no fundo sabia exatamente o que o convite significava para Draco. Sabia que o loiro era louco para comparecer oficialmente em uma das festas do Slughorn.

- Isso porque você é convidado para todas.

Zabini se perguntou se o tom do amigo estava carregado de mágoa.

Riu por dentro; às vezes o amigo parecia uma criança mimada.

Bem, mimado ele ainda era.

Ao fim da aula Hermione esperou que Lilá voltasse, mas como não tinha nem sinal da loira, ela se aproximou de Rony.

- Hei Rony, posso falar contigo? – o ruivo parou a contragosto. Simas e Dino deram um jeito de sair pela tangente, sem serem percebidos e Hermione agradeceu por isso.

Draco abraçado amigavelmente a Pansy, Blaise e os alunos sextanistas não deixaram de zoar com Rony e Hermione. Os dois grifinórios estavam afastados da entrada da sala de DCAT, conversavam entre dentes, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não se matarem.

- Cuidado com outro par de chifres, Weasley! – gritou Draco, arrancando risadas dos companheiros sonserinos.

- Adoro quando você pega no pé do Weasley, Draquinho. – Pansy ronronou para o garoto.

Nesse momento os alunos quintanistas grifinórios foram liberados da aula e passavam pelo mesmo corredor. E Gina se incluía nesse grupo.

Mas Draco não a viu, e Pansy se aproveitou de sua distração lhe puxou pela gravata e lhe beijou.

O loiro não pôde refrear seus instintos, apertou a morena pela cintura e correspondeu a altura. Para a sorte de Pansy e azar de Draco, Gina viu tudo de camarote.

Os dois sonserinos se separaram ao som de assovios e aplausos. E até alguns xingamentos endereçados a Pansy.

Gina bufou enquanto Draco e Pansy seguiam pelo corredor de mãos dadas. Segurou as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos; sempre soube que não era nada sério o que tinha com Draco, e agora acabara de ter a prova viva de que nada, além de beijos e possíveis amassos, rolassem entre eles. Mas poxa, ele não precisava ficar se mostrando assim em público.

Respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça, mais a frente viu Rony e Hermione conversarem, pareciam mais brigar, já que as orelhas de seu irmão estavam atingindo um tom arroxeado. O rosto de Hermione estava azulado. Gina resolveu intervir antes que fosse testemunha de um assassinato.

-...eu não estou me encontrando com ele! – Hermione explicou entre dentes. Rony apenas sorriu, infeliz. Abriu a boca para revidar, mas fora interrompido por Gina.

- Ron... – se aproximou cautelosa. Rony e Hermione a olharam furiosos. – parece que vi a Lilá correr para o banheiro, ela não estava nada bem.

- Okay, vou atrás dela. – voltou a olhar para Hermione. – depois terminamos esse assunto.

Gina esperou Rony se afastar. Tinha que pôr os pingos nos 'is' com a monitora chefe.

- Granger... – cumprimentou-a cruzando os braços.

- Gina, eu...

- Deixa meu irmão em paz. – cortou-a categoricamente.

- Como é que é? Nós só estávamos conversando.

- Eu sei. Mas não acho boa idéia você ficar perto dele.

- Olha aqui mocinha, eu tenho aturado poucas e boas. – exclamou na defensiva. – E não vou mais aturar isso. Deixa de ser criança e entenda que...

-Hermione! Gina! – uma voz grossa chamou-as alegremente.

- Ah, olha só Granger. Seu outro amante. – Gina podia sentir o veneno escorrer pelo canto de sua boca.

Gina se referia a Vitor Krum. Vitor e Stan se aproximaram delas, sem perceber o clima pesado entre elas.

- Oi. – todos se cumprimentaram.

- Posso falar com você Hermione? – Vitor falou em seu perfeito sotaque inglês.

Ele ergueu as grossas sobrancelhas em expectativa, Hermione vacilou, mas concordou com a cabeça; lançou um olhar magoado para Gina antes de seguir Vitor.

- E sobraram dois. – brincou Stan. Gina riu.

- Você não estuda não é?

- Geralmente só temos aulas pela manhã. – abraçou a ruiva pelo ombro. – nosso horário é bem flexível.

- Hum, vocês estão aceitando alunos novos? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Se eu souber te aviso, minha querida. – Gina se derreteu. – Mas você ainda não tem outra aula? – perguntou olhando o relógio de pulso.

Esse era Stan, sempre tão carinhoso. Perguntava-se por que ainda insistia em sair com Draco Galinha Malfoy em vez de investir em Stan.

- Nhain... – gemeu. – não estou a fim.

- Matando aula, linda? – caçoou.

- Não, a aula que me mata.

Essa foi a vez de Stan rir. Gina se esticou e abraçou o garoto pelos ombros, como ele estava fazendo com ela. Puxou o garoto para o lago, queria observar o navio de Durmstrang. Era fascinada por ele.

- O que você decidiu sobre a reunião do Professor Slughorn? – puxou o assunto como quem não quer nada.

- Ou eu vou ou eu pulo da torre de Astronomia... – murmurou infeliz. – como vê, não tenho muitas opções.

- Pular da torre de astronomia parece bem interessante. – chutou, tentando fazer graça.

Gina sorriu novamente, Stan lhe encantava cada vez mais.

-Garanto que é melhor que as velhas piadas sem graça do professor. – enrugou levemente o nariz e mudou de assunto. Não queria lembrar dessa reunião até o último instante.

Stan a ouvia tagalerar totalmente inebriado.

Achava a ruiva demais; se tivesse uma chance, a levaria para a Bulgária e se casaria com ela.

Passou o resto das aulas com Stan no lago, conversaram sobre o país natal do garoto. Nem sentiu o tempo passar.

Foram tirados de seu mundinho por uma coruja da escola que trazia um bilhete para ela. Teve que tacar fogo no papel, pois Stan estava empenhado em ler seu conteúdo.

xXxXxXxXx

**Algum tempo depois...**

Gina seguia decidida para os vestiários do campo de quadribol.

Passou pelo vestiário grifinório e seguiu para o vestiário da casa das cobras.

Entrou sem bater e fechou a porta atrás de si. Avistou o objeto de sua fúria bem a sua frente.

- Então... qual a pressa, Malfoy?

Draco estava sentado na pia à sua espera. O loiro desceu num pulo sem nada dizer, e com a varinha na mão, trancou a porta.

- Então. Estou esperando. – cruzou os braços encarando o sonserino.

- Quero te perguntar algo, e só vou dizer uma vez. – seu semblante era sério. Gina descruzou os braços. – você está _saindo_ com o babaca do búlgaro?

Os dois se encaravam duramente. Gina se aproximou, acabando com a distância entre eles.

- Você está se referindo ao Stan?

- Não ligo para o nome desse otário. Mas sim, é ele.

- Duas coisas Malfoy. Primeiro: não lhe devo satisfações. – Draco sorriu torto, enfurecendo-a. – segundo: e se eu estiver? Você não pode fazer nada a respeito. Afinal,_ 'sem exclusividade'_, lembra?

_Maldita_, estava usado suas próprias palavras contra ele.

Draco abandonou o sorriso irônico, seus olhos queimavam em fúria e desejo. Analisou-a dos pés a cabeça. Ela ainda estava de uniforme, assim como ele.

Gina não se surpreendeu com o que veio a seguir. Afinal, desde que entrara naquele vestiário esse era seu desejo.

Draco a agarrou pelo cotovelo, puxando-a para si.

Embrenhou a mão esquerda pelos cabelos dela, trazendo a cabeça dela para perto da sua e deslizou os lábios pela linha de sua mandíbula, lhe causando arrepios. E sem aviso, juntou seus lábios com fúria.

Mostraria que _ele_ era muito melhor que o babaca do búlgaro.

Gina entreabriu os lábios deixando a passagem livre para que ele a explorasse.

Beijavam-se duramente. Draco por um pouco de ciúmes, afinal não estava acostumado a dividir o que era seu, e Gina por mágoa, ele não podia ficar exigindo coisas dela se ele também não fosse cumprir.

Antes de sair para esse encontro Colin lhe contou que escutou que Draco tinha sido pego durante as aulas da tarde por Pirraça, literalmente com as 'calças nas mãos' enquanto uma lufa-lufa do sétimo ano lhe fazia sexo oral.

Aquilo a enfureceu totalmente, afinal, ele buscava o recorde de quem pegava mais garotas em um mês?

Ele _só_ buscava sexo.

Só estava sendo gentil todo aquele tempo, era por que tinha segundas intenções. Mas se era uma vadia, uma transa apenas que ele queria, era o que ele teria.

Gina sabia de todas as suas intenções, e depois de tantas vezes sendo usada pelos homens e depois jogada fora lhe mostraram algo.

Este ano não estava ali só de passagem. Iria aproveitar da situação também, iria usá-lo como ele usava todas as outras.

Sabia que ele não estava ali lhe beijando por estar apaixonado, mas ela não estava reclamando, estava?

_Não_.

Há muito tempo a ingenuidade a abandonara. Sabia controlar seu coração.

Gina empurrou o loiro para o banco do vestiário, fazendo-o cair sentado e para a felicidade dele ela sentou em seu colo.

Colocou suas pernas, uma de cada lado do corpo musculoso de Draco, ficando de frente para ele.

- Hoje eu serei _sua_ garota travessa. – anunciou sensualmente contra o ouvido dele.

Draco sorriu, nunca pensou que a Weasley santinha pudesse tomar a iniciativa. Voltaram a se beijar.

Draco quebrou o beijo ao sentir as mãos de Gina brincarem com o zíper de sua calça.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou meio desnorteado.

- Só sendo travessa. O que foi? – deslizou o zíper para baixo e abriu a calça. O loiro engoliu em seco e um gemido se prendeu em sua garganta quando sentiu a mão quente dela lhe envolver. – não esta gostando?

Okay, definitivamente aquela não era Gina Weasley.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente arrancando um sorriso da ruiva.

- Es...tá... ótimo! – quase urrou de felicidade. – adoro você... – disse rápido, quase enrolando a língua ao sentir os movimentos rápidos e a pressão que a ruiva fazia em seu membro túrgido e pulsante.

O bruxo seguia automaticamente os movimentos da mão de Gina com o quadril.

Gina sorriu docemente, em seu íntimo queria que fosse verdade.

Arranhou delicadamente o couro cabeludo dele, lhe arrancando exclamações. Beijou-lhe os lábios ao senti-lo explodir em sua mão.

E pelo sorriso de Draco, ele parecia ter gostado.

- Você tem algo com o Kravane? – insistiu fazendo um sotaque búlgaro horrível. Gina teve vontade de gargalhar. – me diz a verdade.

- Não, eu não tenho. – afirmou convicta.

Okay, cadê o plano de fazer Draco Malfoy pagar?

Hum, definitivamente o colocaria em prática depois.

O rosto dele se iluminou.

- Minha vez, _meu bem_.

Draco a enlaçou pela cintura e trocando de posição, fez com que ela deitasse no banco, ficando por cima dela.

Gina sorriu em expectativa.

- Vai fazer o 'lance do joelho'?

Draco sorriu, mostrando seus caninos afiados e branquíssimos.

- Hoje não, vou te mostrar algo _especial_.

O loiro a olhou pedindo permissão silenciosamente. Ela o olhou intensamente deixando transparecer toda sua vontade.

O garoto deslizou a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, enquanto deslizava os lábios molhados por seu pescoço. Parou por segundos na barra da saia, a encarou mais uma vez, Gina quase bufou impaciente.

_Péssima hora para ser um cavalheiro, Sr. Malfoy._

- Eu não vou te processar por assédio sexual se você continuar.

Draco deu um meio sorriso, o qual parecia nervoso e apreensivo. Gina lhe beijou os lábios ao sentir a mão gelada dele subir por dentro de sua saia.

Afastou as pernas ao sentir a mão de Draco brincar com o elástico de sua calcinha.

Nunca nenhum garoto tinha chegado tão longe como Draco Malfoy.

Mas ele fazia tudo parecer tão natural.

Tão certo.

Draco a tocava e a estimulava criteriosamente. Sua mente nublou e parou de raciocinar.

Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios impedindo que um gemido mais alto escapasse de sua boca.

Draco deslizou um dedo para dentro dela. Era tão quente, que sua vontade era nunca mais sair daquela posição.

- Você é tão _quente_. – falou de encontro ao pescoço dela. – tão _molhada_.

Outro dedo a invadiu lentamente, num movimento torturante.

Gina agradeceu mentalmente por estar escuro, não queria que ele visse seu rosto arder de vergonha.

Cravou as unhas nos braços fortes dele.

Sorriu deliciado ao sentir a ruiva se contorcer sob ele.

Nunca sentira antes o turbilhão de sentimentos que sentia quando estava com _ela_.

Esforçava-se para ir devagar, mas ela o tentava demais para que fosse correto.

E nada poderia arrancar aquele calor que ele sentia quando ela sorria para ele daquele jeito que estava fazendo agora.

Um sorriso genuíno; _só para ele_.

_Só dele._

O rosto salpicado de sardas parecia mais vivo.

Parou de movimentar os dedos ao senti-la estremecer violentamente.

- D-Draco... – gemeu.

Abaixou o rosto e lhe beijou a testa suada.

Gina abriu os olhos e encarou por longos minutos as íris cinza azuladas do loiro. Seria satisfação o que estava vendo ali?

Não, se ela prestasse atenção, veria mais que isso.

Algum tempo depois os dois caminhavam – de mãos dadas – até a entrada do castelo. Subiram sem pressa a escadaria principal e estancaram no final desta.

Se olharam num silencio nada constrangedor.

Draco foi o primeiro a falar.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua torre?

_O que deu nele?_

- Não.

_Parecia estar desapontado._

- Então... ficou sabendo da reunião do Slugh?

Não fora o primeiro a lhe fazer essa pergunta.

Teve vontade de gritar um sonoro 'sim'. Ela não era tão insignificante assim! Afinal, fora convidada pessoalmente pelo dono da festa.

- Fiquei.

Franziu a testa se perguntando onde ele queria chegar.

- Então, você vai? – seu tom despreocupado e descolado já evaporara.

- Vou.

Gina cruzou os braços e Draco enfiou as mãos no bolso.

- Você gostaria de ir comigo? – foi direto ao ponto.

E ele fora a segundo _novamente_.

- Que pena... – se inclinou e o beijou na bochecha. – não dá. Vou com o Stan.

- O que? – se segurou no corrimão da escada.

Mas Gina não respondeu, já tinha tomado um atalho para sua torre.

- Volta aqui! – quase gritou em desespero.

Ela não voltou. Mas não poderia correr atrás dela, ainda tinha que cumprir a maldita detenção.

Gina andava distraída pelo corredor. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, já passada das oito da noite, ficou mais aliviada, o salão comunal estaria vazio. Assim poderia pôr seus pensamentos em ordem.

Não pôde evitar sorrir ao se lembrar dos momentos agradáveis que teve com Draco.

Deu a senha à Mulher Gorda e entrou em sua casa. Soltou os cabelos despreocupadamente e atravessou a sala.

- Porque não está jantando?

Gina pulou de susto.

Harry levantou de uma poltrona ao canto e a encarou questionador.

- Harry! Quase me matou de susto.

Seu coração poderia arrebentar sua caixa torácica a qualquer momento.

- Te fiz uma pergunta.

Okay. Respira Gina. Um...dois...três.

- Eu é que pergunto, Potter. Porque não está lá em baixo, ao invés de me encher o saco?

- Estava te esperando, Gin. – seu tom era fraco e rouco. – Você sumiu a tarde inteira, te procurei feito um louco.

Se aproximou. Gina deu um passo para trás.

_Menos no vestiário sonserino._

Não conseguiu controlar sua mente.

Harry suspirou e franziu a testa em desgosto. Gina sentiu um bolo em sua garganta.

Será que ele tinha usado legilimência com ela?

- Você estava com ele não é?

- Quem? Stan? – se fez de desentendida.

- Você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando. – a segurou pelo cotovelo. – não faz isso Gin, ele não presta.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Eu te vi na biblioteca. – Gina engoliu seco, mas manteve seu semblante calmo. – com o Malfoy. – acrescentou.

As íris de Harry estavam dilatadas. Seus olhos estavam quase negros.

- Ha-Harry... – Gina sentiu medo. Será que ele contaria para Rony?

Sentiu suas bochechas pinicarem. Pela cara dele ele tinha visto _tudo_ que ela tinha feito com Draco.

- Eu não vou falar para o Rony. – endureceu o maxilar. – ainda.

- Harry, não...

- Eu só quero que você me diga que não está namorando aquele desgraçado.

Harry se aproximou perigosamente dela. Sentiu o hálito fresco dele. Seu coração deu um pulo.

- Nós só ficamos, nada sério. Por favor, não conta para o Rony, ele piraria.

Não era mentira. Tecnicamente, não eram namorados.

- Okay, eu acredito. – estavam perto demais.

Gina tremeu em expectativa. Ainda sentia algo por aquele garoto.

Harry franziu a testa, contendo um rosnado de dor. Podia sentir o cheiro _dele_, nela.

Teve nojo, estava pensando em beijar uma boca que fora beijada por Draco Malfoy.

Se afastou como se estivesse levado um choque. Saiu pelo retrato, sem dizer mais nada.

Gina respirou fundo, se xingando. Harry Potter ainda mexia com ela de uma forma desumana.

xXxXxXxXx

Quem passasse pelas casas do Largo Grimmauld poderiam ouvir nitidamente uma música melosa que soava de um vão entre as casa número 11 e 13. Apenas um homem mal vestido e bem magro podia ver realmente de onde essa tal música vinha.

O homem estava parado há algum tempo naquela posição – encarava atentamente o estreito vão entre as casas número 11 e 13. Num misto de admiração e contentamento.

Arrastou-se até os degraus gastos e bateu três vezes na porta negra, desbotada e cheia de arranhões. Aguardou pacientemente alguém abrir a porta.

Ouviu quando o som foi desligado e passos ansiosos iam de um lado para o outro.

- Identifique-se. – era voz de mulher. Firme sim, mas feminina.

Não respondeu, apenas fez uma força sobre-humana e levantou o pulso. Bateu mais três vezes na porta, dando um intervalo de cinco segundos entre cada batida. Se sua mente ainda funcionava, esse era o código correto.

A mulher dentro da casa prendeu o fôlego. O homem apoiou as mãos no arco da entrada.

Ouviu os trincos da porta serem destravados. Soltou o ar com dificuldade, seus pulmões doíam.

Uma claridade vinda de dentro da casa lhe cegou momentaneamente. E a última coisa que ouviu foi um grito histérico, antes que fosse de encontro ao chão desmaiando.

- Oh Meu Deus, Sirius! – Molly Weasley gritou.

***Continua***

**N/A:** Okay, não me matem. Sirius tinha que voltar! Juro que tem um bom motivo para isso, não só porque ele é um dos personagens mais sexy dos livros de Harry Potter.

Ahn, capítulo bem NC, né? Tudo bem que foi meio leve, mas enfim. Eu me esforcei... Esse capítulo foi meio sem história nenhuma, mas teve action. Tô virando uma tarada.

Então, espero comentários, ou não...

Nhain, que pobreza, comenta povo!

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Gaabii: **oi querida! Menina, quem não quer uma prensada do Draco Todo Gostoso Malfoy! Pode apostar que a Gina irá fazer isso com o Stan. Ahn, não devia ter dito isso... Muitíssimo obrigada pelos seus comentários. Eu adoro.

**Marcia B. S.: **oi querida! Aff, eu tbm quero muito estudar Poções com o Draco! Kkkkk Poizé, a Gina tah com muito mel. Sabe como é, eu estou tentando recompensar-la, já que pra mim necas de mel... kkkkk muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários!

**Drik Phelton: **oi querida! Amei seu mega comentário! Que bom que você gostou desse Colin, e essa fixação por bunda ele herdou de mim... kkkk não que eu fique tirando foto das bundas dos caras, por falta de coragem, diga-se de passagem... kkkkkkk Nuss, o Stan arrasa, sim. E o Krum, só veio de brinde junto com o Stan. Kkkkkk Poize, a Mione ta meio sumida, é que estou focando muito em D/G, mas logo logo ela reaparece. Dri, tome seus remédios viu! Não quero ser a causadora de sua morte!!!!!!!!! Hehehe. Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários, eu adoro! Bjs.

**Camila Townes: **Nuss! Obrigada! Seus comentários são uma fofura, adoro! Espero que seus cabelos estejam em pé novamente! Sei que esse capitulo não saiu muito bom, mas espero que tenha chegado ao menos no patamar 'aceitável'... espero outro comentário maravilhoso seu. Bjs.

**Larizzaz: **kkkkkkk adorei seu comentário! Poizé eu sempre me faço essa pergunta. 'Porque. Meu Deus, não tem um Draco Todo Gostoso Malfoy aqui comigo?' Hehehehe. Mas enfim, ta gostando fofa? Espero que sim. Deixe seu comentário. Bjs.

**Luxuria Black Cullen**: oi querida! Que honra receber seu comentário! Já disse que sou super fã das suas fics? Elas são maravilhosas, viu! Eu tbm morro de vontade de socar o Miguel, ele está ficando insuportável. Kkkkk E sim, a Lilá é uma ****, mas morrer? Tadinha... E sinto nformar, mas você vai ter que entrar na fila quilométrica para dar uns pega no Draco! kkkkkkkkkk. Adorei seu comentário. Bjs.


	7. Stan tem que morrer

**Música:**Belinda Carlisle – Heaven is a place on earth.

**N/A:** Okay, quem leu o '_Carlisle'_ do sobrenome da cantora e lembrou-se do _Doutor Delicinha Carlisle Cullen_ levanta a mão! \o/ \o/ \o/

Capítulo 7 – Stan tem que morrer.

- Oh Meu Deus, Sirius! – Molly Weasley gritou.

- Arthur, Arthur. – a mulher chamou. – Arthur, me ajude.

O homem com poucos fios ruivos veio de encontro a sua mulher. Parou no meio do hall, espantado. Molly puxava Sirius – ainda desmaiado – pela blusa para dentro da casa. O Sr. Weasley sacou a varinha e fez com que Sirius levitasse e o levou para o quarto do primeiro andar. Molly devolveu todos os feitiços à porta e seguiu o marido.

- Ele está bem? – Arthur perguntou depois que Molly fez todos os feitiços de cura que conseguiu lembrar.

- Está bastante ferido, fiz alguns feitiços superficiais. Precisamos de um curandeiro.

Arthur olhou para o homem deitado na cama. Sirius parecia uns quinze anos mais velho, desde a última vez que o viu.

- Posso arranjar um curandeiro de confiança.

Molly confirmou com a cabeça e abraçou o marido pela cintura.

- Coitadinho. – sussurrou para não acordar Sirius. – deve ter passado por poucas e boas... Precisamos avisar a Tonks.

- Já cuidei disso. – Arthur tranqüilizou-a. – vamos deixá-lo descansar.

Os dois desceram para a cozinha. Onde aguardariam a chegada de Tonks, Lupin e Olho-tonto Moody.

xXxXxXxXx

Gina engatinhava pelo salão comunal; olhando embaixo de cada sofá e mesas. Chegou a olhar dentro da lareira.

- Hei, Gina. – chamou Romilda. – o que você está fazendo?

Gina bufou impaciente, ainda de quatro no chão.

- Procurando o Arnaldo. – voltou a engatinhar pelo salão.

- Quem é Arnaldo? – Romilda se pôs de quatro e engatinhou para o lado da ruiva.

- Meu mini-pufe, Romilda. – explicou impaciente.

Olhou para os lados, aquilo era ridículo. Já tinha engatinhado duas vezes pelo salão. Definitivamente o Arnaldo não estava por ali.

Resolveu levantar do chão, provavelmente, toda a grifinória já sabia a cor de sua calcinha de hoje.

Olhou para a nova amiga, Romilda, a garota ainda estava de quatro no chão.

- Romilda, levanta. – a ruiva estendeu a mão para a garota.

- Oh, Gina, sinto muito por seu mini-pufe.

- Ele deve estar se escondendo por ai. – Gina tentou se convencer.

- E se ele tiver sido assassinado?

Romilda arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca. Seu choque estava beirando o tom teatral.

- Não... – Gina sentiu um aperto no peito. – você acha? Quem faria uma atrocidade dessas?

- Oh, minha amiga, existe tanta gente má nesse mundo.

Sem que Gina esperasse, Romilda a puxou para um abraço. A ruiva retribuiu o carinho, um pouco envergonhada e muito desconfortável.

A morena, ainda abraçada com a ruiva, deu um sorriso torto e seu olhar ficou distante e perdido.

- Então, o que a minha 'MAPS' vai fazer agora?

- Bom... – arqueou as sobrancelhas se repreendendo por estar pensando em mentir para a garota, para que ela desgrudasse um pouco. – treino de quadribol.

- Mentira! Posso ir também?

- Claro... – _que não_. Completou mentalmente. – só preciso pegar minha vassoura.

Putz, estava sendo tão má. A pobre garota só estava querendo ajudar. Se enturmar. Gina sabia que a maioria das garotas grifinórias não ia com a cara da morena. Não que isso não fosse culpa da própria Romilda.

- Okay.

Romilda esperou que a colega de quarto subisse deixando-a sozinha para se parabenizar.

- Romildinha, meu amor, você é ótima. – sussurrou para si. – pensei que seria mais difícil chegar na garota.

Logo em seguida Gina desceu com sua vassoura na mão, Romilda a segui para fora do salão.

xXxXxXxXx

Gina suspirava ruidosamente ao lado de Rony, no salão principal.

Olhou para o lado do irmão, ele se servia de purê de batatas, fazendo com que seu prato ficasse em forma de morro.

Suspirou outra vez brincando com a comida.

- Okay. – Rony agarrou o garfo. – você vai ficar ai suspirando ou vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Nhain... não é nada importante. – sacudiu a mão.

Suspirou novamente.

Rony a olhou como se ela fosse de outro mundo.

- Você está muito estranha. Sumindo toda hora, suspirando pelos cantos. – Rony se afastou da irmã e esbugalhou os olhos. – você não está... está...?

- O que? – Romilda perguntou, curvando a cabeça por cima do ombro de Gina e olhou atentamente para Rony.

Gina girou os olhos. Romilda estava parecendo um chiclete.

- Não está possuída por você-sabe-quem, está? – murmurou para a irmã.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Romilda gritou em seu ouvido.

Gina revirou os olhos novamente.

- Não seja idiota Ronald Weasley. – ralhou com o irmão.

- Não sei não. Você se lembra o que fez hoje? – insistiu.

- Bom. Eu acordei, tomei café, fui para as aulas monótonas, te dei uma surra no quadribol... – enumerou nos dedos. Seu tom escorria veneno. – acho que minha memória está ótima, obrigada.

Não podia acreditar que seu próprio irmão estava tocando naquele assunto delicado.

Romilda e Lilá trocaram olhares assustados.

- Bom, okay, então. – Rony voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Gina não conseguiu concluir a refeição, seu estômago revirava.

Levantou a cabeça e viu Draco se despedir dos amigos e caminhar para fora do salão principal. Assim como Harry fazia no exato momento.

Os dois de encontraram na saída; trocaram olhares selvagens e seguiram para a detenção. Pelo menos aquela seria a última noite de detenção dos dois.

xXxXxXxXx

- Muito bem, senhores. Hoje eu serei o responsável pela detenção de vocês. – disse Slughorn parado ao lado de Snape.

- Mal posso esperar. – Draco disse, mas Slughorn não captou o sarcasmo. Snape crispou os lábios e o olhou como se dissesse 'comporte-se, pois não posso livrar sua cara sempre'.

Harry permaneceu calado. Não queria abrir a boca e correr o risco de pegar outra detenção, já que no outro dia era a festa do Slughinho. Não que ele estivesse doido para ir à festa. Mas essa seria uma grande chance de passar algum tempo perto de Gina.

Snape lançou um olhar sério para Draco antes de sair e deixar os garotos nas mãos do professor de Poções. Harry acompanhou com o olhar os movimentos de Snape. Ele estava mais estranho que de costume. Parecia ter sabido de alguma noticia chocante ou algo assim. Balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para Slughorn.

- Okay, crianças. Podem começar.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas. Tinha perdido a explicação do que teriam que fazer na sala de aula do Slughorn. Viu o professor se sentar em sua cadeira; olhou para o lado e viu Malfoy já trabalhando.

O loiro recolhia os frascos e potes de vidro das estantes e colocava em cima de uma mesa. Harry concluiu que teriam que limpar toda a bagunça da sala de poções.

Tirou sua capa, dobrou-a e colocou sobre a mesa. Fez o mesmo com o suéter e a gravata. Ficando apenas com a camisa da escola, assim como Draco.

O moreno resolveu limpar o lado oposto ao loiro. Já bastava estar na mesma sala que ele, não queria ter que ainda olhar para a cara azeda do sonserino..

O silêncio na sala era reconfortante. Harry não sabia se seria capaz de se controlar se Draco resolvesse provocá-lo. O silêncio durou por mais algum tempo.

- Então, Potter. – uma voz arrastada se fez presente. – fiquei sabendo que o Weasley e a sangue ruim estão de papo pra cima e pra baixo. Já lustrou o par de chifres hoje?

Harry levantou a cabeça. Olhou de relance para a mesa de professor procurando pelo mestre de poções. A mesa estava vazia.

- Slughy foi tirar uma sonequinha, Pottinho. Acho que você não poderá se garantir no professor. – Draco provou novamente.

- Você não ficou satisfeito com a surra que te dei? – Harry continuou esfregando a estante.

Draco riu alto.

- Você deu sorte da Weasley e o Professor Slughorn terem aparecido, senão você ainda estaria em coma na Ala Hospitalar.

Foi a vez de Harry rir alto.

- Conta outra, Malfoy. – se limitou a essa pequena frase. Não queria um motivo para partir para a agressão física. Mas não podia negar que estava louco de vontade de meter uns bons socos naquela cara pálida e arrogante do colega de escola.

- O que foi Pottinho? Ainda está depressivo pela Weasley gostosinha ter te dado um pé na bunda? Ou pelo provável par de chifres que a Sangue ruim está providenciando nesse exato momento?

Okay, ele estava pedindo.

- Não ouse tocar no nome da Gina, seu cretino. – Harry jogou o pano longe, se levantou e encarou Draco. – ou de qualquer um dos meus amigos!

- Senão o que? – o loiro caminhou para perto de Harry. - Vai pedir socorro para a Gostosinha Weasley? – Draco arregalou os olhos bastante divertido. – Oops, escapou.

Harry sorriu torto.

- Você é um verme morto.

E se atirou para cima de Draco, lhe acertando um soco no maxilar.

Draco revidou, acertando um soco no pescoço de Harry.

Harry respirou com dificuldade, mas isso não o impediu de se atirar para cima de Draco. Os dois cambalearam para o lado da porta.

Harry deu um chute no estômago do sonserino. O loiro caiu para trás, batendo fortemente na porta, que tremeu e cedeu com o peso dele. Ambos caíram para trás.

A porta muito antiga se espatifou no chão. Draco rolou pelo corredor. Harry não deu espaço para que ele levantasse. O moreno se ajoelhou por cima dele e distribuiu socos por todo o rosto do rapaz.

O Grifinório não parou de socar o loiro, que tentava se defender , sem sucesso, em baixo de Harry.

- O que significa isso? – Snape gritou. Harry não ouviu. Estava surdo e cego de ira.

Snape sacou a varinha jogando Harry contra a parede. O moreno tentou se livrar do feitiço, mas Snape parecia tê-lo colado na parede.

O professor correu para ajudar Draco. O rosto do loiro estava coberto de sangue.

- Consegue se levantar, Draco? – Snape limpou o sangue da cara do loiro, seus olhos e boca estavam inchados. Draco se apoiou em Snape e com dificuldade se levantou.

- Snape? O que aconteceu? – Slughorn, de pijamas, correu para fora de sua sala. – Senhor Malfoy? Senhor Potter? O que diabos aconteceu?

- Uma briga, Slughorn, na sua detenção! – Snape estava totalmente fora de si. – onde você estava com a cabeça quando deixou esses dois sozinhos?

- Bom, eu... Eu fui tirar uma soneca.

Snape lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

- Leve o senhor Malfoy para a enfermaria, Slughorn. – Draco passou o braço pelo pescoço do professor, se apoiando nele. – que eu mesmo cuidarei do Potter.

Slughorn não questionou Snape. Apoiou Draco em seu corpo e literalmente o arrastou para a ala hospitalar. Harry tremia furiosamente, pode ver o loiro lhe lançar um sorriso de deboche e gemer teatralmente de dor.

- Muito bem, Potter. Notei que você adora violência, já que esta não é sua primeira vez. – Snape disse, sua voz estava mais fria que o usual.

Harry tentou se desgrudar da parede, Snape riu com o esforço do garoto. Aproximou-se do grifinório, ficaram cara a cara.

- Professor, ele me provocou, eu posso...

- Cale-se, Potter. Sempre criando confusão, não é?

Harry tentou se defender, mas Snape fez um sinal para que ele se calasse. E continuou falando.

- Imagem e semelhança de seu pai. – Snape o olhou de cima a baixo num misto de nojo e fúria. – se você fosse da sonserina eu teria o maior prazer de te expulsar. – Snape levantou a varinha suspendendo Harry uns dez centímetros pela parede.

- Snape! – Harry rosnou.

- Potter, Potter. Não pense que eu te enviarei para o diretor, não senhor. – Harry viu um sorriso maldoso se formar no rosto de Snape. – de castigo.

- O que? Você não pode!

- Me observe. Pelo que eu sei, sou seu superior. – Snape girou a varinha nos dedos. – como eu ia dizendo, antes de ser rudemente interrompido. Você está de castigo, Potter. Amanhã, às sete esteja em minha sala para a sua detenção.

Harry arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

- Ah, qual é! Amanhã é sábado! É a reunião do professor Slughorn, não posso ficar de detenção! – tentou argumentar.

- Hora, hora. O Senhor _Celebridade_ não pode perder uma festinha, é? – Snape zombou.

Harry trincou os dentes em fúria.

- Amanhã. Minha sala. Detenção. – Snape repetiu pausadamente. E saiu, mas parou no meio do corredor e sem se virar para o aluno, continuou. – Já ia me esquecendo. – balançou a varinha. Harry desgrudou da parede e caiu no chão de joelhos.

Mordeu a boca sufocando o grito de dor. Não daria esse gostinho para Snape.

O professor caminhou calmamente para a Ala Hospitalar.

xXxXxXxXx

**No outro dia, de manhã bem cedo.**

Madame Pomfrey andava calmamente pela enfermaria. Tinha acabado de administrar a medicação a Draco.

Balançou a cabeça desgostosa.

- Descanse, Senhor Malfoy. – gritou para o sonserino e voltou a murmurar para si. - esses meninos, algum dia ainda se matam.

Draco bufou pela milésima vez.

Estava de molho desde a noite passada. Slughorn e Snape fizeram questão que a enfermeira não curasse seu rosto – agora, todo cheio de hematomas – com um simples feitiço.

Queriam que ele aprendesse a lição. Algo do tipo: 'não brigarem em detenções' ou 'duelarem como bruxos', algo assim. Não podia dizer que prestara atenção em cem por cento do discurso.

Amaldiçoou-se. O Potter tinha sua própria enfermeira, a sangue ruim Granger, que poderia curá-lo facilmente; enquanto que ele tinha que aturar a enfermeira velha e decrépita.

E ainda por cima estava de vestido. De vestido que deixava sua bunda à mostra.

- Hump. Enfermeira dos infernos. – cruzou os braços puxando o lençol para cima, até o pescoço. Tapando totalmente aquela roupa que os doentes usavam em hospitais.

Pelo menos ele fora dispensado dos deveres de casa.

- Pssiu...

Olhou para os lados e nada. Voltou a descansar a cabeça no travesseiro. Os socos do Potter definitivamente tinham melhorado, pois estava até tendo alucinações auditivas.

- Pssiu... – a voz voltou a repetir. Draco fechou os olhos com força. – não finge que está dormindo.

Draco se sentou na cama com uma rapidez extrema. Catou sua varinha no criado mudo, mas não a encontrou.

- Identifique-se, senão... – exigiu.

Escutou uma risada leve e um peso afundar seu colchão.

Okay, ele seria classificado como 'maricas' se confessasse que estava ficando assustado?

- Senão o que, Malfoy. Vai correr de vestido pela enfermaria?

Draco bufou irritado, conheceria aquele tom brincalhão em qualquer lugar.

Gina puxou a capa de invisibilidade para o lado e sorriu para o sonserino.

Draco estava com um bico enorme.

- Ah, é você Weasley. – disse indiferente.

- Pensou que fosse quem? – sorriu. – você realmente ficou assustado, não foi?

- Há-há-há... – murmurou sem graça. – o que faz aqui?

Gina levantou e fechou o cortinado em volta da cama. Se Madame Pomfrey resolvesse espiar de sua salinha não poderia vê-la ali.

- Escutei uma conversa do Potter e Granger. Algo sobre uma briga na detenção.

- Aposto que aquele palhaço já espalhou para todo mundo.

- Como você está? – ela tocou o rosto dele de leve.

Draco fez uma cara de desgosto. Não queria que ninguém o visse deformado.

- Fantástico.

- Tô vendo. – chegou mais para a frente, ficando mais perto do loiro. – só vim dar uma passada rápida, fiquei preocupada.

- Guarde sua preocupação para o Kravane. – Gina suspirou. – já que ele te levará para a festa hoje, não é?

Gina abriu a boca para dizer algo mas Draco virou o rosto e começou a contemplar a janela fechada.

Aquilo era ciúme?

A ruiva mordeu os lábios e se inclinou para o loiro. Apoiou o braço esquerdo no travesseiro do garoto e com a mão direita o puxou pelo queixo. Fazendo Draco a olhar confuso.

- O que...? – mas Draco fora impedido de completar seu raciocínio.

Gina prensou com suavidade os lábios do garoto – que ainda estavam ligeiramente roxos.

- O Potter é um idiota... – _por profanar um rostinho tão lindo._ Completou mentalmente.

- Isso foi a coisa mais inteligente que você já disse. – Draco murmurou contra a boca dela. Não precisou de qualquer esforço para esquecer que estava com raiva da ruiva. Era só olhar para aqueles olhos brilhantes que sua mente ficava inerte.

Dessa vez foi Gina que aprofundou o beijo. Passou a língua pelos lábios dele, fazendo com que ele abrisse a boca para ela. Seu cheiro floral o entorpecia, seus sentidos estavam à flor da pele.

Draco se empolgou. Puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto. Nessa altura já tinham esquecido da enfermeira na sala ao lado.

Gina quebrou o beijo e passou suavemente a ponta do nariz pelo maxilar do garoto. Draco chutou o lençol para baixo, revelando para Gina suas grossas e bem torneadas pernas.

O sonserino a puxou para junto de si, fazendo Gina se sentar em seu quadril, de frente para ele.

- Se eu não me engano, Madame Pomfrey mandou você descansar...

Draco acariciou a cintura da garota – por cima do casaco – e lhe sorriu debilmente.

_Com certeza_, isso fazia parte dos efeitos colaterais da tonelada de poções que fora obrigado a tomar pela enfermeira dos Infernos.

- Eu estou muito descansado e você?

Gina arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas. Tirou as mãos de Draco da sua cintura e sem pensar entrelaçou-as a suas mãos.

- Estou muito confortável, para falar a verdade. – sussurrou.

Draco sorriu e logo fez um biquinho. Gina se inclinou e voltaram a se beijar.

O loiro sentia seu corpo ferver. E Gina, bem, ela podia literalmente sentir o quanto Draco estava gostando de seu beijo.

_Duro_ como uma pedra.

Draco soltou suas mãos e se pôs a puxar para cima o casaco roxo da garota. Gina sentiu a cabeça rodar.

_Ah não, não aqui._

Não por falta de vontade, que isso fique bem claro.

_Quê? _– gritou para sua mente. Não podia mentir para si mesma.

Mas também não poderia prosseguir com aquela loucura. Não ali, no meio da enfermaria. Qualquer movimento brusco chamaria a atenção da atenta e prestativa enfermeira.

Resolveu frear o loiro antes que ele conseguisse tirar sua roupa.

- Você não vai se dar bem hoje, Malfoy.

Se desvencilhou dos braços ágeis do sonserino – sem se dar o trabalho de sair de cima dele – e arrumou sua blusa. Draco bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Eu sou um homem doente, quero meus 'privilégios' agora. – sussurrou para que só ela ouvisse.

Gina sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Não seja um bebê, Malfoy.

- Ótimo. – amarrou a cara. – mas será que a senhorita pode sair de cima de mim? Porque desse jeito eu não agüento. – sugeriu.

- Oh! – exclamou. – oh! – exclamou novamente. Deu um sorriso amarelo. Ainda estava por cima do 'Dracão'¹. (N/A¹: tirei o nome da fic "_Ele não é meu irmão_". O nome é muito engraçado.)

A ruiva ocupou o espaço livre da cama do loiro.

- Então... muito bom o feitiço de invisibilidade que você lançou na capa. Estava totalmente invisível.

Gina sorriu sem graça.

- Essa _É_ a capa de invisibilidade, legítima.

Draco boquiabriu-se. Estava frente a frente com a lenda. Desde criança ouvira falar de poderosa capa de invisibilidade. E agora estava ali, a centímetros dela.

- Maneiro. – se apoiou nos cotovelos e se sentou. – posso tocá-la?

Gina deu de ombros. Estendeu-a para o loiro que olhava para a capa abobalhado.

- Onde...? Como você conseguiu essa raridade?

Gina hesitou por um instante, Draco passava a mão pela capa, admirado. Se o loiro soubesse, iria querer arrancar suas próprias mãos.

- Eu meio que roubei...

- Roubou? – Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Bem... Roubar é uma palavra forte... Eu meio que peguei emprestada...

- Weasley...? De quem é essa capa?

- É do Harry...

- Harry? Como em Harry Potter? – Draco estreitou os olhos.

Gina mordeu a boca, Draco estava ficando vermelho. Teria um ataque.

- Respira! – ela lhe lembrou.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Olhou para Gina, depois para a capa, novamente para Gina. E finalmente voltou sua atenção para a capa que segurava nas mãos.

Estava horrorizado. Segurava com admiração a capa de invisibilidade do infeliz do Potter!

_Tragam-me um machado. Agora!_

Sua mente esperneava.

Draco jogou a capa no chão, o mais longe possível.

- Essa capa é uma porcaria. – estava enojado.

Gina não disse nada, apenas o olhava um pouco envergonhada. Sabia que ele piraria quando soubesse. Olhou para seu relógio, o café da manhã seria servido daqui a dez minutos. Não poderia se atrasar, Rony notaria.

- Tenho que ir. – sussurrou. Draco continuou ignorando-a.

Estava muito puto por ter tocado na capa do Potter.

Gina se levantou, catou sua capa e se virou para Draco. O loiro viu de canto de olho que ela estava lutando uma batalha interna.

Talvez se perguntando se se despediria ou não.

Mas ele não estava ligando.

Não mesmo. Só pensava nas mil e uma maneiras que desinfetaria as mãos.

Gina vestiu a capa de Harry, desaparecendo aos olhos dele. O loiro só teve a certeza que ela tinha saído quando viu a porta se abrir e fechar.

- Enfermeira! – gritou entediado. – eu agradeceria se você me devolvesse meu rosto perfeito! Tenho uma festa para ir essa noite!

Draco afundou na cama. Escutou a mulher falar algo, mas, não se deu o trabalho de compreender. Mas sabia que não era nada educado o lugar onde ela o mandava consertar o rosto. Nada educado da parte dela.

xXxXxXxXx

- Onde ele esta? Onde ele está? – Tonks gritava ansiosa correndo escada à cima.

- Calma, Tonks. Ele já está bem. Respire! – Molly corria atrás da auror.

Tonks correu pelo corredor do terceiro andar e abriu sem bater a porta do quarto de Sirius.

Lágrimas vieram em seu rosto. Lá estava seu primo, sentado na cama, com a barriga toda enfaixada. Conversava animadamente com Lupin.

- Hei, Tonks. – Sirius cumprimentou-a.

- Pensei que estivesse morto! – Tonks disse debilmente. Correu para dentro do quarto e se atirou para cima do primo.

- Ain... se continuar a me apertar desse modo com certeza estarei morto logo, logo.

- Cala a boca. – Tonks o apertou com mais força. – mamãe está tão feliz que você está bem. Falei com ela agorinha. Daqui a pouco ela chega. – informou ao homem sem deixar de apertá-lo.

Sirius respirou com dificuldade. Lupin puxou Tonks pelos ombros, pois o amigo estava ligeiramente roxo. Tonks o apertava com força.

- Hei, Remo. Não tinha te visto. – murmurou secando as lágrimas.

- Tudo bem, Tonks. Apenas deixe seu primo respirar em paz.

Tonks se ajeitou na cama e olhou interrogativa para o primo.

- Por onde você andou? Eu vi com meus próprios olhos você cair no véu.

- Bom, isso é uma longa história. – Remo respondeu pelo amigo. Sirius tinha que poupar energias. Ainda não estava cem por cento.

- Era uma armadilha. – Sirius disse simplesmente.

- Não tão longa assim. – murmurou Lupin.

Tonks abriu a boca e fechou diversas vezes. Aquela seria uma conversa e tanto. Tinha tantas perguntas.

- Mas ele vai jantar primeiro. – disse Molly entrando com uma bandeja. Trazia uma sopa e pão para o enfermo.

- Por Merlim, Molly. – Sirius gemeu. De uma em uma hora Molly o empanturrava de comida. – não estou com fome.

- Sim, você está. – Molly fez um sinal para que Tonks segurasse o prato de sopa. – olhe só para você, parece um saco de ossos velho e roto.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – Sirius murmurou.

Tonks sorriu abertamente e fez um aviãozinho com a colher cheia de sopa. Sirius gemeu novamente arrancando risos de Lupin.

- E o Harry? – disse Tonks servindo o primo. – ele ainda não sabe né?

- Ainda não Ninfadora. – Sirius negou. A mulher de cabelos rosa berrante estreitou os olhos perigosamente. – Dumbledore e eu achamos melhor eu estar em perfeitas condições e depois sim falaremos com Harry. Ele já tem problemas demais.

Tonks bufou quando o primo disse seu primeiro nome. E para se vingar enfiou goela abaixo a sopa em Sirius.

- Mas, ele tem estado tão tristinho...

- Sirius tem razão. – Lupin a cortou. – uma coisa de cada vez, primeiro Sirius se recupera, depois nos conta exatamente o que aconteceu e por fim falamos com Harry.

Tonks deu de ombros. A campainha da casa tocou. Molly correu para ver quem era. Tonks abriu um sorriso.

- Mamãe chegou.

Sirius afundou na cama e gemeu desgostoso. Mais abraços apertados.

xXxXxXxXx

Colin e Luna andavam de braços dados até as árvores perto do lago. Não se surpreenderam ao ver a ruiva desenhando em seu caderno.

- E ae Ginete, que rima com? – Colin perguntou para Luna.

- Com... – a loira parou para pensar. – com chiclete.

- Adoro essa garota.

Gina riu e balançou a cabeça. Os amigos se sentaram ao seu lado.

- Já encontrou a roupa perfeita para ir à festa com o Tudo de Bom do Zabini, Loony? – Gina perguntou interessada. Luna estava se empenhando bastante para impressionar o sonserino.

- Já, Col me ajudou a decidir. Já que aparentemente a senhorita tinha virado fumaça. – se queixou.

- Desculpe por isso. – deu um sorriso amarelo. – mas posso fazer umas trancinhas maneiras no seu cabelo, vai ficar super fashion.

Gina tentou se desculpar. Luna aceitou na hora. Sentou-se na frente da amiga e soltou os cabelos. A ruiva deixou seu caderno de lado e começou a fazer as tranças no cabelo liso e loiro de Luna.

- Porque eu tenho a impressão que o Zabini está vindo para cá? – perguntou Colin levantando o tronco do chão e fixando a vista no negro cheio de estilo que caminhava em direção à eles.

- Bom, ele me perguntou se poderia me encontrar hoje a tarde, e eu disse que sim. – explicou Luna. Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Simples assim? – perguntou irônica.

- Aham. – a loira acenou para Zabini, não dando a mínima atenção à amiga.

- Olá. – Blaise cumprimentou todos. – posso me juntar a vocês?

O trio concordou e o sonserino se sentou. Deu um sorriso para a loira.

- Legal as tranças. – disse querendo puxar assunto.

- Obrigada. – disse Luna. – sabe quem ficaria lindo de rastafári?

- Quem? – perguntaram Gina, Colin e Blaise.

- Você. – ela apontou para Blaise. O garoto sorriu galanteador. – a Gina pode fazer em você, se quiser.

- Jura? – olhou meio suplicante para Gina.

- Ahn, claro. – trocou olhares com Colin. A loira era muito sem noção mesmo. – mas vou ter que fazer seu cabelo ficar maior.

- Sem problemas.

O quarteto passou a tarde conversando. Gina teve que confessar, Blaise Zabini era bem diferente do que a maioria dizia. Diferente para melhor.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione segurou firmemente os livros contra o peito e mordeu os lábios. A biblioteca estava lotada. Aparentemente todos tiveram a mesma idéia que ela de adiantar os deveres.

Decidiu dar meia volta e procurar um canto tranqüilo onde pudesse estudar em paz. Mas foi meio difícil ignorar um ruivo alto que acenava freneticamente para ela.

Deu um sorrisinho e pensou em sair correndo, mas resolveu se arriscar. Afinal, tinham feito as pazes, certo? Então ela poderia ao menos estudar perto dele. É, ela tentava se convencer disso.

- Hermione! – ele disse meio eufórico. – veio estudar?

- Parece que sim. – segurou com mais força os livros. – mas está lotado.

- Não, senta ai. – apontou para a cadeira livre. – Lilá está procurando livros sobre a poção do sono.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia ficar aqui com vocês. Você sabe, não me dou muito bem com a Lilá.

- Não, Mione. – a garota sentiu o coração acelerar. – fica por favor, eu não agüenta mais a Lilá falando sobre cores de batom. E eu realmente preciso estudar, estou por um fio.

Ela se rendeu. O que aquele ruivo não pedia chorando que ela não fazia sorrindo. Puxou a cadeira e se sentou frente a ele.

- Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar algo. – ela puxou assunto segundos depois.

Rony a olhou atento, ela parecia estar desconfortável.

- Fala.

- Er... – colocou atrás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo. – queria saber se apesar de tudo nós... ainda seremos amigos?

Rony titubeou por segundos. Hermione o olhava atentamente. Ele franzia a testa de forma pensativa; ela não pode evitar erguer um canto de seus lábios num sorriso discreto.

- Sempre. – deu um sorriso tranqüilizador e voltou sua atenção ao livro. Não queria que ela visse suas bochechas coradas.

Lilá se apoiava na estante de livros tentando alcançar a prateleira superior. Romilda chegou sorrateira por trás da loira.

- LILÁ! – gritou, fazendo a loira derrubar vários livros. A quintanista riu com gosto.

- Sua estúpida! – bufou, se abaixando para recolher os livros que deixou cair. – nunca mais faça isso. O que quer?

- Nada, só queria dizer que a Gina está caindo no papo. Logo, logo, terei o caminho livre para ter o Harry só para mim. Não é maravilhoso?

- Hum. Trancafiou naquele lugar que te mostrei aquele bichinho irritante com nome de gente? – Enfiou de qualquer jeito os livros na estante.

- Aham. – concordou empolgada. – e agora, o que eu faço?

- Por Merlim, será que eu vou ter que fazer o trabalho todinho por você, sua debilóide.

Romilda deu de ombros, Lilá respirou fundo coçando a testa e continuou falando.

- Okay, sua ameba. É o seguinte, porque você não dá uma de amiguinha prestativa e convence o Potter que você quer ajudá-lo a reatar com a ruiva sem graça?

- Mas, eu não quero que eles voltem. – protestou sem entender.

- Romilda, Romildinha do meu coração. Pensa pelo menos uma vez na vida. – passou o braço pelos ombros da garota. – você só vai _fingir_, okay. Quando ele menos esperar, já vai estar comendo na sua mão.

- Aaaah, agora acho que entendi.

- Você acha, não acha? – revirou os olhos impaciente. – mas agora me deixa ir, não posso deixar o meu noivo sozinho, que essas galinhas não o deixam em paz.

Lilá girou nos calcanhares e se pôs a sair de entre as estantes, mas Romilda a chamou novamente.

- Que é criatura? – quase gritou de frustração. Virou-se para Romilda.

- Ainda não entendi como vou seduzir o Harry.

- Simples, você vai dormir com ele.

- Não sei se isso vai dar certo. – disse insegura.

- Como não? Deu certo com o Zabini, Dino, Simas... – Lilá poderia ficar a tarde toda citando a extensa lista de Romilda Vane, mas resolveu parar.

- Mas... eu não...

- Você quer o Harry, não quer? – perguntou incisiva. – então faça!

- Você engravidou do Rony para segurá-lo?

- Fala baixo sua lesada! – Lilá a arrastou para os fundos da biblioteca. – ninguém pode saber ainda. Mas a resposta é não. Nunca quis estragar meu corpinho, mas se o destino quis assim.

Deu um sorriso malvado e Romilda a acompanhou.

- Você nunca pensou em tirar o bebê?

- E correr o risco de perder o Rony? Você só pode estar brincando né? – a loira deu um tapa na cabeça da morena. Romilda chiou baixinho.

- Hum. Mas eu não sei não, viu. Quando eu cheguei o seu Ronyzinho estava todo cheio de papo com a descabelada da Granger.

Romilda deu seu sorriso maldoso novamente. Lilá arregalou os olhos aterrorizada.

- O que? – seu grito ecoou pelo local.

xXxXxXxXx

Gina era a única do quinto ano que se arrumava para a festa do Professor de Poções. Nenhuma das meninas tinha sido convidada.

Sentou no chão revirando seu baú à procura de seus sapatos de festa. Escutou baterem na porta.

- Quem é? – gritou.

- Sou eu, Rony. Está descente? – ele gritou do outro lado.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Não, estou dançando peladona em frente a janela. – respondeu sarcástica. Escutou o irmão dizer um 'Okay, volto depois então'. Revirou os olhos, as vezes se perguntava se o irmão tinha sido adotado. - Entra de uma vez Ron.

O ruivo entreabriu a porta olhou para ver se não tinha nenhuma garota com trajes indecentes e finalmente entrou.

- O que foi? – perguntou sem olhar para o irmão. Tinha achado um pé do sapato.

- Trouxe uma carta da mamãe. Você não vai acreditar no que ela dis...

- Ron, eu estou muito ocupada tentando me arrumar para a reunião do professor Slughorn, se você não se importa nós podemos conversar depois.

Levantou-se e segurou o vestido que usaria nas mãos.

- tanto faz. – deu de ombros. Jogou a carta em cima da cama da irmã. – mas depois não diz que eu não tentei te avisar!

- Okay. – o ruivo já estava na porta quando Gina se lembrou de algo que queria lhe perguntar. – Ah Rony!

O ruivo parou e virou para ela.

- Que? – disse seco.

- Posso saber por que o senhor estava de papinho com a Granger na biblioteca? E ainda por cima com a Lilá do lado? Não sei como elas não se mataram.

- Primeiro. – ele levantou um dedo. – Lilá não tem nada contra a Hermione. – Gina deu um sorriso de escárnio. - Segundo: eu não posso fazer nada se você é a única que não quer entender que o que aconteceu foi só um mal entendido. E Terceiro. – continuou impedindo que a irmã falasse. – Sabia que perdoar é um dom divino?

- Há-há-há. – fechou a cara. – você é tão engraçado. Tudo bem, você pode ter feito as pazes com ela. Mas eu não te vejo de conversinha com o Potter!

- Bom, com ele é um pouco mais complicado, mas estamos trabalhando nisso.

- Sei...

- Sério Gina. Você devia pensar em fazer o mesmo. Perdoar sabe. Isso às vezes é bom, irmãzinha.

Gina cruzou os braços sobre o roupão que usava. Rony deu um sorriso e saiu. Gina respirou fundo. Nem louca que ela voltaria atrás.

Desamarrou o roupão ficando de calcinha e sutiã. Vestiu-se e foi para o espelho se maquiar e pentear os cabelos. O vestido preto era simples, sem manga, justo no busto e solto da cintura para baixo. Ia até seus joelhos. E era finalizado com uma faixa também preta que se prendia abaixo do busto acentuando o vestido.

Fez uma maquiagem leve, afinal, não sabia se pintar direito, e como sempre lhe diziam _'menos é mais'_ resolveu não carregar na maquiagem. Prendeu os longos cabelos em um meio rabo de cabalo. Calçou-se rapidamente, poderia apostar que Stan já a estaria esperando.

xXxXxXxXx

Gina sentiu suas bochechas arderem.

Assim que entrou no salão produzido para a festa do professor Slughorn, todos pararam para notar sua presença.

Mais precisamente olhavam para Stan e as mãos deles. Os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Pareciam um casal.

Gina pigarreou e Stan a puxou para uma mesinha ao canto, longe dos olhares curiosos. Sentaram-se.

- Festa legal. Não parece ser tão chata como você disse. – disse o moreno estudando meticulosamente o lugar e as pessoas.

- Poizé. – concordou desconfortável. Assim que chegou a primeira coisa que viu foi Draco Malfoy rodeado de garotas. Ele parecia se divertir, já que sorria abertamente para todas.

Ele não a notou.

- Aquela ali não é a Luna dançando com o tal sonserino? – Stan perguntou. Gina forçou as vistas. O local agora estava com pouca iluminação. Um globo de luz girava no centro do salão. A festa prometia, já que tinha até um DJ tocando.

- Acho que sim. – murmurou. Estava com vontade de voltar para seu dormitório.

- Quer beber algo? – ofereceu gentilmente.

- Ah, não... – arregalou os olhos. Slughorn estava vindo em sua direção tinha que fazer algo a respeito. – vamos dançar.

Puxou o moreno pela mão urgentemente para a pista de dança. Sorriu para Luna – que tinha acabado de notar que ela tinha chegado – e abraçou Stan pelo pescoço. Estava tocando uma música lenta e romântica.

O búlgaro a enlaçou pela cintura e a puxou colando os corpos.

- Você está tão linda. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Gina sorriu, o ambiente estava bastante envolvente. Stan a rodou em seus braços. Gina sorriu sem graça, não sabia dançar direito. Voltou a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Você também está lindo Stan. – retribuiu a gentileza. Viu de canto de olho Luna rodopiar agilmente com Blaise. Os dois dançavam muito bem, até parecia que tinham feito aulas de dança juntos.

- Eu poderia até te beijar nesse momento se você me pedisse. – Stan olhava profundamente para Gina, A ruiva sentiu as bochechas arderem.

- Stan... – sua voz morreu na garganta. O que iria dizer? Que não gostava dele _daquele_ jeito? Ou que estava mais interessada em correr para os braços de um certo loiro?

- Gina, relaxa. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. – encolheu os ombros resignado.

Bom, pelo menos tinha deixado claro as suas intenções em relação à ruiva.

Gina olhou para trás discretamente. Viu Draco os observar atentamente, sorriu de canto. Iria brincar um pouquinho com o loiro. Voltou sua atenção para seu acompanhante.

Ficou nas pontas dos pés e se inclinou para sussurrar ao ouvido do garoto.

- Então me beija. – usou um tom sensual. – eu estou te pedindo.

Ele a olhou ligeiramente espantado. Tinha sido pego desprevenido, não tinha planejado um beijo agora. Em sua cabeça ele a beijaria quando a deixasse na torre da grifinória – mesmo que ela não pedisse. Mas se ela estava pedindo agora, ele não seria louco de recusar.

Passou a pontinha da língua por seus lábios e sorriu abertamente para a ruiva. Ela o olhava em expectativa. Stan inclinou a cabeça para baixo e capturou seus lábios.

Gina sorriu, a boca dele era tão macia e saborosa. Stan lhe beijava carinhosamente, como se estivesse com medo que se ousasse mais ela fosse sair correndo.

Draco – encostado ao bar - arfou em desgosto.

_Merda, merda, merda. Mil vezes merda._

Xingou mentalmente o casalzinho que se beijava no meio da pista de dança. Garota infeliz. O que ela estava pensando? Primeiro quase jura que não tinha nada com o búlgaro idiota, depois diz que vai à festa com ele. E agora eles trocavam saliva na frente de todo mundo.

Mas ele não iria permitir tal barbaridade.

Não aceitaria levar um par de chifres de _sua_ ficante.

- Crabbe. Tenho um serviçozinho para você. – o armário o olhou curioso.

- O que Draco? – largou o copo em cima do balcão.

- Vamos nos divertir. Ache Goyle e dêem um sumiço no Kravane.

- O búlgaro? Como assim um '_sumiço'_? O que ele fez?

- 'Armário de vassouras' ou ' salto da Torre de Astronomia' ou melhor ainda ' Avada Kedavra' te dizem alguma coisa? – sugeriu inocentemente para o amigo.

- Mas, o que ele fez? – Crabbe insistiu.

Draco bufou irritado. Lançou um olhar assassino para Stan que apertava Gina em seus braços. Eles voltaram a se beijar.

- Nasceu.

***Continua***

**N/A: oi gente. Perdoem-me pela demora, okay? Bateu aquela falta de inspiração. Sinto muito o capitulo não ter saído lá essas coisas. Beijos e comentem, por favor.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Drik Phelton:** Oi Querida! Sim, poizé, a Gina ainda tem uma queda pelo Harry. E com certeza, ela não veio esse ano para brincadeira. A festa vai ser no próximo capitulo, teve uma pequena prévia nesse capitulo. Espero que ainda continue gostando e comentando na minha fic depois desse capitulo. Bjs.

**Bia-Malfoy-84:** oi querida! Obrigada pelo comentário! Adorei. Que bom que você está gostando, por favor deixe seu comentário e faça uma autora feliz. Bjs.

**Marcia B. S.:** oi querida! Ai toma seus remédios viu! Não quero perder uma leitora que alegra meus dias! E quem não queria dar uns pega no Malfoy! Agora eu que estou passando mal só de lembrar daqueles cabelos loiros e sedoso. Ai. Ai. Ai. Hehehe. Espero que depois desse capitulo medíocre você não me abandone! Bjs.

**Isa M. Malfoy:** oi querida! Ai, fico muito feliz por você ter visto e gostado das minhas capas! Pensei que elas eram meio sem noção, mas já que você gostou eu não vou jogá-las no lixo! Hehehe continue lendo e comentando essa fic meio doida! Obrigada. Bjs.

**Gaabii:** oi Lindooooooooona! Pode apostar que o Draco vai se arrastar no chão por ela! Hehehehe. Poizé, eu não vivo sem o Sirius, então resolvi ressuscitá-lo. E ahn, é segredo de estado ainda, esse negocio sobre o Stan e a Gina. Talvez sim, talvez não. O que você acha? E desculpe pela demora, mas travei legal. Espero que esse capitulo medíocre não te faça desistir da minha fic. Bjs.

**Larizzaz:** oi querida! Nuss, eu? Com talento para escrever D/G? você acha que está bom assim? Siiim, o Sirius vai voltar com força total. Comenta e diz o que achou desse capitulo medriocre! Bjs.

**'Srta. Mandy Malfoy':** oi querida! Ai, que bom que você acha isso da minha fic viu! Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário. Espero que esse capitulo medíocre não te assuste e você desista da minha fic. Bjs.


End file.
